Ninja Rider GX
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: Team Seven is sent to Duel Academy by request of Chancellor Sheppard. During the trip to Duel Academy, Naruto gets himself into trouble as usual. Naruto/Kamen Rider/Yugioh GX/Sailor Moon crossover. Naruto harem. Sasuke bashing.
1. Chapter 1

IgnikaKanak: the first chapter of Ninja Rider GX, a Naruto/Kamen Rider/Yugioh GX/Sailor Moon crossover.

-chapter start-

Tsunade was going through paperwork while she was waiting for Team 7. The reason why is that she got a note from her old friend, Chancellor Shepard from Duel Academy, saying that he would like a team of ninja to protect the students of Duel Academy. Chancellor Shepard had a strange feeling that this year was going to dangerous for the students.

"Yo, baa-chan. You wanted to see us?" Naruto said, causing a vain to appear on Tsunade's head. "I called you here because you three will be on a long term mission. You'll attend Duel Academy to-" Tsunade started until she was interrupted by Naruto's whining. "Aw, Baa-chan we already graduated from the Ninja academy, why are you sending us to another ninja academy?" Naruto asked in a whiny tone about going to school. Tsunade's eye brow twitched and she had whacked Naruto upside the head.

"Brat, will you let me finish." Tsunade shouted, causing Sakura to shake her head at Naruto's act and Sasuke to smirk. 'Stupid dobe, I know he deserves to be sent back the academy, but why is Tsunade sending us all back?' Sasuke thought. Tsunade cleared hear throat. "As I was saying. You three will attend Duel Academy to protect the students and attend their classes to ensure their safety. And Duel Academy isn't a ninja school like the Konoha Academy here, it's a school where it teaches students how to play a certain card game that you might be familiar with." Tsunade explained and held up a card with an image of dragon like creature on it.

Sasuke was the first to pick this up. "Your sending us to a school where they teach us about Duel Monsters? Should be a short school time." Tsunade sighed and said. "Actually, its more of what people outside of the shinobi nations go to instead of ninja academies and fights are settled through dueling instead of war." Sakura was confused. "But Tsunade-sama, doesn't anyone outside of the shinobi nations use ninja technices at all?" She received a no.

"While the shinobi continents continued to exist, the rest of the world advanced itself to technology that is far more advanced than what we have." The trio nodded. "Also you may call for back up but I hope that isn't needed. Here are your assigned decks. Sasuke, you have mostly warrior type and fire attribute monsters. Sakura, you have monsters that are powerful in attack and can heal your life points. Naruto, your deck is full of monster with great effects and a new type of monsters called Synchro Monsters. You'll head out on to the boat that will take you to Domino City. There you will have to get to the Kaiba Dome where the entrance exams by dueling the examiners. You all should pass as I assume you know the game." Tsunade explained.

Team 7 nodded and accepted the mission, grabbing their assigned decks. Sasuke and Sakura left to pack while Naruto was asked to stay behind. "Yeah, baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade gave Naruto a serious glare. "Naruto, I am going to make this clear. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is to know your ninja abilities. You blow your cover and I'll send you back to the Academy got it?" Naruto was shivering but nodded. "Good, now go pack, you have a long journey to go through."

-Later-

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived to Domino City after a 2 day trip. Sasuke had been dueling all those who know how to duel. Sakura was thinking of interesting combos to use. Naruto was dueling himself(Literally with Shadow Clones) and was getting better with the cards he had. As the trio was walking off the boat, they didn't notice a sphere of lite connect to Naruto's deck. "Okay, the Kaiba Dome is not too far from here. Lets stick together so we can get there on time." Sakura said, reading the map to Domino City. Sasuke nodded, but Naruto's attention was caught by something in an alley.

"I'll meet you guys there." Naruto said before running off to find out what was going on in the alley. "What? Naruto!" Sakura shouted, but it was in vain. "Hmp, leave him. We don't need him anyway." Sasuke said. The two left to the Kiba Dome while Naruto was investigating what he saw.

-With Naruto-

Naruto ran into the valley and saw a guy in a Tuxedo, wearing a white mask and black hat, fighting a monster. 'better help the guy.' Naruto though as he took out a kunai and hit the monster from behind. The monster roared in pain an turned to Naruto. "Hey ugly, bet you can't hit me." Naruto taunted and caused the monster to charge at him. Naruto, using his ninja skills, jumped over the freaky monster. The man in the Tux ran up to him.

"You shouldn't be here, that monster could kill you. Leave quickly, I can handle this." The man said. "Yeah, you were doing so great and those injuries aren't really there." Naruto said sarcastically. The man knew that the blond boy was right there. The monster roared and charged like a bull again (the monster is bull like just to let you all know.)

"I'm Tuxedo Mask, and you?" The newly named Tuxedo Mask. Naruto smirked. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki and this monsters toast." Naruto said as he threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. The bull like monster caught the kunai, which then exploded and sent the bull beast into the wall. The beast fell onto the ground lifelessly.

"Good work, now that is over I can-Look out!" Tuxedo Mask said as he pushed Naruto out of the way of the sudden attack from the bull beast that quickly got up from the explosion. Naruto was shocked to see Tuxedo Mask get impaled in the stomach and chest by the horns of the beast. "You bastard, I'll kick your ass. RASENGAN" Naruto shouted as he shoved the swirling sphere of chakra in the monsters gut.

Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground with two large bloody holes on his body. The bull like monster was destroyed by Naruto's Rasengan and Naruto ran to Tuxedo Mask. "(cough cough) I don't have (cough cough) much time left. You must help the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts(cough cough). They're going to Duel Academy. Use my power to aid them in their time of need." Tuxedo said until he fell limp, lifeless in Naruto's arms. Then Tuxedo started fade away in light and disappeared completely from the world. A golden sphere was left behind and merged on to Naruto's body. 'It feels as if it was my fault his died, wait. The Sailor scouts are heading to Duel Academy? That means-' Naruto's thoughts trailed off of a new thought. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late."

-North Pole-

In an unseen castle in the North Pole a man was watching the whole battle using a magic mirror. It was Jedite who was free from his crystal prison due to a cosmic event.

"Curses! Bad enough that Tuxedo Mask foiled the monster's mission but this ninja had to show up! No matter. That Earth Prince is now dead which means Sailor Moon will be heartbroken which will make it easier to defeat her and take her crystal. I will give her a swift end. It's the least I can do for her since she made Beryl pay for what she did to me." he said as he looked around. "She was a fool for locking up these Rinshi and the means to turn them into Rinshi Beasts." with that he sprinkled some dust on the floor. "Arise my army of fear!" Foot solders with staffs soon appeared. "We had a miner setback today but soon we will have all those cards the students have and make them real. Then we will use the power of the Shadow Games to gather the energy I need to power the ultimate weapon and take the Universe in 1 swift strike! This time victory will belong to the Negaverse and the Sailor Scouts will meet their end!" The Rinshi started cheering.

-Kaiba Dome-

"Hmp, the dobe's late. He won't make his exam. At least I won't have dead weight on the mission." Sasuke said. Sakura felt something was off about Sasuke today. Dr. Crowler was finishing the filing. "Well, that's all the new duelists, perhaps we might get a better crop this year." One of the proctors walked up to Crowler. "Uh Dr. Crowler, we just got a last minute entry."

Crowler chuckled. "Well tell him that he can try his luck next year." Then Crowler's cell phone ran, it was Chancellor Sheppard. "Why hello Chancellor Sheppard. What can I do for you?" Crowler sucked up.

_"Dr. Crowler, I was just calling to see that you were giving everyone a chance to attend Duel Academy."_ "Why Of course Chancellor, in fact there's a person I wish to interveiw myself." Crowler said. _"I see, just don't go overboard"_ Chancellor Sheppard hang up. Crowler scowled and got up. "I'll duel the next child, and I won't need any of the exam decks." Crowler said to the other examiners.

-Naruto-

Naruto had barely made it to the dome and got a Duel Disk. 'Man, that fight took a lot of time away from me.' Naruto thought and he place the deck in the duel disk. Crowler's platform rose on the opposite end. "So your the guy I have to duel? What are you, a man or woman?" Naruto asked. "That's doctor to you." Crowler said as he was finishing putting on his duel disk. The duel disk was different to other duel disks, the part that held the deck and had a life point counter was on his chest while the part that was the field was connected to a harness below the chest.

Naruto placed his deck in the duel disk and it activated. "Lets duel" The two said.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 4000

The duel started and both players started fighting each other. Naruto and Crowler drew their hands at the start of the duel. In Crowlers hand was Heavy Storm, two Statue of the Wicked, Ancient Gear Golem, and an Ancient Gear Solder. But what Naruto drew shocked him. "I don't remember having these cards." Naruto said, and Crowler heard it. 'So the impudent delinquent has different cards than he had huh? This is too easy.' Crowler thought and placed two cards faced down and summoned Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode.(ATK: 1300)

Naruto looked at his hand, which contained of Kuriboh, two warrior type monsters he has never seen before, Copy Plant, and a Double Summon. 'Okay, I never seen these Kamen Rider cards before, I hope they are useful like baa-chan said' Naruto thought and summon on of the Kamen Rider cards. "I summon Kamen Rider Scissors in attack mode.(ATK: 1500) and I attack your Ancient Gear Soldier." An orange colored crab like armored man appeared on the field and attacked the Ancient Gear Soldier. Kamen Rider Scissors used the scissor like claw on his left arm and stabbed the ancient machine in the chest, destroying the monster.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 3800

The dust cleared and Crowler was scowling. "I never heard of Kamen Rider monsters, did you forge them?" Crowler asked, never seeing that kind of monster before. Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but this is a legitimate card." 'I hope.' Naruto said/thought. Crowler scoffed and it was his turn. Then next card was ejected from the deck holder. "I play Heavy Storm to destroy all face down spell cards on the field, which means my two statues of the Wicked are destroyed." The two trap cards are destroyed and two gold monstrous serpents appeared. "Next, Sacrifice my Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem." A giant old looking robot appeared on the field. (ATK: 3000)

"Say good by to that Kamen Rider, Ancient Gear Golem destroy that pathetic monster." Crowler said and the giant machine golem attacked Kamen Rider Scissors. Scissors was instantly destroyed. As Scissors was destroyed, Naruto discarded the Kuriboh card.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 3800

Crowler rose an eyebrow. "Check your duel disk, it seem's to be malfunctioning." Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I had a Kuriboh in my hand. It's effect prevented damage from your attack." Naruto said. Crowler scowled then smirked. "Too bad you won't survive in no more than one or two more turns"

Naruto drew a Pot of Greed. 'I hope this gets me something to get me out of this jam' Naruto thought and activated the pot of greed. "I activate Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Naruto said as he drew two magic cards. One magic card was named Henshin Justice, while the other was called Final Attack Ride: Decade. Now Naruto's hand consisted of Double Summon, Copy Plant(Lv.1, ATK: 0/DEF: 0), a Kamen Rider card called Decade(Lv.7, ATK:2400/DEF:2250), Henshin Justice, and Final Attack Ride: Decade.

'Maybe I can make this work.' Naruto thought. "We'll see about that."

-in the stands-

Several examiners and examinees that finished their duels were watching Crowler's duel with Naruto. A dark haired teen male in a blue blazer wasn't looking happy. 'I never heard of these Kamen Rider cards, they must be weak if Crowler destroyed on that easily.' He thought. A dark blue haired teen in a white and blue blazer was also watching the duel, intrigued by Crowler's legendary monster. "So that Crowler's legendary card." There was a blond haired girl in a similar blazer with no sleeves. "This duel could be over for the kid." The blond said.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, he never showed a Kamen Rider card on the boat to Domino City. Sakura was surprised that Naruto still has more life points than the person he was dueling. A teen with two shades of brown hair was really enjoying the duel.

-Back to the duel-

"I activate the magic card, Henshin Justice. What this card does is allow me to special summon a Kamen Rider without the requirements need, such as the need for tributes. I special summon Kamen Rider Decade in attack mode.(ATK:2400)" Naruto said as ten symbols appeared that then turned into gray images that merged into one being. Then magenta rectangles came from the belt buckle and attached themselves to the beings face. He had green triangular bug eye lenses and had a large white x on the left side of his body.

Crowler started laughing. "You think that monster is strong enough to destroy my Gear Golem?, it's attack points aren't strong enough to even dent my life points with my Golem on the field." Naruto smirked and revealed another spell card with an image that had a blue background and a gold yellow symbol. "Not if I activate this. I play the spell Final Attack Ride: Decade." The spell card appeared on to the field and then shrank to a yellow card that appeared in Decade's hand.

The buckle open and the card was place inside it, then Decade closed the buckle. **"Final Attack Ride**: **De-De-De-Decade"** The buckle spoke and ten yellow cards appeared in front of Decade. Decade then jumped up. Crowler was suspicious to what is happening. "What's going on?" Naruto chuckled. "You see, when I have Decade on the field and this card is activated, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage equal to half of your monsters attack points. But it cost my Kamen Rider's actual attack." Naruto explained as Decade flew through the yellow cards and went through Ancient Gear Golem's chest. The Golem started to break apart and fell on top of Crowler before fading away.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 2300

Naruto's turn wasn't over yet. "And I'm not done. I only special summoned so I can still summon a monster. So I summon Copy Plant in attack mode. (ATK: 0). And I'm not done yet. You see, I'm going to summon another new type of monster. I tune my Copy Plant to my Kamen Rider Decade to synchro summon my Stardust Dragon in attack mode." Naruto explained. A creature to what looks like a combination of roots merged together with eyes appeared on the field.

Then Copy Plant turned into some green rings and the rings flew towards Decade, surrounding him. Decade's body started to turn into orange outlines and a flash of pale green light revealed a Silver and light blue dragon. It's attack points was at 2500 Most of the audience was in awe at the sight of the dragon. "Wha-what is that dragon? I've never seen anything like it." Crowler said, scared at the sight of the dragon.

Naruto smirked. "This is Stardust Dragon, a synchro dragon and my ticket to winning this duel. Go Stardust Dragon. End this duel with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon opened it's mouth and fired dusty fire at Crowler and drained what Life points Crowler had left.

Naruto: 4000/Crowler: 0

"Oh yeah, I going to duel academy." Naruto said, enjoying the loud applause and cheering over the duel. Though unknown to Naruto, there was a hidden camera in the block where Naruto and Crowler was dueling.

-in unknown location-

"Well Kaiba boy it looks like I picked a good holder for my Kamen Rider cards. As well as the first set of Synchro Cards" said Pegasus as he and Kaiba had watched the whole duel via secret cameras in the exam room.

"I just hope he and his ninja team can protect the students. With everything we heard so far I'm worried for their safety." said Kaiba.

"You worry too much. Anyway my company is almost done with those speed spell cards. How are the new Duel Runners coming along?" asked Max.

"The prototypes should be ready within the week." said Kaiba.

"That's fine. I think this Naruto can make a fine test pilot. And if the tests prove successful I think he should have the first 5 of the assembly line. I'll pay for them myself." said Max.

"Why 5? What's your game this time Pegasus?" asked Kaiba.

"Why Kaiba boy, don't you know I don't give away surprises?" asked Pegasus. Kaiba grumbled and walked out.

"Your destiny as a Signer will soon be known Naruto Uzumaki." said Pegasus to himself as he looked to the TV once again. "And you'll be the hero you are meant to be."

-At the Hokage tower-

Tsunade had received a letter from team 7 that they all passed the exam. Sakura and Sasuke were going into Obelisk Blue while Naruto was in Slifer Red. 'I hope that Sheppard and this Pegasus knows what they're doing. I could be sending Naruto and Sakura in unneeded danger. The Uchiha, I could care less about.' Tsunade thought, having a bad history with Uchiha. She was also heading to another council meeting and she entered the council room.

The Shinobi and Civilian council was about to discuss the mission that Team 7 went on. "Tsunade, it has come to our attention that you sent that demon to another academy to not only learn new jutsu, but to protect students while they become a future generation of ninja. Why would you do an idiotic thing?" A fat civilian demanded. Tsunade glared. "Naruto is not a demon and the academy he's going to isn't a ninja one. Duel Academy is made for students to learn how to duel successfully in the rest of the world, outside of the shinobi nations." The same fat civilian scoffed while a slimmer and heavily bearded civilian male tried to prove Tsunade's claim false. "What makes you think there aren't ninja outside of the shinobi elemental nations, the rest of the world could be taken over by Orochimaru or the enemy villages."

Tsunade sweat dropped. "I traveled outside of the Shinobi Nations with Shizune for a few years and saw that the rest of the world was more advanced and no one accessed their chakra. In fact their chakra is to little and most of the population has lost their ability to access it unless trained at an early age like we do."

Danzo was curious. "What do you mean by being more advanced than the shinobi nations. Nothing is more advanced than our technology." Tsunade shook her head. "Nope, there's a city I've been to called Domino City. That city is where the whole evolution of the game Duel Monsters started from a simple card came to a game where creatures are summoned through holograms that is sort of similar to our summoning jutsu. The only thing is that these monsters aren't real, unless you count the ancient way before even the ninja era started and that these monsters have their own realm that only certain individuals can access." Tsunade explained as she met not only her friend outside of the Elemental nations, but she also met with the King of Games.

Danzo wanted the technology and the power to summon these Duel Monsters for real. The rest of the civilans scoffed. "Your just tricking us to protect that demon." Yamaru Haruno, bastard husband of Rose Haruno.

Tsunade sighed, as did the Shinobi side whom believed Tsunade. They had hoped that Naruto would be alright.

-At Duel Academy-

A boat was arriving to Duel Academy with all the new students. Each freshmen was told where their dorms were. The Obelisk Blues went to a very large mansion, the Ra Yellows went to a medium mansion, but the Slifer Reds were told to go to a shack that was near a cliff.

Naruto went inside his new dorm and was greeted by a voice that shouted "YOU'RE OUR ROOMATE? SWEET!" He looked and saw the same brown haired guy he saw at his exam along with a white haired kid with glasses.

"Uh, hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" asked Naruto a bit surprised that there's someone as hyperactive as him.

"My name's Jaden Yuki. And this is my friend Syrus Truesdale. That was a sweet duel you put up at your exam!" said Jaden.

"Thanks. That teacher wasn't so tough. I wouldn't say it to his face but he's got a face only a mother can love." said Naruto making his roommates laugh.

"That's Dr. Crowler for you. We should have a duel sometime. You sure know how to get your game on!" said Jaden.

"You know, I think we just might. Nice catchphrase." said Naruto as he started to unpack..

-at the Slifer cafeteria-

All the Slifer Freshmen had entered the to eat their welcoming dinner, but were disappointed at what they got. They got a bowl of rice, some grilled fish, and a small serving of vegetables. "This is our welcome dinner?" One of the Slifer reds asked. Naruto and Jaden didn't care what it was, they just started chowing down.

-later at night-

That night when he's sure his roommates are asleep, Naruto was on the roof looking at the full moon.

"Who ever thought there was a kingdom up there 100 years ago?" he asked himself. "If I'm going to help the Sailor Scouts I should think up a better disguise. Tuxedos are not very ninjalike."

"Perhaps I can help you Naruto Uzumaki." a voice said. Naruto looked to see a white haired boy with a golden horn wearing a white and blue outfit.

"You must be Helios. I recall you from the memories I got from Darien." said Naruto.

"Yes I am. I watched the whole thing I'm sorry I couldn't help but my mission is to protect the Golden Crystal." said Helios pointing to the horn on his head.

"No big deal. A lot of dreams would be lost if you lose that thing. So what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"I have the power to give you a better superhero persona if you would accept my help." said Helios.

"You bet I do! So am I going to get a cool outfit and powers?" asked Naruto making Helios chuckle.

"Yes I am. Those Kamen Rider cards you have in your deck gave me the inspiration." said Helios making the Golden Crystal glow. Soon a new item appeared in Naruto hands.

"Wow thanks! So what those it do?" asked Naruto.

"When the time comes you would know. Farewell Naruto Uzumaki and good luck." said Helios as he disappeared. Naruto looked at the item and put it in his pocket and went off to bed.

-Obelisk Blue Dorm-(Boys Side)

Sasuke was looking out the window, he had felt some kind of power appear for a moment before disappearing. 'What ever power was here, I will take it as only the Uchiha clan deserves that power.' Sasuke thought, wanting more power to kill _'Him'_

-Obelisk Blue Dorm-(Girls Side)

A girl with blond hair in long twin tails was also looking out the window. Earlier she had felt something was wrong with a boy she cares about as he wasn't here. 'Darien, where are you?' She thought. She went to bed after a while.

-Chancellors office-

Sheppard was sitting in his office, thinking of the team Tsunade sent to protect the school and hoped that they would be enough to defeat any evil and danger thats heading to the academy. It was going to be a long year.

-Hokage Tower-

'This Tsunade might be helpful in the upcoming war. Tonight is a full moon lined up with Pluto. I can restore her youth with the Golden Crystal.' thought Helios as he appeared outside Tsunade's window. "She dreams about being with Naruto a lot. Now to make that dream come true.' With that afterthought, the Golden Crystal activated again. And the glow was guided to Tsunade. Once done he transported himself to her dreamworld.

-Dream world-

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked Tsunade to herself as she was looking around in a void of some kind.

"Welcome to Elysion Lady Tsunade." said Helios as he appeared.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" asked Tsunade as she took a stance.

"I am Helios and it is only your dream self that is here. I mean no harm. I brought you here so we can talk." said Helios showing his hands.

"What about?" asked Tsunade.

"It concerns Naruto." said Helios.

"Why are you after him?" asked Tsunade.

"You got me all wrong. It is part of my duty to serve him since my prince gave him his Right of Cast. To better explain all this we should go on a journey to the past. And you shall see everything you need to know." said Helios before he turned into his Pegasus form. "Please get on my back. And don't worry, I can handle your weight. Not that you're fat mind you."

"Good choice of words." said Tsunade climbing aboard. As soon as she was on, Helios took to the sky.

"Below us now is the history of this kingdom. Which started about 1000 years ago." said Helios which made Tsunade look down. Soon she saw the history of the Silver Millennium and it's downfall and the hands of the Nagaverse. She then saw how Queen Serenity sealed them up and sent the lost souls to be reborn.

"So there was life in the rest of the Solar System?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. The Negaverse was slowed down but not stopped. Hang on there's more to see." said Helios before showing Tsunade the history of the Sailor Scouts.

"Those reborn girls are the Sailor Scouts I read so much in my travels?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. With their connection to the Cosmic Force that gives them their Planet Powers it could be easy for them to access their chakra." said Helios.

"What does all this have to do with Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"We're over my prince's final battle now. Look down and you'll know." said Helios showing Tsunade what happened before Naruto got to Duel Academy.

"Great! I warned Naruto not to break his cover and now he has to help these girls!" said Tsunade.

"Don't be so sure." said Helios before showing her his own meeting with Naruto.

"I take those words back." said Tsunade.

"You should know about how Duel Monsters came to be." said Helios before showing her the history of the Shadow Games.

"Drat! Why didn't my poker cards have magic powers? I would've won more often." sighed Tsunade.

"There's one more area to see." said Helios before showing her the History of the People of the Stars and the Crimson Dragon.

"Naruto's in this how?" asked Tsunade.

"He and the Moon Princess bear 2 Marks of the Dragon." said Helios making Tsunade slap her forehead as they landed. Once on the ground Tsunade hopped off and Helios resumed his human form.

"If this is as big as you say, I should send backup." she said.

"Not too much right now. The dorm Naruto's staying at does need a new Head of House as the last one got turned into a ghost. I advise sending Lady Kushina." said Helios.

"What are you talking about? She's dead!" said Tsunade.

"If she is then her dreamlight would go out. But it is still active as I can see." said Helios in a matter of fact way.

"But Danzo told my sensei--" Tsunade started to say but stopped when she said that name. "WHY THAT FIBBING, CONIVING, CONTROL FREAK OF A TRATOR! I'LL SEE THAT HE'LL SUFFER EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN BEFORE I KILL HIM MYSELF!" she screamed.

"I'm sure you will. I used my powers to restore your youth so you can follow your dream of being with the man that has healed your heart." said Helios before Tsunade took him a super strong hug.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she cried. When she let go Helios was gasping for air.

"It was my honor." he said when he got his breath back. "You shall return to your body now. Farewell and good luck." A bright flash of light and Tsunade jerked upright in her bed.

As she got out of bed, she saw a note. When she opened it the note said "Oh Lady Tsunade I almost forgot. You should use Shadow Clones to help with the paperwork. Helios." Once the note was put down the reader slapped her forehead.

Elsewhere a certain perverted Toad Sage was doing what he does best: Peeping on wo-er doing research for his next book when a loud voice screamed "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" making him fall in the women's hot spring from the tree he was on. Needless to say he got a major beatdown.

'That sounded like Tsunade.' he thought after he recovered. 'I better check and see if she's alright.' So he went to the tower.

-Else where in the dream realm-

Serena found herself what looked like space. "Where am I?" Serena asked. Helios appeared right in front of her. "Hello again Serena, it is good to see you my princess." Helios greeted.

"Helios, what are you doing here and where's Darien?" Serena asked. Helios gained as sadden look on his face. "I'm afraid that he was killed by a Rinshi Bull. It was destroyed with the help of a ninja that was aiding him, but Darien sacrificed himself to save the ninja from the surprise attack." Serena started to cry, her love was gone, dead and she was alone.

Helios gave Serena a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Do not worry, when the time comes a new hero will come to aid you and the sailor scouts." Helios said. Serena was going to ask what he meant, but she was awoken by the alarm clock.

-end chapter-

Sorry if it was short, but I don't want to reveal too much.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

IgnikaKanak: the second chapter of Ninja Rider GX, and I'd like to thank you for your reviews.

Harem: Alexis, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Slifer, Ra, and who ever else I feel like adding.

-chapter start-

"So let me get this straight, while you were sleeping a man with a golden horn named Helios appeared in your dreams. He also told that there was life in the solar system but was attacked by a force called the Negaverse before being slowed and sealed, and that Naruto was in a fight with a beast that killed the prince of the earth and now has to help these Sailor Scouts under a new alias and that your young again? Right, how much did you drink last night?" Jiraiya asked. Shizune sweat dropped, though she is glad that Tsunade was working on her paperwork with a system. Shadow Clones, who knew?

"I'm telling the truth." Tsunade said as her clones did the work for her. Jiraiya thought the pressure got to her, he also thought it was a stressful job. Tsunade sighed, some how she figured this would happen. 'Damn it, if they saw Helios then they would believe me.' Tsunade thought. "Some one call me." Helios appeared suddenly, causing Jiraiya to take a battle stance. "Who are you?" Jiraiya commanded. Tsunade answered for Helios.

Helios nodded. "Yes and I have news on Kushina's whereabouts." Helios said, waving his arm to reveal a image of a rebuilt whirlpool village. "That's Uzu no Kuni, but I though it was destroyed." Jiraiya recognized that village from the pictures Kushina had from her village. Helios smiled. "It was rebuilt and Kushina is there." Helios said before disappearing. "Okay, now I believe you. There is no way you could fake that and I didn't detect a genjutsu." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade smirked in victory. "Alright Jiraiya, now head out to Uzu and find Kushina and explain everything. She is going to be needed as the Slifer dorm teacher will eventually be turned to a spirit. How I don't know, Helios just told me and she might make a great replacement." Jiraiya nodded.

-Back at Duel Academy-

Naruto was walking out of the Student Store with the comic books he brought so he can learn superhero tactics. He was reading one about Spider-Man.

'Wow! This guy uses witty banter to catch his foes off guard so they can be easier to beat. Maybe I can use something like that Sasuke always did say I annoy him when I talk at times.' He was so into the small comic he didn't see the dust cloud coming to him in a fast pace.

*WHAM!*

"Anyone got the license of that hit and run driver?" asked a dazed Naruto before he fainted.

"OH NO! MISTER I'M SO SORRY I WAS SO LATE!" cried a female voice which snapped Naruto out of it fast to take a good look at her since he know's that voice from Darien's memories.

'Let's see. Blond hair, blue eyes, hair done in a style that's 2 pigtails and 2 buns, lateness habit and a bit of a jinx. ZOINKS! Sailor Moon! Why did I read that Scooby Doo comic?' he thought.

"Uh sir are you okay?" asked Serena.

"Yeah. My name's Naruto, and you are?"

"My name's Serena."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady." said Naruto making the girl blush.

"That's sweet of you to say." said Serena.

"I did mean it. You know that was kinda awkward how we just met. You want to go somewhere for a bite to eat? I may be from Red but I do know how to improvise." said Naruto.

"It's kinda a bit too sudden for me. I had a boyfriend that got killed recently and I haven't gotten over it yet." said Serena.

"Well I'm sure he would want you to move on. Getting over the pain of loss is hard I know. I once knew an old man who was like a grandfather to me." said Naruto.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said Serena.

"It was a long time ago. But I still remember that day. Rain Check?" asked Naruto.

"I would like that." said Serena before checking her watch. "ACK! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET MY FRIENDS! I GOTTA GO! SEE YOU LATER!" she screamed before running off.

'This has got to be 1 of the silliest first meetings made by a couple.' Naruto thought before picking up his comic. 'Now where was I?'

-Later-

The headmaster was in his office doing some paperwork when his intercom rang. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sir your 2:00 is here." came the voice of his aid.

"Thank you please let them in." said the headmaster before Team 7 walked in the door.

"I would like to start by welcoming you 3 in Duel Academy." he greeted before the door closed.

"Thank you sir." said Sakura.

"HN Whatever." said Sasuke.

"I am so stoked to be here sir!" said Naruto making the headmaster chuckle.

"Tsunade told you why you're here right?" he asked getting a nod from all 3 of them. "These files I made for you is a list that concerns me so far." The Team took the files and looked through them.

"Yes this does look like something a ninja can handle." said Sakura.

"Yes and I was told you 3 are the best ones for the job." said the headmaster.

"You bet we are! This trouble will be dealt with so great that the mastermind behind all this will wish he or she has never been born! Believe it!" said Naruto making the headmaster chuckle again.

"Thank you so much. Aside from the payment I prepared for the village I also took the liberty to give the 3 of you a weekly paycheck during your stay here." said the headmaster giving them their first checks. "Also through a joint effort between Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus, and myself a secret headquarters was made so you can train in your ninja skills in private as well as looking over the whole school." with that he handed Sasuke a map. "You can go there first Mr. Uchiha I need someone with your skills to make sure it's secure."

"You got that right." said Sasuke as he left.

"Now then." said the headmaster getting Naruto and Sakura's attention. "Tsunade and I go way back and she made me promise that I would look after the 2 of you whenever I can." with that he handed them each a cell phone. "These phones each has my private unbugged number on speed dial. So if you need me you can give me a call."

"Thanks sir." said Sakura.

"How those these work?" asked Naruto.

"The boxes they're in has instructions. Sakura could you give this file to Dr. Crowler please?" asked the headmaster.

"Sure thing." said Sakura going out.

"Naruto Tsunade told me you had a unique power in you that made most of the people in Konoha mad at you. I was a friend of the 4th Hokage. He came to the nearby city when he was a chunin. I'm am sure he knew what he was doing. I don't judge a book by it's cover like those idiots. If anyone gives you any trouble let me know." said the headmaster.

"Thank you sir." said Naruto as the headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You remind me of Jaden Yuki in some ways. I take it you 2 met?" he asked.

"He's one of my roommates." said Naruto making the headmaster chuckle for a 3rd time.

"I made sure of that as soon as I found out you got assigned to Slifer Red. The trouble always go to him for some reason and Tsunade told me you have a talent for making the impossible happen." he said.

"She got that right." said Naruto.

"Glad to hear it my boy. Now as soon as Sakura comes back how about we check out your headquarters?" asked the headmaster.

"YOU BET!" exclaimed Naruto.

At the Negaverse HQ

"I'll need to test out this ninja's skill so I can see if he'll be a worthy foe." Jedite said to himself watching Naruto via his spy mirror. "Camille!"

"Yes Master Jedite?" a woman with black hair asked as she appeared out of a wall.

"I didn't free you from your stone prison to watch you do nothing. Take a squad of Rinshi and spread fear in Duel Academy while getting as much cards as you can." ordered Jedite.

"As you wish master." said Camille before she left.

At Duel Academy

"Really Naruto. Did you have to sleep through that class?" asked Sakura during class changing time.

"I already have that stuff down Sakura-chan so I'll be alright." said Naruto.

"Whatever. No skin off my back if you get an F." said Sasuke. Naruto was about to retort when the trio saw the Rinshi.

"What are those?" asked Sakura.

"Trouble. We need to get those creeps away so we can deal with them." said Naruto.

"Who put you in charge Dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Well how else can we deal with them?" asked Naruto going to the Rinshi. "Excuse me. Is this Bad Guy R Us? I would like to hire you for a train heist." The Rinshi looked at him. "What? you don't like working the railroad?" With that Naruto took off with the Rinshi in hot pursuit. Soon they came to the woods where Sasuke and Sakura joined them. "See guys? We can bust them here and no one can see us?"

"When we're done, I'm gonna find out how you learned wise cracks." said Sasuke as he started to fight some Rinshi. As the fight went on a group swiped some of Sasuke's cards and he was chasing them while another group had Sakura pinned down. Naruto went to her rescue.

"That tears it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto and his clones beat down every Rinshi that had Sakura and they went running for their lives just as Sasuke came back with his deck.

"Why didn't you save me Sasuke-kun?" asked a shaky Sakura.

"Save a useless girl like you? I don't think so. The best you can do for this team is being bait and book smarts." said Sasuke making her cry. Naruto went up to his face.

"That's not true and you know it! Remember what Kakashi-sensei taught us? 'Those who disobey the rule are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worst then trash.' If he was here right now, he'd be ashamed of you!" he lectured as a mark that looks like a dragon's head appears on his arm, shocking him and Sakura for a bit but Sasuke didn't see.

"Who made you team leader anyway? You do not outrank me." said Sasuke.

"Then how about we duel? whoever wins can be the team leader for this mission." offered Naruto.

"Fine. But you leave your Stardust Dragon out of it!" said Sasuke.

"I don't need to waste Stardust's power on you." said Naruto. "We'll meet back at Ninja Ops in 4 hours."

"Fine!" said Sasuke before he left. Naruto went to a still crying Sakura.

"After everything we've been through, he still doesn't like me! He was willing to let me be killed!" she sobbed.

"Sasuke's so bent on revenge he doesn't care about anything else, or anyone." said Naruto.

"After everything I did to you, how can you still care for me? I'm useless!" sobbed Sakura.

"No you're not! Lady Tsunade herself took you under her wing for a reason. You have the makings of being the next greatest Med Nin Konoha has ever seen." said Naruto

"My parents never liked you. I can see now they're the dumbest parents in the world. Thank you so much Naruto-Kun!" cried Sakura as she hugged him.

"You want to go out tonight?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded againest his chest.

"Okay, but first you have kick Sasuke's butt in a duel." Sakura said, with Naruto nodding. "No problem Sakura-chan, but can you hold Stardust Dragon for me?" Naruto asked handing Sakura His Stardust Dragon. Sakura nodded and held the card to her chest.

-Ninja Op-

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto in the Ninja Op. The entire headquarters looks like a Japanese mansion room with computers and high tech gadgetry(Think the Power Rangers Ninja Storm Headquarters). Naruto finally entered the Op, with Chancellor Sheppard, Sakura, Kaiba(He was interested in seeing the blonds next duel), and Maximillion Pegasus(Same as Kaiba.).

Sasuke and Naruto placed their decks in their duel disks. "Lets duel." They said and their duel disks became active.

Naruto: 4000/Sasuke: 4000

Sasuke and Naruto drew their cards. Sasuke was going first. "I play Polymerization and fuse Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman to summon the Flame Swordsman in attack mode(ATK: 1800) and I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode.( ATK: 500 + 1000(Effect powered)= 1500). Finally I place two cards face down. Top that dobe." Sasuke said. He already had an advantage over Naruto by having two monsters on the field.

Naruto's turn and he drew. 'Lets see, what can I do?' Naruto said and looked at his cards. His hand consisted of Dark Magician, Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Double Summon, Call of the High Magic, and Pot of Greed. 'Lets work see if I can get this to work.' "I activate the spell, Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards." Naruto said as he drew his own Polymerization and Brain Control. "Next I activate Call of the High Magic to bring the Dark Magician from my hand in attack mode(ATK: 2500)"

The Dark Magician appeared on the field, but Naruto wasn't done. "I far from being done, next I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon both Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron to the field." Naruto summoned two more monsters on the field. "Next I tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior to Synchro summon-" Naruto started, but Sasuke interrupted. "I thought I told you to leave the Stardust Dragon out of this duel"

Naruto smirked. "Sorry Chicken Butt, you don't really know about Synchro summons. They aren't like fusion monsters, Synchro monsters require a certain level of material in order to summon them. Stardust Dragon is a level 8 and I'm summoning a level 5 Synchro monster. I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in attack mode.(ATK: 2300)" both Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron disappeared and in a flash of light, and I large, purple warrior appeared on the field.

Sasuke backed up, Naruto already had two more powerful monsters than him. Naruto smirked. "And I'm not done, I play Brain Control to take possession of your Flame Swordsman." Naruto said as he activated his spell card that sent two hands that grabbed Flame Swordsman and placed it on Naruto's side of the field.

"So what, you may have more monsters than me, but I am an Uchiha, I can not lose." Sasuke said arrogantly. Naruto smirked and revealed his Polymerization. "I activate Polymerization to fuse-" Naruto started until Sasuke started laughing. "I doubt you have anything to fuse, nothing can fuse with the Dark Magician and I don't think there are any fusions that require Synchro monsters."

"Oi Duck Butt, if you'd stop cutting in I'd be finished by now. Say good bye to your Flame Swordsman because I fuse him to Dark Magician to create the Dark Flare Knight." (ATK: 2200) Sasuke grew mad, that card was supposed to be his. "I demand that you return my monster to me at once." Naruto sighed. "Man, you should be called Demanding McShouty. This is my monster teme and your monster was part of the fusion material I needed. Now Dark Flare Knight, attack Ultimate Baseball Kid with Dark Flare Slash."

The Dark Flare Knight's blade started to glow darkly and sliced the Ultimate Baseball Kid(ATK: Back to 500) up. Sasuke's life points went down. Naruto also commanded Junk Warrior to attack Sasuke directly to inflict more damage.

Naruto: 4000/ Sasuke: 0 (Wow, one turn kill. That is going to be rare in this story)

"H-how?" muttered Sasuke as he sank to his knees.

"No one likes a sore loser Sasuke. Now since I'm the team leader for this mission and since you question my orders you get to be in charge of cleaning Ninja Ops for a week." said Naruto handing Sasuke some cleaning stuff. "You can start in the bathroom. I dumped what's left of last night's dinner in there."

"When this mission is over Dobe I'll get even!" swore Sasuke before he got to the bathroom. Once there he screamed "WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES DID THE DOBE EAT?"

"Oh how sweet justice is." said Naruto before he went up to Sakura. "Did I pass the test?"

"That and much more." said Sakura before giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips. "Count me in as being your first wife." she added when the kiss ended.

"First wife?" asked a dazed Naruto.

"I checked the records back home. You are the only male Uzumaki in the village. Which means you fall under the CRA." said Sakura. Seeing Naruto's confused look she explained it to him.

"Are you alright with me taking in a whole army of wives?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you have a heart that's way to big for just me to handle so I need all the help I can get." said Sakura as a new thought came to her. "You think you can give Ino a chance? I would like to mend things with her."

"Sure." said Naruto taking back his Stardust Dragon.

"And there's this roommate I have in my dorm that lost her boyfriend not too long ago. Her name's Serena. Would you like to meet her?" asked Sakura.

"We met earlier." said Naruto. "She ran into me."

"Oh. There's 1 more girl I would like you to consider." said Sakura before telling him about Hinata which made Naruto get a shocked look on his face.

"So that's why." said Naruto. "Every time I talk with her she always stuttered. And she would faint. I always thought it was the way she was raised."

"That was only part of it." said Sakura.

"Well once I do take her out, I hope her father won't be mad." said Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry about that. He was a friend of the 4th Hokage." said Sakura.

"May I cut in on this little lovefest for a bit?" Pegasus asked before going to Naruto before shaking his hand. "That was an impressive duel Naruto my boy."

"Thank you Mr. Pegasus." said Naruto.

"As much as I hate to admit, I have to agree. You show great talent Naruto." said Kaiba.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba." said Naruto.

"Kaiba boy and I have came up with a new dueling system, and we would like to know if you would help us test it." said Pegasus.

"Mr. Pegasus, it would be an honor." said Naruto.

"Splendid my boy." said Pegasus giving Naruto a map. "Please meet us at what's indicated in here. And you can bring your girlfriend if you like."

"You'll be dueling againest me." said Kaiba. "So I expect you to bring your A-game with you!"

"Oh I will. Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Well now that's settled." said Pegasus. "We'll see you tomorrow after school. See you then." With that he and Kaiba left.

-later at night-

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the Obelisk Blue dorm, Sakura wanted Naruto to walk her back to her dorm. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I hope you do well tomorrow." Sakura said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled and said his farewell as he watched Sakura return to her dorm before returning to his own.

"I'm home." said Sakura as she walked in her dorm room.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Serena as she greeted her roommate wearing her nightgown.

"Doing some soul searching." said Sakura as she placed a picture of Naruto on the stand by her bed before changing into her own nightgown.

"You know Naruto?" asked Serena.

"We're from the same hometown." said Sakura.

"What's he like?" asked Serena.

"Well in some ways you act alot like him." said Sakura.

"I was hoping to date him!" said Serena as tears started to form.

"I can share. Naruto's heart is too big for just me to fill. He's the last male of his family and where we come from, a guy like that can have more then 1 wife." said Sakura

"I never heard of a place like that." said Serena.

"Well I need to trust you enough to give you the details. It's the orders of my town leader." said Sakura going to bed. "Night."

'What is she talking about?' thought Serena.

-With Naruto-

'Man that duel with Sasuke really pushed me hard today. What was that glowing mark on my arm?' thought Naruto as he got ready for bed. 'I always knew he was a jerk but to make Sakura cry like that? That is no way to treat a lady.' With that he got into bed and fell asleep.

"Hello again Naruto." said Helios as he appeared in Naruto's dreamscape.

"Helios? What brings here in my dream?" asked Naruto.

"I figured today's events sparked some questions that needs some answers so I came to give some insight." said Helios.

"I was hoping you would say that. Where should we start?" asked Naruto. Helios made 2 motorcycles appear.

"Hop on 1 of these and you'll see." he said.

"I thought you was gonna use your horse form to give me a ride." said Naruto as he got on a bike.

"Please Naruto. I only use that for the ladies." said Helios getting on the other bike.

"Good thing I played a video game that has these things a few times back home when I was a kid." said Naruto.

"And you always got the high scores." chuckled Helios as they got their helmets on. For Helios his was modified so his horn can fit through it.

"Ready to ride!" said Naruto as he revved up his bike.

"Then follow me." said Helios driving his bike down a magical yellow road with Naruto on his tail. Scenes bellow the road appear.

"Watch these scenes as I tell the tale." began Helios

(Insert Story here)

"So I'm 1 of these Signers?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, And Serena is one also." said Helios.

"These days just keep getting better and better for me." said Naruto with a sarcastic tone.

"They're about to get better, your mother is coming to Duel Academy to be your new dorm head." Helios said, nearly causing Naruto to fall of the motorcycle he was on.

"My mother is alive! But I thought-" Naruto started.

Helios interrupted. "She is alive, she was lied to because of Danzo wanting to use you." Naruto started becoming ticked off, He wanted to kick Danzo's ass.

"With all these dangers coming, you could use all the help you can get." said Helios as they drove down a new road that leads to a certain sewer that our knucklehead knows all too well.

"Kyuubi? I know he give me his chakra when I need it but if he gets free, he might trash the school and the world!" said Naruto.

"Our foxy friend is really a she. You my friend have a lot to learn about kitsunes and their tricks. Look bellow and you'll see why she attacked Konoha in the first place." said Helios before Naruto looked down to see his tenant's story.

"I should have known a Uchiha was behind that! And 1 that's supposed to be dead no less! I'll hunt that jerk down and make him pay 100000 fold!" declared Naruto.

"That's so sweet of you Naruto." a female voice said from within a well known cage.

"I see you're using your true voice Kyuubi." said Helios.

"Helios you can call me by my real name. You know I can't stand it when my title is used on me!" Kyuubi grumbled.

"I'm glad you still remember your real Name Amaya." said Helios.

"That's her real name? That's pretty. If I recall right it means night rain." said Naruto.

"Thanks. I was born on a rainy night. That's how my parents gave me my name. Uh sorry I can't come closer to the bars in my human form because I don't have any clothes." said Amaya. "I can fix that." said Helios making a beautiful kimono appear before sending it through the bars.

"Thanks." said Amaya putting it on before going to the bars. Naruto took in her form. Red hair, purple eyes and she is the same height he is, with a C-cup chest.

"Beautiful." said Naruto making Amaya blush.

"As you know Amaya, Naruto needs your power to stay alive. But I figured out a bypass so you can be free." said Helios.

"And that is?" asked Amaya.

"With the Golden Crystal I can make it so you can leave while having only 2 tails worth of power. The rest need to stay with Naruto. You can regenerate your lost powers over time. Do you agree?" asked Helios Amaya nodded with tears in her eyes. "Then let us begin." he declared making the Golden Crystal come alive again. Soon Amaya passed through the bars of her cell.

"I feel drained, but it is so worth it!" said Amaya as she ran to Naruto and glomped him. "Now we can be together and touch for real my beloved!" Naruto blushed as he just remembered the CRA.

"I promise, you will never be alone ever again. And you know I never go back on my word Amaya." said Naruto.

"Yes. It's one of the things that made me love you so much!" said Amaya pulling her lips in for a passionate kiss. They stayed together until Helios cleared his throat.

"As much as I like this touching scene Naruto has to wake up soon and I need to go over a few more details." he said making a vortex appear. "This vortex will take you back to the waking world. I advise you to hide your fox ears and tails. And try to stay out of sight until the next entrance exams. I'm sure you've seen Naruto's dueling skills to know how the game works."

"Yes I do." said Amaya as a deck of Duel Monster cards appeared in her hands.

"This deck will help you get in." said Helios before he got glomped and heard lot of thank yous.

"See you later Naruto-kun." said Amaya as she walked through the vortex.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls." said Naruto. A cute pink haired girl with 2 pigtails crossed Helios' mind as he regained his breath.

"They are quite a puzzle, But you'll love those you'll be with anyway." he said. "Now where was I oh yes. Naruto I have seen dreams of many skilled fighters and learned their skills. After the run-in I had with the forces of the Dark Moon I felt I needed to train myself so I won't be caught again. I can teach you what I learned if you like."

"Won't that take a lot of years to learn each and every trick?" asked Naruto making Helios chuckle.

"Maybe in the normal world but in the dreamworld time moves in a different speed. If I teach you 1 night you can get 10 years of learning. If we train for 10 nights you can get 100 years worth of lessons." he said.

"REALLY? YOU HAVE A DEAL!" exclaimed Naruto. The force of that scream blew Helios to a wall.

"UGH! Your training will start tomorrow night." groaned Helios as he peeled himself off. "Your dream time is over. Until we meet again." With that, Naruto found himself back in his bed.

-Next Day-

"Wow! Seto Kaiba challenged you to a duel? How sweet is that?" asked Jaden while Naruto was getting ready.

"Really Jaden. Must you make a big deal out of it?" asked Syrus.

"Come on Sy. You know as well as I do that guy's a dueling legend! Not to mention the founder of Duel Academy. It's an honor to duel with him!" said Jaden as Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"A Kuriboh with wings?" asked Naruto looking up.

"You can see my partner? Sweet! I thought I was the only one who can see Duel Monster sprits!" said Jaden.

'Great! 1 more twist to this adventure.' thought Naruto as he headed for the door. "Well I'm off guys."

"Good luck." his roommates said as he went out.

-With Sakura-

'There! pretty as a picture.' thought Sakura as she finished getting ready for Naruto to pick her up to meet Kaiba and Pegasus.

"So is Naruto really going to duel Seto Kaiba?" asked Serena.

"I'll say he is. I can only hope that guy doesn't hurt Naruto too bad." said Sakura.

"Hard to say. Maybe he got rusty." said Serena handing Sakura some pictures of herself. "Could you give these to Naruto for me?"

"Sure." said Sakura pocketing the pictures. "Hey when I get back let's take some pictures of us together."

"I would like that." said Serena.

"Well. Gotta go." said Sakura heading for the door stopping a bit to pet Serena's black cat. "I'll be sure to bring Luna some treats."

"She'll like that." said Serena before Sakura left.

"Well I'm glad you're moving on after what happened but I sure would like to know what kind of hometown lets a guy having more then 1 wife. I never heard of that before." said Luna since the coast was clear.

"Well as long as I don't have to fight over him knowing I will always have a place in his heart, I won't fuss about it." said Serena.

"I suppose you're right. I wonder if this Naruto will win the hearts of the rest of the Scouts. Even Raye." said Luna making Serena shiver.

"If he wins Raye I'll babysit the first kids she has for a week." she said.

-Elsewhere.-

"Hi Sakura-chan." greeted Naruto as he saw his first girlfriend by the tree outside the dorm.

"Hi Naruto-Kun. You ready?" asked Sakura.

"You bet I am." said Naruto as he offered his arm. Sakura took it at they went off to the meeting place.

-Meeting Place-

"Ah there you are Naruto. And I see Sakura is with you. The more the merrier I always say." greeted Pegasus.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Mr. Pegasus." said Sakura.

"Well my dear this new dueling system should the test prove successful will be the best joint venture me and Kaiba boy ever took together." said Pegasus as he led them to a room. Once there the new ninjas was in awe. The room looked like some kind of race track with 2 strange motorcycles at the starting/finish line.

"Welcome to the world of Turbo Dueling!" Pegasus announced proudly.

"Turbo Dueling?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. These bikes are called Duel Runners, well the Prototype Duel Runners anyway." said Pegasus before he explained how the system works.

"So my spell cards are no good here?" asked Naruto.

"Afraid not. But I made some speed spell cards for you to use." said Pegasus handing the cards to Naruto who got his spell cards out of his deck and placed the new cards in.

"That would be your Turbo Deck." said Pegasus. "We marked the Runner you would be using with the symbol of your village. Go ahead and give it a test spin. We need to see if the basic systems work."

"All right." said Naruto getting on the Runner and taking to the track.

"Well I'll be. Looks like your boyfriend has a knack for motorcycles. And I thought Konoha doesn't have any." said Pegasus.

"There's a video game that's about motorcycles. I've seen him play those from time to time. He always got the high scores." said Sakura.

"Well it's time for the 2nd test to go underway." said Pegasus turning on a comlink. "Go ahead Kaiba boy."

"Gladly." said Kaiba taking to the track.

"Hey there Mr. Kaiba. These things handle great!" said Naruto as the 2 Runners are side by side.

"Well let's see if your card skills are just as good as your bike skills againest someone like me!" said Kaiba.

On the screen of the Duel Runners, a image of a card named Speed World appeared and a purple dome covered the track. "Let's duel" The two said as the duel started.

Naruto: 4000/Kaiba: 4000

Naruto and Kaiba drew their cards. "I go first and I choose to summon Kaibaman in attack mode. Then I use his special ability to special summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode.(ATK: 3000) and place two cards face down." Kaiba said and a white dragon with blue eyes appeared.

Sakura and Pegasus watched the start of the duel and saw that Kaiba summoned one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. "My my, Kaiba-boy isn't holding back. Let's hope that Naruto can hold his own." Pegasus said, already interested in the duel. Sakura was worried for Naruto, he was at a disadvantage.

"The Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon? Please Naruto-kun be careful!" prayed Sakura. she was so worried she didn't notice the glowing Dragon Mark on her arm. But Pegasus did.

'Well now it appears Sakura's a Signer!' he thought taking out his PDA to get the picture of the stone tablet he found to find the dragon that is under her mark. 'Her dragon's Red Dragon Archfiend. Well as soon as I get back I should make that card as well as some Tuner Monsters and Synchro Monsters for her.' On that thought he sent an E-mail to his staff.

Naruto drew and looked what his hand had. "Alright Mr. Kaiba, you want to play rough then lets play rough. I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in attack mode(1600) and I activate his advent ability to special summon his contract monster, The Mirror Monster: Dragreder.(ATK: 2400" A red suited man appeared on the field, who then pulled out a blue card from his belt and placed it in his gauntlet that was shaped into a head of a dragon. _"Advent"_ The gauntlet spoke and a red metal dragon flew into the field.

"But I'm not done, I play the Speed Spell-Over Boost. This gives me 4 Speed Counters and this allows me to use Speed Fusion. I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon the Dark Paladin in attack mode. (ATK: 2900 + 500(Effect ability)=3400)"

Kaiba smirked, Naruto was really bringing out his best. "I attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dark Paladin." Dark Paladin held up his bladed staff and slashed at the white dragons body, destroying it.

Naruto: 4000/ Kaiba: 3600

"And I'm far from done. I attack you directly with Ryuki and Dragreder." The two red colored monsters started to attack towards Kaiba's duel runner. Kaiba activated one of his cards. "I activate Negate Attack, preventing your two monsters from attacking me." Kaiba said and Naruto ended is turn.

Kaiba drew and and summoned La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp(ATK: 1800) and attacked Kamen Rider Ryuki. Naruto grit his teeth, he lost his Ryuki, and his Dragreder wont last too long without the mirror world field card. Naruto drew and activated a new speed spell. "I activate Speed Spell-Super Accelerated Draw, this allows me to draw three more cards." Naruto said and drew three cards.

Naruto felt something pull him from consciousness.

-Mind Scape-

Naruto awoke in what looked like an Egyptian tomb, similar to the ones he's seen in books that had pictures of it. "Okay, one minute I'm dueling Mr. Kaiba now the next thing is I'm in a tomb." Naruto said.

**"We had brought you to speak with you."** A voice said as three creatures appeared. One was a blue muscular and siting on a throne, to his left was a red two mouthed dragon, and on the blue monsters right was a golden yellow dragon. "Wait, I recognize the three of you. You three are the Egyptian Gods. But why do you want to speak with me?" Naruto asked.

The red dragon spoke up. **"We chose you to be our next weilder. Your spirit is incorruptible and will is pure. I know that you wouldn't abuse our power."** The golden dragon and red dragon glowed, shrinking to human size. They also shifted into human form. Slifer changed into a red haired girl in a red robe(Think Asuka from Evangelion) and Ra shifted into a blond haired girl with a white and gold egyptian robe and a gold head dress.(Think Akiza from 5D's with blond hair.)

**"Like what you see Naru-kun?"** Ra asked seductively. Naruto blushed heavily and Slifer was chuckling. **"It looks like he's speechless."** Slifer joked. Obelisk sighed and place his face in his hand. **'Sisters, why do they do that?'** Obelisk thought. Slifer and Ra kissed Naruto on the cheek and told them to win that duel, not before giving him the knowlage on how to use them.

-Duel-

Naruto regained consciousness and heard Pegasus on his comlink. "Naruto, are you alright? You zoned out for a minute there." Pegasus asked. "I'm fine Mr. Pegasus, I just got a new surprise." Naruto said smirking.

Kaiba and Pegasus wondered what Naruto ment. Naruto contined his turn. "I play the Speed Spell-Speed Summon and I special summon Elemental Hero Wildheart. I then sacrifice Dragreder, Wildheart, and Dark Paladin to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra." The three monsters faded away and a giant golden sphere appeared.

"And I know how to use her, and yes Ra is a girl just don't ask how." Naruto said before saying the chant.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky,  
I beg of thee please heed my cry,  
Transform thyself from orb of light,  
And bring me victory in this fight,  
I beseech thee grace our humble game,  
But first I shall call out thy name,  
Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The golden sphere started to transform into the same golden dragon Naruto met in his mind. It's attack points were at a grand total of 7300. Kaiba was shocked that Naruto had an Egyptian God card. 'How did? Did Pegasus?' Kaiba though until Naruto broke his thoughts. "I attack your La Jinn the Genie of the Lamp."

Ra opened its mouth and fired a large bright fire ball destroying the genie and a drained Kaiba's life points.

Naruto: 3800/Kaiba: 0

Kaiba's bike shut down and started to fall over.

"MR. KAIBA!" shouted Naruto after seeing Kaiba's bike fall over. "Are you alright?" he asked pulling up next to him.

"I am. The Duel Runners are programmed to shut down when it's rider loses the duel. Nothing a minor repair can't fix." said Kaiba getting up. "I've made sure to add some good safety features to protect the rider. To be safer I don't advise dueling in heavy traffic." he joked getting out 4 cards. "You proved yourself worthy to hold these." Naruto took the cards and gasped.

"Your 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons and Your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" he asked.

"Copies of them anyway. I understand you have a Black Luster Soldier. It can join with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." said Kaiba before handing Naruto some stocks. "You've also earned some stocks in Kaiba Corp. You can help out from home or wherever you are using this laptop."

"Thanks." said Naruto taking the laptop.

"And that's not all Naruto my boy." said Pegasus as he walked up to the duo. "You've also earned some stocks from my company as well. Welcome to Industrial Illusions!"

"I'm honored Mr. Pegasus." said Naruto taking those stocks as well.

"You can use that laptop to contact me as well." said Pegasus.

"Oh Naruto-Kun! I'm so proud of you!" cried Sakura as she pulled her boyfriend in for a long passionate kiss.

"Ah young love." said Pegasus.

"Waste of time if you ask me." said Kaiba.

"May I keep the Duel Runner?" asked Naruto when the kiss ended.

"It's just a prototype Naruto. But now that we know the system works. You and 4 others can have the first 5 off the assembly line." said Pegasus.

"We have lots of designs. Please take your pick." said Kaiba as he opened a picture book. Naruto looked through them till he saw 1 he liked.

"I want this one." he said pointing to his pick.

"Nice choice. Kaiba-boy let's have Sakura have 1 as well. Nothing more romantic then a boyfriend and girlfriend riding side by side." said Pegasus. Kaiba grumbled and showed Sakura the book.

"I like this one." said Sakura pointing to her choice.

"My you do have good taste. Now it should take a week before they're ready so meet us back here next week after school." said Pegasus.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"I can wait that long." said Sakura.

"I like your attitude my young friends. Now why don't you go and celebrate? Not everyone wins a duel againest Seto Kaiba now." said Pegasus.

"Alright, thanks for the great time!" said Sakura leading Naruto out before he gets hyper.

Before they could make it out, Naruto's deck box glowed and Ra and Slifer appeared in human form and hugged Naruto. "Naru-kun you won, we knew you could do it." Ra said. Sakura became suspicious of the two girls that sudden appearence. "Hey Slifer. Hey Ra." Naruto said, surprising Kaiba, Sakura, and Pegasus.

"Well, you certainly are full of surprises Naruto." Pegasus said, Kaiba was wondering how this was possible and Sakura was happy that Naruto had befriended others. Just after Ra and Slifer appeared, Naruto's cell phone rang.

_"Naruto, you and Sakura have to return to Duel Academy quick. The school is being attacked by strange creatures."_ Chancellor Sheppard said through the phone. Naruto nodded. "Duel Academy is being attacked." Naruto said to the others. Kaiba got a serious look on his face. "We have to stop that attack."

Naruto felt a small surge of energy in his pocket and pulled out the device that Helios gave him. It looked like a belt buckle with a white and gold dragon head on it. 'I think this is the time to use it.' Naruto thought and placed the belt buckle on the front of his waist where a belt appeared on one end to attach to the other end. Naruto rose his right hand and said. "Henshin."

Silver feathers started to fly out of the belt and flew around Naruto. Naruto was enveloped in light and in his place was a much taller man in a black body suit with silvery white armor on the legs, arms, and torso, the helment resembled a dragon and had large red eyes.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked, seeing Naruto's changed form. The suited ninja nodded. "Yes, but in this form I'm RyuTenshi." The newly named RyuTenshi said.

Pegasus smirked. "Well Naruto, it seems that you've got some explaining to do. I must know where you got that armor." RyuTenshi looked at Pegasus and gave a nutshell explanation. "I got if from a friend of mine to help the Sailor Scouts and I'll explain the rest later. Also I'm going to borrow the Duel Runner." Naruto got on the Duel Runner he was on and it stated to glow. The Duel Runner changed into a motorcycle that looked dragon like.

Ra, Slifer, and Sakura were in awe of Naruto's new form. Kaiba walked up to RyuTenshi. "Be careful, and your really have some explanation to do." RyuTenshi nodded and took off.

-At Duel Academy-

Camille was taking some Duel Monster cards from a safe she cracked She thought back to the start of the mission.

-Flashback at Negaverse HQ-

"That ninja could be more of a pest then I thought. Now that I know he can make copies of him I'll have to be more careful. Beryl never targeted the Ninja Villages because the energy they call chakra was too unstable for the Negaforce to control." Jedite said to himself while watching the last 2 Rinshi battles. "Camille!"

"Yes master?" his servant asked.

"Is the Beast Token Ready?" asked Jedite.

"As ordered." said Camille handing it to him.

"The mantis. A powerful warrior insect. Good choice my friend." said Jedite. "Rinshi!" his army appeared. "The time has come for our next great battle. Now which one of you shall be at command?" Scared, the Rinshi slowly backed off but Jedite picked one. "You stop!" the Rinshi stopped with a shiver before Jedite placed the Beast Token on it's head. The Rinshi then transformed to the powered down form of a Rinshi Beast.

"Mantor at your command!" the Rinshi Beast said.

"Go and spread fear throughout Duel Academy. And destroy anyone who gets in your way!" ordered Jedite. The Beast bowed and went off.

-End Flashback-

'While Mantor handles the people getting fear, I can head back to the master with these cards and those Sailor Scouts will be too busy to stop me!' thought Camille.

-with Mantor-

"Yes my brothers, continue to spread fear in the students and take their cards." The Mantis Rinshi shouted as the other Rinshi were chasing the students. The Sailor Scouts were on the scene and fighting the Rinshi, but were starting to be overwhelmed by the number of Rinshi. Before the chaos continued, a armored man on a dragon looking motorcycle drove through the crowd of Rinshi.

"Your days of terror are over, knuckle heads." The man said as he got of the motorcycle. "KamiRyuKen(God Dragon Blade)" the man said as he made a double edged sword appear in his hand. The guard had a dragon head on it that looked royal and powerful with the blade glowing brightly in the son.

The Rinshi idioticly charged at the armored man and got cut down. "Come on uglies, I bet I could take your mommas if you had any." The man insulted. "You will pay for your imputance." Mantor shouted and his body started to convulse and expand before it changed to Mantors beast form, a mantis humanoid.

_"So, he changed form. Let's even the playing field."_ The sword said. The man looked at his sword in shock. "You can talk and what do you mean?"

_"I mean, you can change forms too. You have elemental forms, for example changing into your fire form. In order to do so, say Sojouko Henshin and say the element you want to change to."_ KamiRyuKen said.

The man nodded and said. "Sojouko Henshin, Fire" His body was surrounded by flaming feathers, changing his form. He now had red and white armor that looked like flames. KamiRyuKen also change with the blade a red color and had a flame shaped tip. "RyuTenshi, Fire Form" The now named RyuTenshi said.

The Sailor Scouts were surprised to see RyuTenshi's tranformation and were caught off guard for the moment. RyuTenshi sent a blade wave of fire at the Rinshi, destroying them. Mantor dodged the attack by jumping into the trees. "Your not getting away from me." RyuTenshi said and used then jumped up to the trees and knocked Mantor down with the butt of the sword.

Mantor quickly got up and tried to attack RyuTenshi, but RyuTenshi blocked each attack. _"Enough of playing around, finish him with you an elemental slash."_ KamiRyuKen said. RyuTenshi nodded and ran his had up the flat side of the side. "Burning Slash" RyuTenshi ran towards Mantor. The blade of the sword started on fire and was swung towards the humanoid bug.

Mantor was enveloped in flames and turned into dust.

"Well that's 1 bug that the frogs won't have to eat." the man said while clapping his hands clean after putting away his sword when the Sailor Scouts approached him.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm RyuTenshi but you lovely ladies can call me RT." the man said making the girls blush.

"Well thanks for helping us." said Sailor Moon.

"I promised Tuxedo Mask before he passed on that I'll look after you and I always keep my promises." said RT making the girls gasp.

"You were there?" asked Sailor Moon in tears making RT nod.

"Yeah. He gave me his powers to help you but fighting in a tuxedo is not suitable for a ninja like me so your friend Helios gave me this armor." he said making the girls gasp again.

"So you know everything about us?" asked Sailor Mars with clenched fists.

"Yeah and you don't need to be defensive Mars I know the superhero code so I won't spill." said RT.

"Can you tell us about the real you?" asked Mercury.

"Not who I really am right now but since I am in this armor I can tell you where I come from." said RT before telling the Scouts about Konoha and his team's mission.

"And your teammates are?" asked Jupiter.

"Now now, I can't tell you guys everything can I?" RT asked in a teasing matter making the Scouts fall over.

"I see your point." said Mercury getting up.

"Anyway I think you should talk to the headmaster as well as Mr Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus. They can keep a secret." said RT getting on his bike. "And FYI, I can make any bike I ride on look like this. And this one's a loner so I should make sure it goes back so I must be off. So until we meet again: Ride Free Fellow Heroes!" With that RT rode off.

-Later-

"So Naruto really beat Kaiba?" asked Serena while she and Sakura got ready for bed.

"I'll say. Naruto was so hyper, he was screaming about it every 10 seconds!" said a proud Sakura.

"I so wish I was there!" said Serena before she saw Sakura's right arm. "Did you get a tattoo?"

"What are you talking-ACK!" exclaimed Sakura as she saw the mark. 'This almost looks like the mark Naruto-kun has. His was a dragon head and this looks like dragon wings. All in all they must be part of the same dragon. This must be part of our bond somehow, but why?' she thought.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" asked Serena waving her hand in front of her roommate.

"Yeah and it's not a tattoo. It's more like a birthmark that appears and disappears. I'm not sure why. But I'll look into it. Night." said Sakura getting in bed.

'I wish she tells me more.' thought Serena before she went to bed herself.

-Dreamscape-

"Huh? Where am I now?" wondered Sakura as she found herself in a void.

"Welcome Sakura Haruno." said Helios as he appeared.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Sakura as she took a stance.

"My name is Helios and I'm a friend of Naruto and your Hokage. I'm sure today's events sparked a few questions in your mind and I can answer them." said Helios.

"You had me at friend." said Sakura as she relaxed. "Where are we?"

"Your dream body has been teleported to Elysion. My home." said Helios before he explained the basics.

"So you protect this Golden Crystal which protects people's dreams?" asked Sakura.

"That's about the size of it yes." said Helios.

"Well I've seen stranger." said Sakura as Helios turned into his Pegasus form.

"Please climb on and I'll take you on a magical flight that can explain everything." said Helios.

"Wow!" said Sakura as she climbed on. "I've always wanted to ride a horse like you."

"Yes I've seen those dreams." chuckled Helios before he spread his wings. "Hang on!" with that, he took to the air.

"You know, Naruto explained to me that he had to help these girls called the Sailor Scouts. He even showed me his superhero form. I just wish I can be a superhero so I can help him." said Sakura.

"To understand him better you must see his past. Please look below." said Helios as Sakura looked down to see her boyfriend's whole past. When the last scene played she was in tears.

"So that's why my parents hate Naruto, because of Kyuubi! How can they not understand that he only holds that fox? It's not his fault!" she sobbed.

"It's not Kyuubi's fault ether. See for yourself." said Helios as Sakura saw Amaya's past.

"That Sasuke, even his ancestor is mean!" sobbed Sakura.

"Now prepare yourself for a past known to only a select few." said Helios as he showed Sakura the history of the Moon Kingdom.

"There was life in the other planets before this Negaverse showed up?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. You should brace yourself, what you're about to see may shock you." said Helios before showing Sakura the history of the Sailor Scouts.

"My roommate's Sailor Moon?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. There's a lot more to see." said Helios before showing Sakura how Duel Monsters came to be as well as the history of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers.

"Is that what this mark is?" asked Sakura.

"It is." said Helios as they landed. "If you want to help Naruto, I can make that happen."

"I would like that very much!" said Sakura while getting off letting Helios regain his human form.

"Then let us begin." declared Helios turning on the Golden Crystal. The Earth itself gave out an aura that came up. Helios dipped his finger in it and using the same finger, touched Sakura's forehead making the symbol of Earth appear on it.

"That tickled!" giggled Sakura.

"I'm just getting started." said Helios scooping up the rest of the aura and molding it into a wand like Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina has only the shiny orb on top is brown and has the symbol of Earth on it.

"That's pretty." said Sakura.

"In all the years the Sailor Scouts has defended Love and Justice there wasn't one that represented the Earth." said Helios.

"Yeah. Naruto told me about that guy who took that job before that monster got him." said Sakura.

"Yes well now the Earth's chance to shine is now. Sakura, will you take that sacred mantle?" asked Helios.

"If it's means helping Naruto, I'll do whatever it takes." said Sakura. Helios smiled and presented her the wand which she took.

"Thank you. Your Hokage has been informed about Naruto and I'll make sure she know about you as well. Mr. Pegasus should be getting ready to make the card that has your Signer Dragon Partner even as we speak. Your dream time is now over. You shall return to your body. Farewell." said Helios before Sakura was incase in a flash of light. When it was over she found herself in her bed holding her wand.

-Hokage Tower: Konoha-

Tsunade found a note that appeared on her desk. When she opened it up she found out it was from Helios and what she read in the middle made her thump her head on the desk.

"Great! Now Sakura's a Signer and a Sailor Scout as well! This is getting too deep I'm sending backup!" she thought.

-end of chapter-

Ignika Kanak: Finally finished. Please read and review.

Alexis: Hey, I didn't make my Debut in this story.

Ignika Kanak: You'll appear later


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: the second chapter of Ninja Rider GX, and I'd like to thank you for your reviews.

Harem: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amaya(Kyuubi), Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Slifer, Ra, Tsunade, Tenten, Elemental Hero Bustinatrix, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, Yubel, Alexis and who ever else I feel like adding.

-chapter start-

'Rats! I just had to lose that chess set after buying it! Helios only taught it to me last night!' thought Naruto as he was walking through the park. Soon he found it being looked after by a girl that sparked something in Darien's memories.

'Let's see. Short blue hair, blue eyes, a serious student judging from those books, wants to be a doctor judging from those Med Books. Yep. That's Sailor Mercury no doubt.' he thought as he came over.

"Thanks for finding that for me. I'm Naruto."

"Oh hi there. My name is Amy." the girl said with a blush.

"So I take it you like chess since you seem to be admiring my set. You any good?" asked Naruto.

"Well I do admit I have impressive skills." said Amy as Naruto got the board set up.

"Really? care to show me?" asked Naruto. Amy blushed but nodded.

A few games later.

"Checkmate." said Naruto winning the game. "I must admit you are a good challenge. It's been a while since anyone had me on the ropes."

"Thank you." said Amy as she checked her watch. "Wow it's gotten late. Good thing I didn't have any more classes I hate to mess up my record."

"Well it's like the old saying goes: Times flies while you're having fun." said Naruto as he packed up. "You want to go out sometime?" Amy turned 10 shades of red but nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I-I-I'm free Saturdays." she squeaked.

"I can swing by that. See you later." said Naruto as he left which made Amy faint as soon as he was far enough away.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke was brooding, he had felt the dobe had cheated and stole his birth right. 'When I duel the dope next time, I'll make him give me his deck's most powerful cards when I win. No one but an Uchiha should have the most powerful cards.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke was looking through his deck.

While Sasuke was sitting there a blue eyed brown haired girl with a C-cup bust was passing by when she saw him.

'Wonder what's with that guy.' she thought before going up to him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"To see what's with the grumpy look." the girl cheerfully said.

"None of your concern, now go away!" Sasuke ordered.

"OOH! Someone's a Mr. Grumpy Pants! I hate grumpy looks! I'm not going till I turn that frown upside down. This is my free day so I have lots of time!" the girl said sitting down.

"FEH! Whatever. So what's your name?" asked Sasuke figuring he should know the name of his newest pest.

"Sora Hogan. You?" the girl asked.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha and I hate fangirls!" came the answer.

"Your famous too? So am I. Being a great singer I get fanboys all the time. Sure I like getting attention but they just keep gawking at me! No one ever takes the to know the real me you know." said Sora.

"Tell me about it." said Sasuke.

"That's why I came here to learn how to duel. I have psychic powers and a vision told me my soulmate would be here." said Sora.

"You any good?" asked Sasuke.

"I beat 20 duelists in a row. So trust me when I say I'm no pushover." said Sora.

"That's very impressive." Sasuke admitted.

"They say that behind every great man there's a woman." said Sora making Sasuke chuckle a bit. "AT LAST! A SMILE!" Sora started skipping around.

"You know, maybe you and I should duel sometime." said Sasuke.

"Loser buys tacos? I like tacos!" said Sora making Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Yeah I suppose so." said Sasuke.

"Okay. My job is done so I'll leave you be." said Sora giving Sasuke a map that can show him where to find her. "See you later Mr. Grumpy Pants!" with that, she skipped off.

'What just happened?' Sasuke wondered to himself. 'That dobe's win messed me up worse then I thought.'

-With Naruto-

'Well this is amazing.' thought Naruto reading a small comic book as he walked by a volleyball court. 'This Batman scares his foes into giving him info he needs using many ways. I wonder, maybe if I fake Killer Intent, I can do the same thing.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when a volleyball hit him.

"I'm so sorry about that." a girl said as she walked up to him as he rubbed the new bump on his head. "I hit the ball a little too hard and--Hey you're kinda cute!" That got Naruto to turn to look at her which sparked Darien's memories.

'Let's see. Blond hair in a bow, blue eyes, volleyball ace, wants to be an entertainer judging from that hip pack she has on and boy crazy. Yep. That's Sailor Venus alright.' he thought.

"Are you alright?" asked Mina concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry I heal fast. My name's Naruto and you are?"

"I'm Mina." came the answer.

"Well this must be my lucky day meeting a pretty sports ace such as yourself." said Naruto getting a blush from Mina.

"I wouldn't go that far." she said.

"Don't count yourself out. You want to go out sometime?" asked Naruto.

"Anytime you like." said Mina when she heard her name being called. "Oops! I forgot I was in a game. I'll see you later." with that, she picked up the lost ball and head back to the court.

'Well to meet a pretty girl like that, I can take a headache.' thought Naruto as he picked up his comic. 'Now where was I?'

-with Tsunade-

Tsunade was in a bikini at a room that allows lots of sunlight to come in the tower taking at tan while her clones finish out some more work.

'Got to look my best for my Naruto.' she happily thought when she saw a dot in the sky. The dot got bigger and bigger until she knew it wasn't a dot.

"Jiraiya? I can't let him see me like this! He'll go into pervert mode!' With that thought, she put on the kimono she had nearby just in case as Jiraiya came crashing through the window. And he looked like he seen better days.

"I take it you found Kushina?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. And she was mad at me for not looking after Naruto all this time. I guess I deserved most of that. OW!" winced Jiraiya.

"While she gave you that beat down, did she tell you what she's gonna do?" asked Tsunade.

"She said she'll take the job and she's going to see Naruto after I left." said Jiraiya.

"I better get you to the hospital." said Tsunade calling some aides. Once the Toad Sage was on his way she took off her kimono and got back to her tan.

-Negaverse HQ-

Jedite was looking over the last battle on his spy mirror in playback mode.

"That's just great! First that ninja's causing me problems and now this guy in armor shows up! I wonder." he said before pressing a few symbols on the mirror to get a pattern on the armor man's voice. "Now to run this through the voices this mirror recorded and see if there's a match. It worked with finding out who the Sailor Scouts are." pressing a few more symbols, Jedite got the mirror running through the voice database and sure enough, the armored man's voice matched Naruto's

"Good mourning Master what would you like for--" Camille started to say but stopped when she saw Jedite glaring at the mirror.

"So that ninja pest thinks he can use armor to beat my beasts huh? Well as soon as my power bands are activated 2 can play at that game!" he declared before sitting on his throne.

"Master?" asked Camille.

"It's nothing you did my friend. We did get some fear energy and by using your plan, we got some Duel Monster cards so the last battle wasn't a complete loss. Every little bit helps. Beryl failed cause she got too greedy. We need to be smarter then that." said Jedite.

"Of course Master." said Camille.

"So is the next beast token ready?" asked Jedite.

"I'll need to make a stop at the museum first to get what I need. Shall I fight that ninja myself should he come to the party?" asked Camille.

"If you like but please be careful. If he's too strong for you get out as fast as you can. You're to valuable for me to lose." said Jedite.

"Of course Master. I'll take a squad of Rinshi to be safe." said Camille before she left.

-Back at the Academy-

"With All these taijutsu move Helios taught me so far, I can help defend kids from bullies and no one can tell I'm from a ninja village. He did tell me to switch styles every so often to keep them guessing. Also I'll combine them and call this style Anything Goes.' thought Naruto as he saw a girl nearby fighting some Rinshi which sparked something in the memories he got from Darien.

"Let's see. Long black hair, purple eyes, miko training judging from those small scrolls she's throwing, a nasty temper. YIPE! Sailor Mars! She could handle those Rinshi herself if she transformed. But she can't since there's students around. I better even the odds.' With that Naruto blocked a punch that was meant for Raye.

"Huh?" asked Raye confused until she saw her savior.

"Didn't you mother teach you it's rude to hit a lady?" asked Naruto. "Then again I guess you guys are orphans. I don't think anyone could want to adopt you." The Rinshi charged at him.

"Way to make them mad hotshot!" said Raye sarcastically.

"Just telling facts. My name's Naruto, you?" the ninja asked.

"The name's Raye." came the answer.

"Care for a dance?" asked Naruto.

"Be glad to." said Raye as both started to cream the Rinshi. Soon Naruto led the last group of some stars that had a red carpet on them.

"You know, it's been fun playing with you guys but I have things to do. Why don't we meet up sometime? I'll be sure to give you the red carpet treatment!" with that, Naruto pulled the rug from under them making each one crash onto another.

"The domino trick? Classic." said Raye as she watched as the Rinshi left ran off.

"I like to use humor in my combat style. I could teach you some tricks if you like." said Naruto making Raye blush.

"Sure I would like that." she said. 'WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? I JUST MET THIS GUY AND I'M ACTING AS SHY AS AMY!' she screamed in her head.

"Well I best be off. Nice meeting you." said Naruto as he walked off.

"Y-yeah. you too." said Raye as she walked another way but tripped. 'NOW I'M AS CLUMSY AS SERENA! HOW CAN I FALL HEAD OVER HEELS OVER THAT GUY? I JUST MET HIM!' she screamed in her head again.

-Chancellors office-

"So Naruto transformed into that man that saved the school from the attack. That is truly remarkable and Naruto surely lives up to his name." Chancellor Sheppard said. Pegasus and Kaiba nodded. "Yes, we asked him to come here to explain where he got that armor and who these Sailor Scouts are." Pegasus said.

Chancellor Sheppard rubbed his chin. "Well there were five girls that did start fighting the creatures that attacked the school. They must have been the Sailor Scouts." The intercom buzzed and Chancellor Sheppard pressed a button to answer it. "Yes?"

_"Sir, there are some girls here to see you."_ Secretary said on the intercom said. "Tell them that I'm in a meeting." _"They said that some guy named RT said that they should meet with you about something."_ Kaiba and Pegasus had a guess who's initials they were. "Let them in, they must be the Sailor Scouts." Kaiba said. Sheppard nodded and pressed the intercom button.

"I see. Send them in please." said Sheppard. Soon Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina came in the office.

"Thanks for seeing us sir." said Serena.

"It's quite alright. Yesterday brought up a lot of questions and I was hoping you would fill in some of the blanks." said Sheppard. Serena nodded and got out her locket as the others got out their wands.

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

'VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

To the men's surprise, the girls transformed into somewhat like sailors with really short skirts.

"We stand for Love and Justice!" declared the sailor with wings. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of the Moon we will right wrongs and defeat all evil!" said Sailor Moon. "Together we're--" All 5 girls spoke as 1

"THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"

"My, what an impressive show!" said Pegasus clapping his hands. "I give it 5 stars."

"The Sailor Scouts? The same ones I've been hearing at the news?" asked Sheppard as the girls powered down.

"That's us." said Serena before she filled the trio on their past.

"A true tale about adventure, love, action and tragedy. I commend you girls on the fine jobs you did so far." said Pegasus as the Lunar Cats came in and jumped on the desk.

"I trust you can keep all this a secret." said Luna.

"It was RT's idea we tell you." said Artemis.

"My lips are shut." said Kaiba.

"As are mine." said Pegasus.

"You don't need to worry." said Sheppard.

"Thank you." said Luna.

"Do you know who RT is?" asked Serena.

"Yes but we feel it's best he tells you who he is." said Sheppard getting out 5 cellphones and handing them to the girls. "These phones have my private unbugged number on speed dial. If you need my help, please feel free to call."

"Thank you sir we will." said Serena as she took her phone as a mark appeared on her right arm which Pegasus saw.

'Well now. It looks like I found the 3rd Signer.' he thought getting out his PDA and checking the tablet copy. 'Hm, Ancient Fairy Dragon. I'd better get the staff on this.' with that afterthought, Pegasus E-mailed his staff.

"As soon as RT tells you who he is, you girls well have access to the headquarters we made for him and his ninja team." said Kaiba.

"There are 4 more of you right?" asked Sheppard. Serena nodded. "Can you get a hold of them if they're needed?"

"We can." said Serena.

"Alright. That's all we should know. Thank you for sharing all this with us. It's a good thing this room is soundproof." said Sheppard.

"Your welcome. Thanks for seeing us." said Serena as she and her team left.

"Well, we got some new puzzle parts." said Kaiba.

"But how does Naruto fit into it?" asked Sheppard.

"Someone mention my name?" asked Naruto as he appeared out of nowhere.

"YIPE! Naruto please don't scare me like that!" said Sheppard as he calmed his heart down.

"Ninjas!" grumbled Kaiba.

"So Naruto, care to put the whole thing together?" asked Pegasus as Naruto placed a small DVD player on the desk before putting a DVD in it.

"The person who gave me my armor made this small presentation so you can see how did I get into this." said Naruto before starting the player. When the movie ended 1 hour later the trio was dumbfounded again.

"This is way beyond what I hired your team for." said Sheppard.

"It is a good thing we can make up the pay difference." said Kaiba.

"Too bad all of this has to be secret, it could make a great movie!" said Pegasus.

"So the fox is free and on our side right?" asked Sheppard. Naruto nodded.

"Her name is Amaya. And she has a human form and her own deck. I was wondering if you can make an entrance exam for her." said Naruto.

"I'll test her myself this afternoon. Can you contact her?' asked Sheppard. Naruto nodded. "Thank you for telling us."

"I promised I'd explain and I never go back on my word. Well see you all later." said Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"This almost reminds me of the fixes I got myself into with Yugi." said Kaiba.

"Ah yes. Those was the good old days." said Pegasus.

"I just hope the Rinshi don't find out about the Millennium Items and try to dig them up." said Sheppard.

'Alright, why was I pick to shop for the dorm again?' Naruto thought at the store one day when his cart bumped onto another.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU--" a female voice was screaming until she got a good look at Naruto who got a good look at her which sparked something in the memories he got fro Darien.

'Let's see. Brown hair, green eyes, tall, rose earrings, good muscle tone which would mean she's very strong, knuckles that show she has been fighting alot, judging from all the food in her cart show she knows how to cook. YIPE! Sailor Jupiter! I better watch what I say or she'll clobber me. And I don't know who hits worse, her or Tsunade!' he thought.

"Uh sorry about that scream earlier I was having a bad day." said Lita. 'He looks so much like my old boyfriend, only cuter!' she thought.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, my dorm mates picked me to shop for them and I was so into the list. They've been complaining about how much the food there stinks. To be frank I don't agree." said Naruto.

"Would you like some company?" asked Lita.

"Sure. My name's Naruto and you?"

"I'm Lita." came the answer. The 2 then walked with their carts side by side getting what they came for and Lita laughed at food jokes Naruto made every now and then.

"And here I thought shopping was going to be boring." said Naruto at the checkout stand after paying for his food. "I didn't count on having a pretty girl such as you tagging along." Lita blushed at that.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't think this food is going to last more then a week anyway. Same time next Friday?" asked Naruto.

"I'll meet you at the door." said Lita.

-Ninja Op-

"So Helios told you everything and gave you the power to become a Sailor Scout?" asked Naruto after hearing about Sakura's encounter last night.

"Yeah he did." said Sakura. "Once we get back to Konoha, I'm moving out of my parent's house. No one should see you like Amaya, even though it's not her fault!" Naruto took her in his arms when she started to tear up.

"Once I become Hokage, no one will see that fact. I'll be a hero. Believe it!" he said.

"So Amaya's free now?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. Uncle Shep is going to give her an entrance exam later today. Helios gave her a deck and she knows the game as well as I do. I'm sure she'll get in no sweat." said Naruto.

"Who'll get in?" asked Sasuke as he came in.

"If we want you to know, we'd tell you Sasuke. I trust your chores are done?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, no reason to get snappy on me." said Sasuke as he sat down at the table.

*WHAM!*

"You backtalk Naruto-kun like that again Sasuke, and I'll give you a harder hit with this frying pan!" warned Sakura.

"Yeah, sorry about that." said Sasuke as the alarm started to sound.

"Looks like those staff welding creeps are back!" said Naruto checking the computer.

"And it looks like that woman is leading them." said Sakura.

"She must be their leader, or maybe a figurehead." deduced Naruto.

"So what? Let's just clean their clocks!" said Sasuke.

*WHAM!*

"Naruto-kun's the leader of this mission, not you!" said Sakura after using her pan again.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. We need to be as discreet as much as we can. Given what I saw from our past runins I saw they're after 2 things: Duel Monster cards and to scare the wits out of anyone they see. So I set up some bait." said Naruto typing at the computer. Soon the screen showed the Rinshi was moving to a private location.

"What did you put up?" asked Sakura.

"Signs that say Free Duel Monster Cards. Now let's teach them who they're up againest!" said Naruto before the trio zoomed out in ninja speed.

-Battlezone-

'Huh? where are those free cards?' wondered Camille to herself holding a small brown bag till she felt a sting and was forced to drop it. She looked to see it on the ground next to a rose?

"I'll take that!" said Naruto appearing before snatching the bag and joining his team.

"So Naruto Uzumaki, we meet at last." said Camille.

"And whom might you be?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Camille. I'm called that because I may be a human but within me is a animal spirit. The spirit of the chameleon." came the answer.

"Chameleon. An animal that can change color. So tell me, you want to look like that?" asked Sakura.

"Allow me to change for this battle." said Camille as she changed to her battle mode. "Now give me that bag!" she demanded drawing her sai daggers.

"Sasuke, hold on to this bag." said Naruto handing the bag to Sasuke. "Sakura, take the Rinshi out. Lizard Girl is mine!"

"Gladly!" said Sakura as she and Naruto leapt to fight.

"Sorry lady, I don't swing that way." Naruto told Camille while taking out a bo staff.

"I'll make you follow my order!" exclaimed Camille as the battle started. The fight went on for an hour till Sakura took out the Rinshi and Camille was placed in a corner by Naruto.

"Now I want to know who are you working for--now!" demanded Naruto.

"Like I'd tell you!" said Camille jumping out of the way.

"CHIDORI!" exclaimed Sasuke as he used his sensei's attack trying to strike her down, but she jumped out of the way of that as well.

"Sasuke where's the bag?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura joined him.

"Over there on that rock." said Sasuke.

"Thanks." said Camille lashing out her long tongue to grab it. "You may have got the better of me this time Uzumaki but I still got what I came for. And soon the world as you know it shall never exist again. Welcome to our nightmare!" with that she disappeared.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura glared at their teammate.

"How was I supposed to know she can do that dope?" asked Sasuke.

*WHAM!*

"The point is you disobeyed a direct order again!" seethed Sakura hefting her frying pan.

"And for that you'll be on night watch for 3 weeks!" said Naruto.

-Negaverse HQ-

"I'm surprised he lasted that long against you Camille. And he didn't have to use his armor." said Jedite as his servant returned in her normal form.

"All in all, my mission was pulled off. This bag used to belonged to a evil shaman. And I can use what inside for the next Beast Token." said Camille as she used a spell to do just that.

"A buffalo? Camille I must point out that Uzumaki took down that Bull Rinshi you made." Jedite pointed out.

"I used a spell to make this much stronger master." said Camille.

"Well if it doesn't work, you'll be in for 10 hours of hard training." said Jedite. "Rinshi!" his army appeared. "Once again the time for our next big battle is near. Now who shall be the leader?" Like last time the Rinshi tried to back away but Jedite picked one and placed the Token on it's head, turning it into a powered down Rinshi Beast.

"Buffalord at your command!" the Beast said getting down on 1 knee.

"Go to Duel Academy and spread fear in the students and take as many cards as you can, and destroy anyone that gets in your way!" ordered Jedite. The Beast bowed and left.

-With Amaya-

Amaya was nearing Duel Academy and was ready to be with Naruto. 'Just wait Naruto-kun, I'll be there shortly.' Amaya thought. She was ready for the entrance exam and her deck was comprised of Kitsunes(Kind of ripped the fox deck idea from someone.) She had also heard from Helios that Naruto had unlocked the power he was given and became RyuTenshi or RT for short. He became popular instantly as he was able to defeat the monsters(Rinshi) with little difficulty.

-With Tsunade-

Tsunade had called the genin and one chunin of teams 8, 9, and 10. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked before all the others as they were about to ask the same thing. Tsunade sighed. "It seems that incidents are happening at Duel Academy while Team 7 is there on a mission requested by one of my friends outside of the shinobi nations. While they were under control, I would like to send back up which will not affect the employers pay unless he, or rather, they wish to compensate for your work." Tsunade explained.

Everyone nodded and continued to listen. Tsunade continued. "You must keep your ninja abilities on the down low as it is not known very well outside of the shinobi nations. We can't have people freak out on us. You all will each be assigned decks as that is what Duel Academy uses because it's also a school on how to play the game these cards are apart of." Tsunade dismissed the group to pack and get their decks.

'Naruto-kun may not like it, I'll send a note with Hinata to give to Naruto explaining my reasons.' Tsunade thought and then went to find 'suggestive' clothing to wear for Naruto when he gets back.

Ninja Ops.

"Nothing on the scanners yet Naruto-kun." said Sakura checking the computer.

"It's quiet, too quiet. I'm sure Camille's put that bag to work by now." said Naruto.

"FEH! What's the worse that lizard lady can do? Make a monster out of it? Hard to do if you ask me!" said Sasuke while mopping.

*WHAM*

"If we want your input we would ask for it! SO SHUT UP!" declared Sakura hefting her frying pan.

'Women.' thought Sasuke rubbing his sore head.

"Well nice to see things are ship shape around here." said Kaiba as he walked in.

"Oh hi Mr. Kaiba. What brings you here?" greeted Naruto.

"I have a favor to ask if you're not too busy Naruto." said Kaiba.

"Sure I guess I can work it in. Go ahead." said Naruto.

"1 of my ex-workers at Kaiba Corp broke in and used my Duel Runner Making Machine, made himself a Duel Runner, and placed a virus in the machine setting us back a bit. We managed to finish your Duel Runner but Sakura's is only 50% complete." said Kaiba.

"Then that guy's asking for it!" said Naruto.

"His name's Hunter Pace. Right now the tracker indicates he's in the City. Sheppard said you can have the rest of the School Day off." said Kaiba handing Naruto a pass. "Your Runner's outside."

"Come on Sakura-chan. Let's go see." said Naruto as they went out. Once outside they are face to face with a red motorcycle. (Add details here)

"Wow!" said Naruto.

"I've never seen anything like it." said Sakura.

"The onboard computer has a fix on the tracker's location. As a bonus you can have Hunter's Duel Runner once you repossess it. Good luck Naruto." said Kaiba.

"What are we going to do with that extra Duel Runner?" asked Sakura as Naruto got on his new bike and got his helmet on.

"May as well give it to Sasuke. That way the Konoha Council won't give Lady Tsunade a headache about us not being fair to their treasure." said Naruto.

"Yeah that would make sense." said Sakura before giving him a good luck kiss. "Be careful."

"Always. Time to Rock & Ride!" declared Naruto as he sped his Runner to the city.

"Mr Kaiba would you like to borrow Sasuke for a bit? I don't like to deal with him without Naruto." said Sakura.

"I guess I can do that. My brother's working on a way for kids to Turbo Duel and he could use him to test it out." said Kaiba.

"Really? What's it called?" asked Sakura. Kaiba showed her the blueprint of a unique skateboard.

"They're called Duel Boards." he said.

"I think I know some kids back in Konoha that could use them." said Sakura.

"Well if they test right you can have as many custom Duel Boards you need. I best be off. I'll see you later." said Kaiba before he went to get Sasuke before heading back to his office.

'Well now that I have the whole place to myself, I may as well enjoy the peace and quiet.' thought Sakura before the alarms sounded. 'So much for that wishful thinking.' With that thought, Sakura used the computer to zoom in on the trouble zone. When she was done she saw a human looking buffalo fighting the Sailor Scouts. Figuring that they can handle it, Sakura took out some chips, got her boots off, placed her bare feet on the table and relaxed to see the show. As the battle raged on she saw the beast lure them to 5 circles. Once the Scouts was on them they started to glow trapping them in place. Knowing that they need help Sakura got up and took her new wand out.

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"

With that she transformed. When it ended she was in a brown Sailor Scout uniform with forest green bows and shoes like Sailor Mars. Knowing there was no time to waste she went to join the battle.

Battlezone

"Ha! With you Sailor Brats out of the way my master will be so proud of me that I might get a promotion!" gloated Buffalord as he prepared to finish them off until.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

"OW!" cried Buffalord as he got blasted onto a hill. "Who did that?"

"I did!" said Sailor Earth as she came into view in a typical Sailor Scout intro show. "I am Sailor Earth and I stand for Love & Justice! You well let my comrades go and leave this place and never come back or I'll make you pay tenfold! This I vow in the name of the Earth!"

"Another new Scout?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Amazing!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"The chances of this happening are 200378456 to 1." said Sailor Mercury.

"Is her hair really pink?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: Just how many of us are there?" asked Sailor Moon.

"HA! I don't care how many I'll take you all out! Rinshi attack!" Buffalord commanded.

"ROCK WAVE!"

The 1st squad was shock up by the Earth attack of Sailor Earth.

"Squad B attack!" commanded Buffalord.

"HYDRO WAVE!"

They was washed away by Sailor Earth's Water attack.

"Get her Squad C!" commanded Buffalord.

"TEMPEST TWIST!"

"Aw come on Horns for brains." said Sailor Earth after she blew the last squad away with her Wind attack. "Can't you fight me yourself?"

"Gladly!" said Buffalord pressing a button on a device on his belt. "I turned on a static field all over Duel Academy which stops your attack powers. The only way you could get your powers back and free your friends is to get this device on my belt by hand to hand combat!"

"I have no problem with that, I'm a ninja of Konoha." said Sailor Earth.

'That's where RT's from!' thought the rest of the Scouts as 1.

"Take this!" cried Buffalord as he hit Sailor Earth with a head charge sending flying to a wall.

"UGH!" groaned Sailor Earth as she peeled herself off. "I hate cheap shots!"

"Then you'll really hate this one!" said Buffalord as he did another charge but Sailor Earth jumped over him. The whole thing went into a routine for an hour until Sailor Earth got tired. Seeing another charge coming she picked a lamppost with her monster strength and batted him away.

"And I got more swings where that came from!" she taunted.

"OW!" said Buffalord as he stood up with 1 of his horns twisted. "I see I need to harness my animal spirit better. I'll be back!" with that he disappeared.

'I need to come up with a plan myself.' thought Sailor Earth as she turned to the Sailor Scouts. "I'll have you guys free as soon as I can. Later!" with that she disappeared.

"Looks like we're here for a while guys." said Venus. The other groaned at that.

-Ninja Ops-

Sakura was in the hot tub Kaiba put in while wearing a red bikini.

'UGH! I feel like I was in the Chunin Exams all over again. But 10 time worse! I've never been this sore ever. I need to figure out a way to take down that Dances with Wolves extra reject! I wish Naruto-kun was here so he can give me a message. He did say Helios taught him how to do that.' she thought before she took a nap.

-Dreamscape-

'Well here I am again.' Sakura thought as her dreamself appeared in Elysion.

"Welcome back Sakura." said Helios as he appeared.

"Hi Helios. You want to talk to me about that--ACK!" Sakura cut herself off when she remembers her state of dress and covered herself as best she could. It wouldn't do for her to be seen in a bikini by anyone other then Naruto and her co-wives unless she was in a beach

'Women!' thought Helios as he made a training gi appear over her. "You are right. I did see that last battle and I figure you could use a few pointers. Follow me please." he said before leading her to a training area.

"So where do we start?" asked Sakura eager to start.

"First you must agree to do whatever I say. No matter how strange the tasks sound. Naruto went through the same thing when he started training under me." said Helios. Sakura nodded at that.

"So what's first?" she asked before Helios handed her a screwdriver.

"You can start by making some last bit of adjustments to a chair I was making for Naruto's birthday. All that's left is to tighten a few screws." he said. Sakura went to work. As time went by she had to wash a yoga mat. Work on that chair and mop the floor on all fours while staying low to the ground. It didn't take long for her famous temper to kick in.

"LISTEN HERE YOU HORN HEADED DREAM WATCHER! IF I WANTED TO DO D-RANKED MISSIONS I WOULD HAVE STAYED IN KONOHA! NOW TEACH ME TO FIGHT THAT BEAST OR ELSE!" she screeched.

"Very well." said Helios before throwing a punch at her which she caught. "See? You used the screwdriver motion to block that punch."

"Did I do that?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." said Helios. "Now let's see you counter this!" Sakura caught the arms that came down on her and flipped Helios just like she twisted and shock the mat when she washed it.

"Whoa!" said Sakura amazed at what she just did.

"! more test." said Helios attacking again. Sakura ducked under and countered from bellow.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you sensei." said Sakura.

"Hey I didn't watch those Karate Kid movies for nothing!" said Helios. "Your dream time is now over. Good luck in the upcoming battle." with that Sakura was again blinded in a flash of light.

-Ninja Ops-

Sakura awoke to find she was still in the hot tub wearing her bikini.

'Wow!' she thought looking at the clock. 'I didn't lose any time while training. And I feel all better. Time to make a Buffalo Burger!' With that, she got out of the tub and dried off. She was about to get dressed when she looked at a mirror and thought. 'Hmm. I should take a few pictures of me in this bikini for Naruto-kun's scrapbook.' So she got a auto camera, set the timer and took a few poses while it started clicking.

-Battlezone-

Buffalord was in his powered down mode while he was smashing a few boulders.

"What are you doing?" asked Camille as she appeared.

"I was harnessing my animal spirit so I can make the master proud of me." said Buffalord.

"Fine, but less harnessing and more destroying. We have 5 trapped Sailor Scouts waiting to be killed. So get to it. My free time is on the line!" said Camille before going to the safe to get some more Duel Monster cards just in case thing go bad.

"Oh yeah." said Buffalord as he walked to his targets."Any last words Sailor Headaches?"

"I have one. Give up now!" said Sailor Earth as she appeared.

"You again?" asked Buffalord before he transformed. "This time I'll finish you off!" with that he threw a punch which Sailor Earth caught using the Screwdriver Motion.

"Some punchline." she deadpanned.

"I'll teach you to tease me like that!" declared Buffalord using his horns to attack from above. But Sailor Earth caught them and gave them a good squeeze and shake.

"What do you know? A horn makeover!" she said seeing 1 of Buffalord's horns twisted down.

"You'll pay for that!" he declared as Sailor Earth got on all fours.

"Don't think so!" she said before she charged, striking the beast from bellow.

"Hey that's not fair!" cried Buffalord seeing that his foe swiped his device.

"Here's a tip for you Burger Breath!" said Sailor Earth. "Ninjas don't play fair!" with that she smashed the device freeing the trapped Scouts and their attack powers.

"Uh-oh!" said Buffalord seeing as he was now outnumbered.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

"OW THAT HURT!" cried Buffalord as the attacks hit him. Sailor Moon took her wand out.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

"THIS IS MY LAST ROUNDUP!" cried Buffalord as he turned to moondust.

"Aw nothing left? I was hoping to make burgers!" joked Sailor Earth.

"Please can you tell us who you are?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sorry. I need permission from my village leader in order to do that. See ya!" said Sailor Earth before she disappeared.

"First RT now this? How much more of a loop are we're going to be in?" asked Jupiter.

"I'm sure they'll explain sooner or later." said Mercury

"We know, it's the waiting that's getting to us!" said Mars.

'why do I feel like I'm on a roller coaster?' thought Sailor Moon

-Ninja Ops-

'Now that was a good workout.' thought Sakura after she powered down before she went in to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"And where have you been all day?" he asked.

"Helping Sheppard. Not that it's any of your concern." said Sakura before she sat down to watch a movie. Sasuke grumbled and got back to cleaning before he got her mad.

-Downtown-

'Alright a few more blocks and I'll be on the target.' thought Naruto as he zoomed his Duel Runner on the streets. Soon he saw Hunter Pace and the Runner he made.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Kaiba said he made that Runner for you." said Hunter.

"I am, Hunter Pace. Now you have 2 choices: Give up now or be clobbered on!" said Naruto making Hunter laugh.

"Me give up to a puny wimp like you that's just starting Duel Academy? I'm # 20 in the pro circuit kid!" gloated Hunter.

"I'm not as weak as you think bub!" Naruto shot back.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can beat me in a Turbo Duel!" said Hunter as he sped off.

"Alright the hard way it is!" declared Naruto before he sped after him.

Hunter and Naruto activated the Speed World field card and a purple dome surrounded them. "Duel Mode Activated, Auto Pilot Standby" Both of the Duel Runners computer said.

Hunter:4000, SPC(Speed Counters)0 /Naruto:4000, SPC 0

Hunter went first. "I summon Burning Skull in attack position(ATK: 1000) and I set three cards face down." Hunter said as a floating, flaming skull appeared, as did three cards next to his duel runner. Naruto drew and saw his hand had Speed Warrior, Kamen Rider Kuuga: Mighty Form, Kamen Rider Kuuga: Titan Form, Speed Spell - Power Baton, and Slip Stream.

Hunter: SPC 1/Naruto: SPC 1

"First I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode(ATK: 900) and with his special ability that doubles when he attacks on the first turn he's summoned. Speed Warrior attack that Burning Skull. Speed Warrior's attack points doubled(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800) and rushed towards the flaming skull. Hunter chuckled. "You fell for my trap, because I activate Zero Guard, allowing my Burning Skull to survive at the cost of my monsters attack points." Hunter said.

Speed Warrior jumped and kicked the Burning Skull, but the skull only spun in a comedic manner. Hunters life points almost halved.

Hunter:2200, SPC 4/Naruto:4000, SPC 1

"And I know the Turbo Duel's rules too and activate the trap Doom Accelerator, preventing my loss of speed counters. Instead I gain 1 counter times each 500 point damage, giving me three speed counters." Hunter said as he started to speed up. Naruto's eyes narrowed and placed two cards face down.

Hunter: SPC 5/Naruto: SPC 2  
(The reason I'm going to continually do this during Turbo Duel's is because Speed Counters are important to this kind of duel)

It was Hunter's turn now. "I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder to special summon Skull Vase in attack mode(ATK: 800)" A Vase that looks like it's holding an upper part of a skeleton and one arm on each side of the upper torso. Naruto activated a trap that went unnoticed by Hunter, the trap was called Slip Stream "Next I sacrifice both Burning Skull and Skull Vase to summon Skull Flame in attack mode(ATK 2600)" A skeleton in robes with an exposed torso and had a flaming top. "Also when I sacrificed Skull Vase, I can draw 1 card." Hunter drew another card "Next I attack your Speed Warrior with Skull Flame." Hunter declared as his monster sent a wave of fire at Speed Warrior, destroying Naruto's first monster.

Hunter:2200, SPC 5/Naruto: 2300 SPC 1

Hunter laughed. "And I'm far from done, I activate Speed Booster to inflict 400 points of damage to you. It deals damage 100 points times the difference in speed counters." Naruto growled lightly and Hunter laughed. "Give up kid, you can't beat me." Hunter said, ending his turn. Naruto drew and the effect of his Slip Stream trap, he gained enough speed counters to match Hunter's

Hunter: SPC 6/Naruto SPC 6

Naruto drew a Speed Spell - Summon Speeder of his own and smirked. 'Now this is perfect' "I play the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder and special summon Kamen Rider Kuuga: Mighty Form in attack mode (ATK: 1700) and I activate his ability called Chou Henshin, which means Super Transformation. What Chou Henshin does is allow me to return whatever form Kuuga is in right now to my hand, and summon another form of Kuuga except the one that was returned. So I chose to switch Kamen Rider Kuuga: Mighty Form to summon Kamen Rider Kuuga: Titan Form in attack mode(ATK: 2400)." Naruto proclaimed.

While Naruto was explaining, a black suited man appeared in red torso and shoulder armor, red gauntlets with gold bands on his wrists and gold bands on his ankles. The helmet was in a form of a stag beetle with large gold horns and a gunmetal gray mouth guard. The lenses were large and red. After Naruto's explanation, Kuuga's form changed into a bulky gray and purple armor with the red lenses turning purple. Kuuga was also holding a large sword. Naruto smirked.

"Next I activate the Speed Spell - Power Baton. By sending one of my monsters to the graveyard, I can give one monster I control the Attack points equal to the monster I sent to the graveyard. The monster I chose is discard is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, whose attack points are 3000."

Kuuga's then glowed after Naruto discarded the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which shocked Hunter. (Kamen Rider Kuuga: Titan Form ATK: 2400 + 3000 = 5400) Naruto smirked and said. "Kuuga, attack Hunter's Skull Flame with Titan Calamity" Kuuga: Titan Form rose his sword and charged at Skull Flame and stabbed the Skull Flame in its exposed rib cage. When Kuuga: Titan Form withdrew his sword, a symbol glowed where Skull Flame was stabbed and caused Skull Flame to explode, taking away the rest of Hunter's life points.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hunter shouted as his Duel Runner shut down. Hunter growled and saw Naruto ride up to him. Hunter quickly got off his bike and charged at Naruto, but then Police men and Kaiba Corp men arrived and arrested Hunter for disrupting a company work and damaging company property. "We thank you for catching Hunter Pace for us, I assume Mr. Kaiba told you about your reward for repossessing the Duel Runner." a Kaiba Corp man said, receiving a nod from Naruto. Naruto then reactivated the Duel Runner and used a Shadow Clone after everyone was gone.

"Now that's over, time to head back to Duel Academy." Naruto said to himself, he and his shadow clone drove the Duel Runners to Duel Academy.

-With Amaya-

Amaya had just arrived at Duel Academy and just heard the latest news that there was a new sailor scout. Amaya smirked and went to Chancellor Sheppard's office. She was excited that she was finally going to be with Naruto after so long being sealed inside of him, but the excitement started falling as she saw the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai. 'Oh Sh-' Amaya thought before Hinata walked up to her. "e-e-excuse me, b-but can y-you tell u-us w-w-where the C-Chancellor's Office?"

Amaya knew that Sakura asked Naruto to make Hinata one of his wives like herself hopes to be. "I'm actually heading there myself, your welcome to follow me if you like." Amaya said politely and led the group of ninja to the office. The secretary used the intercom to tell Chancellor Sheppard that the group arrived and allowed them in.

"Hello, I didn't expect Tsunade to send any reinforcements for a while." Chancellor Sheppard said. Shikamaru then explained why they were here. "Well your school did recently have attacks by strange creatures, which were stopped by these Sailor Scouts and this RyuTenshi guy instead of Team 7 that was hired for this mission. We were sent as back up in case the team couldn't handle this alone."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "I see, well team 7 has been doing an excellent job protecting this school without exposing themselves. But there are somethings Naruto and Sakura will have to explain in the Ninja Ops room. But first I have to give Amaya her entrance exam." everyone but Sheppard forgot that Amaya was with them. 'Oh Shit.' they thought as their secret is exposed. Amaya giggled. "Don't worry, I know Naruto-kun and I'm from Konoha too." Amaya said, with only half the truth.(She was sealed in Naruto and she sort of lived in Konoha as well)

Sheppard nodded and told the newly arrived ninja to step aside. Both Sheppard and Amaya put on their Duel Disks(Amaya's looks like a metallic fox with it's tail as the field.) "Duel" Sheppard and Amaya said and the duel started.

Sheppard: 4000/Amaya: 4000

Sheppard and Amaya drew their hands at the start of the entrance duel. Sheppard let Amaya go first, so Amaya drew from her deck and looked into her hand. "I summon the Aqua Fox in attack mode.(ATK: 1400)" A card appeared with a blue fox image and a wave of water blew out before a snow white fox took the place of the card. "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down cards were set down.

Sheppard drew for the start of his turn. "I summon Yellow Gadget in defense mode(DEF 1200) and Yellow Gadget allows me to gain a Green Gadget into my hand." Sheppard said as a yellow machine appeared and took out a card from his deck. Sheppard then place a card face down and ended his turn. Amaya started her turn after drawing. 'Perfect, something to give me a head start.' Amaya thought. "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Aqua Fox on my field with the Lightning Vixen and Wind Kitsune to fusion summon Arashi, Fox of Storms in attack mode.(ATK: 3800)" Aqua Fox and two other foxes, one yellow and the other green, fused to make a massive, storm cloud gray fox that had electricity flying around it's body.

Everyone was shocked that Ayama had a powerful monster like that. Ayama smirked, and said "Oh I'm just getting started. I then play Kitsune Wrath." Ayama said and Arashi's fur started to fuzz up with static. Sheppard was curious. "What does that card do?" Ayama giggled. "Oh it allows my to inflict damage to your life points. If my opponent has a monster in defense mode, I can inflict damage of the difference in points. If the opponent's monster is in attack mode, then not only battle damage will be applied, but 100 points times the level of the monster destroyed will be deducted from your life points." Ayama explained and ordered Arashi to attack Yellow Gadget, inflicting 2600 points of damage to Chancellor Sheppard.

Sheppard: 1400/Amaya: 4000

Sheppard smirked. "Your dueling very well Amaya, Duel Academy would be very proud to have you attending here." Amaya nodded and ended her turn. Sheppard drew. Right, now I activate my face down card, Double Summon and I chose to summon my Green Gadget, which allows me to draw Red Gadget from my deck. Then I sacrifice my Green Gadget to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator in attack mode(ATK: 2500). Next I activate the Spell, Limiter Removal. Now Cyber-Tech Alligator's attack points double. (ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000) Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack Arashi, Fox of Storms." Chancellor Sheppard said and sent a machine covered alligator to attack the storm fox.

Amaya smirked and activated her trap. "I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction and I destroy your Cyber-Tech Alligator with it. And before any damage is applied, I activate Ring of Defense to prevent any damage to my life points.

Sheppard: 0/Amaya: 4000

Sheppard laughed. "hahaha, it's been a while since I've had a duel this fun. Welcome to the Academy Amaya." Amaya smiled and thanked Chancellor Sheppard. The teams blinked, they had never seen the game quite like this. "Alright, now to show you all the Ninja Ops and meet with team 7" Chancellor Sheppard said and gave the ninjas and Amaya cell phones. "these have my private unbugged number in them, use them to contact me if there is a problem." Everyone nodded and followed Chancellor Sheppard to the Ninja Ops.

Negaverse HQ

"2 more hours Camille, then your training will be over. Maybe by then you'll listen on what kind of Beast Tokens to use." said Jedite while sitting on his throne. Because she thought of taking some cards during the battle he tuned down her training time to 5 hours instead of 10.

"Yes Master." groaned Camille from the training room.

'Great! A new Sailor Scout! And it's the female teammate of that spiky haired pest! I almost have the fear energy I need to bring my Power Bands online. Just a little more. And I almost have all the cards I need to make my own deck. Hmm. That black haired teammate of theirs seem to have some kind of darkness in his heart. Perhaps something bad happened in his childhood. I could use that somehow. Yes. If I can use that, he might make a loyal servant! Then I can be 1 step closer to my ultimate plan!' Thought Jedite as he went to a safe and got out 5 Beast Tokens. 'To get him I must call on the deadest warriors we have thus far. The 5 Fingers of Poison!'

-Ninja Ops-

Sasuke was just about to finish cleaning while Sakura finished watching the movie she had on. The two heard the Ninja Ops entrance open to see Chancellor Sheppard and teams 8, Gai(9), and 10. Sasuke scowled and Sakura blinked. "What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Ino smirked. "Well, I couldn't let you have Sasuke-kun all to yourself while your here on this mission. Billboard brow." Ino said. The other genin and one chunin sweat dropped, but were shocked to hear what shocked what Sakura said next.

"You can have him, he's a stuck up brat who thinks he can get everything handed to him on a silver platter." Sakura said. "No, Sasuke-kun likes, wait. WHAT?" Ino started before catching what Sakura said. Sakura stood up and walked to Hinata and grabbed her hand. "I need to talk to you about something Hinata." Sakura dragged Hinata to a part of the Ops where they wouldn't be over heard. Shikamaru was the first to speak. "What the hell was that about?" Everyone else shrugged.

Sasuke was brooding at what Sakura said.

-With Sakura and Hinata-

Sakura made sure that she and Hinata were far enough away. "Okay Hinata, I have to talk to you about Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes widened, Sakura was adding 'kun' to Naruto's name. Sakura saw Hinata's shocked face. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm not stealing him from you. What I need to talk about is that Naruto-kun's heart is too big for just me to fill, he has a bloodline if you will and is the only Uzumaki in Konoha so he will-" Hinata caught on. "H-He will have to m-m-marry other girls" Sakura nodded. "That's right, but I told Naruto to add you with in the girls, although he now knows that you like him and he also likes you." Hinata blushed and smiled. "Well, Naruto-kun is someone any woman would be with, including." Hinata said, stopping before she revealed too much and blushed heavily.

Sakura blinked before she smirked darkly. "So, how big is he down _there_?" Sakura said, implying something that made Hinata blush harder. Sakura giggled at Hinata's embarrassment and claims of not looking where she was implying. Sakura then saw that Naruto just came back and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on, Naruto-kun is back." Hinata pulled out a envelope and handed it to Sakura. "This is from lady Tsunade, she told me to give it to you and Naruto." Sakura nodded and the two quickly ran to Naruto and the group.

-With the others-

Naruto entered the Ninja Ops after repoing the Duel Runner that Hunter Pace had. There he say everyone he knew from Konoha. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked. Neji was the first to speak. "Tsunade sent us here as back up because of the recent events, even though everything is under control." Naruto nodded. "I see, well since Shikamaru is a chunin, I have to let him be leader for this mission." Shikamaru groaned. "That's too troublesome. I'd rather let you stay leader for the mission." Shikamaru said.

Naruto chuckled, same old, lazy Shikamaru. Sakura walked up to Naruto and gave him an envelop. Naruto, wondering what was in it, opened it and took out a message.

It read: _"Naruto, I know things are under control but I have to make sure Duel Academy will still be protected most of the time. Also you have my permission to tell everyone who is joining the mission that your RyuTenshi and Sakura is Sailor Earth, as well tell the Sailor Scouts who you are and inform them of the mission. -Tsunade"_ Naruto chuckled and Sakura read the note as well. "Guys, prepare to be shocked. I have some new information to tell you." Everyone looked at Naruto and he began to explain. "I am also RyuTenshi, and Sakura's Sailor Earth. We've been helping the Sailor Scouts fighting the evil that has been attacking Duel Academy." Naruto said. "And I believe to prove our story, we'll show you." Sakura added.

"Henshin" "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER" Naruto and Sakura transformed into RyuTenshi and Sailor Earth. Everyone, except for Sheppard and Amaya, was shocked. "Where did you get that power?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone. "Sorry Sasuke, this was on a higher level than you think." RyuTenshi said. Sailor Earth nodded. Sasuke started making his demands. "I want those powers." RyuTenshi placed his masked face in his palm and Sakura started laughing at what Sasuke looked like in a skirt.

"Teme, you aren't in any positions to make demands to me. Also including the fact that I'm still the leader for this mission. I also have others to tell about this." Naruto said. Sheppard spoke up. "Yes, and we'll talk about this tomorrow. For now, let us all go to our dorms for a rest." The others agreed and left.

-Slifer Red-

Naruto had arrived back to his dorm to see Jaden and Syrus. "Hey Naruto, where were you?" Syrus asked. Naruto answered. "Oh just running an errand for Mr. Kaiba. Turns out a guy messed up production for a product his company was making, and I was hired to repo the product the guy made for himself with the equipment before planting a virus in it." Jaden and Syrus looked at Naruto with jaws on the ground. "Oh and Jaden, you'd like to Duel in an up and coming tournament Sheppard has planned?" Naruto asked. Jaden snapped out of his shock and said. "Sweet, I hope I get to duel you some time in that tournament." Naruto smirked. "Same here."

-end chapter-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Sorry I was gone for so long. Had a block and some other crap to shovel away. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please Read and Review.

Naruto: Reviews make Decade-san want to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: the fourth chapter of Ninja Rider GX, and I'd like to thank you for your reviews.

Harem: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amaya(Kyuubi), Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Slifer, Ra, Tsunade, Tenten, Elemental Hero Bustinatrix, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, Yubel, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Miss Fontaine, Dark Magician Girl(will be named Mana), Anko, Temari and who ever else I feel like adding.

I also do not own anything except RyuTenshi and a few made up cards, a few made up Kamen Riders for future chapters. Not even the song on this chapter

-chapter start-

Ninja Ops

"Well now I hope I didn't come at a bad time." said Pegasus as he came in the next day.

"Oh hi Mr. Pegasus." greeted Naruto. "Nothing big, just a routine scan."

"Well I'm glad we made sure the place is big enough." said Pegasus as he looked around at the new faces. When he looked at Hinata and Ino he saw the last 2 Dragon Marks on their right arms. 'The final 2 Signers!' With that thought, he got his PDA out. 'The blond one is the partner of Black Rose Dragon and the shy looking one is the partner of Goldstrike Blackwing Dragon!' With that he E-mailed his staff.

(AN: I know the true 5th Signer Dragon hasn't been name yet so I'm making 1 up until the name's been announced.)

"Are you alright sir?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you later my boy. Anyway, here are the Speed Spell cards you asked me to make for your project." said Pegasus handing the cards to him.

"Thanks. Sasuke front and center!" ordered Naruto.

"What now boss?" asked Sasuke as he came over forcing out the last part.

"First let's check and see how well you cleaned the place." said Naruto putting on some gloves and started to check around. Some time later he came back and said "Very good! The whole place is ship shape and dust free."

"I try." said Sasuke trying to sound as humble as he could.

"You deserve a little payment for your efforts. Come with me please." said Naruto as he led Sasuke to where he had a big object covered. "Mr. Kaiba hired me to take back this object that was made using his gear. The thief put up quite a fight, but I cleaned his clock no sweat at all. As payment, he said I could have this. Now Sakura and I have no use for it. So you can have it. TA DA!" With that he uncovered the Duel Runner he took from Hunter Pace.

"Is that a Duel Runner?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep. And here some Speed Spell Cards you can use for Turbo Duels." said Naruto handing him the cards.

"Thanks. I take back 15% of anything bad I ever said about you." said Sasuke.

"Thanks. I think. You go ahead and try it out. You do know how to drive 1 of these right?" asked Naruto.

"You're not the only one that plays that bike game dobe." said Sasuke.

"Oh I remember now. You're 2nd in the high scores aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." said Sasuke as he revved up his Duel Runner.

"Wait Sasuke-kun! I want to go with you!" said Ino.

'Here we go in 3 2 1.' thought Sakura.

"I don't think so. Last thing I need is a useless mind walking flower girl underfoot! If I stay with you long enough I'll end up with hayfever! I can't stand flowers!" declared Sasuke before he sped off.

"He'll be in for a major workload when he gets back!" said Naruto glaring at the empty spot the Runner was at.

"You can expect nothing less from that cursed clan!" said Amaya.

"Uh guys? Ino's gone." said Kiba pointing to a trail of tears where Ino used to be.

"I'll get her. If I know Ino there only 1 place she'll go when she's upset." said Sakura walking off for the nearest flowerbed.

Flowerbed

'I knew it.' thought Sakura as she arrived to see Ino sitting alongside some flowers while crying.

"You was right about him Sakura!" sobbed Ino as her childhood friend sat down beside her.

"Well it's better you found out now then fighting the bad guys that show up around here." said Sakura.

"What am I going to do now?" asked Ino sniffing a bit.

"Well you could give my new boyfriend a try. Being from a ninja clan I'm sure you know the letters CRA right?" asked Sakura. Ino gasped at that.

"Who would that guy be?" she asked.

"Naruto." said Sakura.

"You mean after all the times he's been chasing you you're giving that dobe a chance?" asked Ino making Sakura glare at her.

"If you would give him a chance you would see there's more to him then meets the eye! He's the last male of his family thus he falls under there. You know if we had known about before we fought over Sasuke all the pain we went through would never happened to start with! Just hang with him for a while, you'll see what a great guy he is." she said.

"Well Hinata likes him so there must be something there." Ino admitted.

"Yep. So what do say? Bygones be bygones?" asked Sakura.

"Friends forever once again." said Ino as she hugged her which she returned.

"Come on. They could be missing us right now." said Sakura as she helped Ino up.

Ninja Ops

"I was hoping you would come back in time." said Shikamaru as Sakura and Ino showed up. "The duel's about to start."

"Who's dueling who?" asked Ino.

"Kiba challenged Naruto to a duel for his leadership spot. Troublesome dog!" said Shikamaru.

"This is perfect! Come on Ino you'll see what I was talking about!" said Sakura as she dragged Ino to a good spot to see the show.

"You know it's not too late to give up now Rin Tin Tin." said Naruto.

"No way! If I can pull this off the ladies back home will go to me plus I you owe me a rematch for beating me in the Chunin Exams!" said Kiba.

"Alright if that's the way you want it. Pardon me while I get my Duel Disk from my ride." said Naruto walking over to his Duel Runner.

"Wow is that yours Naruto?" asked Choji.

"Yep. I know the maker pretty well I can get him to make a Duel Runner for you guys if you like." said Naruto. Sakura nudged Ino with her elbow in a playful matter. Naruto went to the front where the gages are and pressed a button.

"Disengaging Duel Disk." the computer said as it placed the Duel Disk parts on a bracer on Naruto's left arm.

"That fancy trick won't help you!" mocked Kiba as he got his Duel Disk on while Akamaru sat by him.

"Less talk, more cards Kibble Breath!" Naruto shot back.

Naruto:4000/Kiba:4000

Kiba and Naruto had their hands and were ready to duel. Kiba mostly had beast type and beast warrior type monsters while Naruto has various types. "I'll go first." Naruto said, drawing on his first turn. "And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode.(DEF: 2000)" A bulky monster that looks like it's made from clay earth appeared on the field. He then placed two cards face down and ended his turn. Kiba smirked. "Ha, like that's save you. I summon Flamvell Firedog in attack mode.(ATK: 1900) then I play the field spell, Forest. this gives my Flamvell Firedog 200 attack and defense point boost." (Flamvell Firedog: ATK: 1900 + 200 = 2100) 'Not good, Clayman can't hold out against him.' Naruto thought.

Kiba smirked. "Now Flamvell Firedog, attack that Clayman." Kiba said, making the fire-like dog send a fireball at Clayman, destroying it. Naruto then activated a trap. "I activate, Hero Signal. This allows me to summon an Elemental Hero if one of my monsters were destroyed, and I chose Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. (ATK: 1000)" A green bird suited man appeared on the field. Kiba laughed and ended his turn, thinking Naruto doesn't stand a chance.

Naruto drew and smirked. "I play polymerization to fuse Avian from my field and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. (ATK: 2100) " Avian and a red body suited woman known as Burstinatrix flew into the air and fused to become Flame Wingman. Kiba then saw the attack points. "Ha, our monsters are equal and there is no way you can afford to lose your monster." Naruto smirked. "Not if I activate H-Heated Heart to increase Flame Wingman's attack points by 500.(ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600) Now Flame Wingman, attack Flamvell Firedog with Skydive Scorcher." Flame Wingman jumped up in the air and was surrounded by flames, heading towards Kiba's monster.

'Crap.' Kiba thought. The attack destroyed the dog and Kiba's life points fell.

Naruto: 4000/Kiba: 3500

"and if you think that was bad, Flame Wingman's super power allows him to give you damage equal to that of your destroyed monster." Naruto announced. Flame Wingman was in front of Kiba and held out his Dragon like arm, shooting out a stream of flames. "Gah" Kiba said.

Naruto: 4000/Kiba: 1400

Naruto ended his turn. Kiba growled and drew. Smirking at the card, Kiba placed it face down with another card. "I play two cards face down and I summon Moja in attack position(ATK: 100 + 200 = 300)." A small monster appeared on the field. Naruto thought this might be a trap so he decided to play safe and drew. "I play the spell Double Summon to allow me to summon twice, and I use that to summon both Nitro Synchron(ATK: 300) and Speed Warrior(ATK: 800) in attack mode."

Naruto said as Speed Warrior and Nitro Synchron appeared on the field. "Then I play the spell, O-Over Soul to bring back Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode.(ATK: 800)." Clayman reappeared to the field. "I then tune Nitro Synchron to both Clayman and Speed Warrior to Synchro summon..." Naruto proclaimed as Nitro Synchron turned into light green rings that surrounded both Speed Warrior and Clayman, whom were both back to back, and started turning transparent and having orange outlines before being enveloped in a green light. "Stardust Dragon!(ATK: 2500)" Naruto finished.

A silver and blue dragon appeared on the field, making everyone go in awe. 'Naruto-kun, you've gotten so strong.' Hinata thought. Ino and Tenten thought the sight of the dragon was beautiful. Kiba blinked. "Hey, why didn't you use polymerization for that fusion monster?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled. "This monster is a synchro monster, it doesn't need a polymerization. Instead it needs 1 tuner monster and 1 or more non-tuner monsters, and how synchro monsters are summoned is you need the synchro material levels to match the synchro material levels to match the synchro monster." Naruto explained, shocking Kiba. Naruto smirked. "Now, Flame Wingman, attack Moja." Naruto said, and Flame Wingman attacked by sending a fire ball towards Moja. Moja was destroyed by the fire ball. "I activate the trap Defense Draw, any battle damage I would receive becomes 0 and I can draw one card, and since Moja was destroyed in battle, I can return one monster from my graveyard that's level four or lower." Kiba said.

Naruto smiled. "But your defenseless, so I attack you directly with Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare." Stardust Dragon shot blue flames at Kiba. "Not if I activate Waboku, negating any damage done to me." Naruto sweat dropped. "Then wouldn't it have been better to use that card first to save your monster?" Kiba smirked. "Oh, I have something planed." Naruto ended his turn, not liking the way Kiba said that.

Kiba drew and played a spell card. "I activate Cost Down. By discarding one card, I can lower the levels in my hand by two. This allows me to summon Two Thousand Needles." Kiba said, discarding a card and summoned an extremely spiked porcupine "Next I activate Wild Nature's Release, allowing Two Thousand Needles' attack points to be increased by the same amount as his defense points." (2000 + 1800 = 3800) "I attack your Flame Wingman." Kiba announced and Two Thousand Needles shot needles at Flame Wingman and lowering Naruto's life points.

Naruto: 2300/Kiba: 1400

Kiba then placed one card face down and ended his turn. Naruto drew and smirked at the card. "Sorry Kiba, but this duel has to end. I activate one of Stardust Dragon's special effects. It allows me to special summon a Dark Magician from my hand, and I just drew one. Come forth, Dark Magician."(AN: I know Stardust doesn't have that ability, it was suggested by someone and i thought it was interesting) Naruto said and summoned a man in purple armor and robe on the field. "And when he come to the field, Any monster stronger then him goes to the graveyard!" Kiba gasped as his monster got sucked down a hole that came out from under it. "Now Dark Magician, attack."

Kiba activated his trap. "I activate Ring of Destruction, and I destroy your Dark Magician and make this duel a draw." Naruto then countered the trap. "I prevent your trap's ability with Stardust Dragon's other effect, by tributing him, I can negate your traps effect that destroys a monster."

Kiba's trap card then turned into stardust and Stardust Dragon disappeared. Dark Magician continued his attack, sending a dark magic wave and depleating Kiba's life points.

Naruto: 2300/Kiba: 0

Kiba's head drooped. "Dang it, I lost again. I better work on my strategies better." Naruto held out his hand. "Good duel and nice try at taking the leader position, but I won't give it up without a fight." Naruto said, shaking Kiba's hand in good sportsman ship.

-later-

The Puzzle Club, a place where the students hang out during the academy's off hours is also where students with talent perform.

'Those exams are torture. It's so good to come here to unwind.' thought Alexis Rhodes as she walked in.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the MC said. "it is my honor to introduce a new performer. He gave me a demo tape earlier and I can tell you right now he is hotter then a pistol. Presenting for the first time in the Puzzle Club. Naruto Uzumaki!" Alexis, having seen him at his entrance exam shot her head up at the announcement as the boy came on the stage with a guitar that has the same colors as his Stardust Dragon. the dragon's image was on it as well as Konoha's symbol.

"Thank you." said Naruto as the onlookers cheered for him. "A teacher of mine once told me that you must have a lot of talents under your belt so you can be a master of what you do. So I took up guitar as a hobby. The owner of this place just happened to be walking by and heard me practice. He felt he had to sign me up. To be frank I think he made a deal with that little guy on that box of Lucky Charms." the crowd laughed at that as the stage drummer made a rim shot. "Anyway I've been going over some songs and I found one that made me think of my village leader. I hope you like it." With that, the music started.

{Song Begins.}

Naruto: On a warm summer's evenin', on a train bound for nowhere  
I met up with the gambler. We were both too tired to sleep.  
So we took turns a-starin' out the window at the darkness.  
When boredom overtook us, he began to speak.

He said, 'Son, I've made a life out of readin' people's faces.  
Knowin' what the cards were by the way they held their eyes.  
So if you don't mind my sayin', I can see you're out of aces,  
For a taste of your whiskey, I'll give you some advice.'

So I handed him my bottle, and he drank down my last swallow.  
Then he bummed a cigarette and asked me for a light.  
And the night got deathly quiet, and his face lost all expression.  
He said, 'If you're gonna play the game, boy, you gotta learn to play it right.

CHORUS: You've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away, know when to run.  
You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table.  
There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done.

Every gambler knows that the secret to survivin'  
Is knowin' what to throw away and knowin' what to keep.  
'Cause every hand's a winner and every hand's a loser  
And the best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep.'  
CHORUS  
And when he finished speakin', he turned back toward the window,  
Crushed out his cigarette and faded off to sleep.  
And somewhere in the darkness, the gambler he broke even.  
And in his final words I found an ace that I could keep.  
CHORUSx2

{Song Ends}

A loud cheer came from the stands as Naruto finished the song.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he left the stage. Backstage he met up with Mike the owner.

"See what did I tell you?" said Mike. "You're a hit Naruto my man! Just think about it. If you keep this up you can make 100 hit records!"

"If I can get my own recording studio at my village." said Naruto. "You'll have to talk it over with my village leader. No way am I gonna travel to a place miles away. See you next week Mike."

"Yeah see you Naruto." said Mike as his new star left. "Jeez why does the talent that comes here have to be stubborn?" he grumbled to himself.

"By you a root beer Mr. Talented?" asked Alexis as Naruto passed by the juice bar.

"You're Alexis right? Jaden told me about you." said Naruto.

"And you must be the infamous Naruto. My dorm's next door to Sakura's and she wouldn't shut up about you." said Alexis.

"Reckon I have been the talk of the town." said Naruto as he took a seat.

"What town? This is an academy." said Alexis.

"Figure of speech." said Naruto as his drink came up.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Alexis.

"Don't know. I've been taught to do so much, I might start my own school." said Naruto making Alexis laugh.

"You're funny!" she said.

"In life there's many roads, to find one that's the best for you it's best to have a look at each one of them." said Naruto.

"Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" asked Alexis.

"I could work it in. Might have to make it a shared date but I'm sure it's workable." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I heard you can take more the 1 wife." said Alexis. "Well I have to go so I'll see you later.

"I well count the days till I see your angelic face again." said Naruto making Alexis blush as she left.

"Well now. Aren't you famous eh Naruto?" asked a familiar voice from behind. Naruto spun around to be face to face with Kabuto.

"Want are you doing here?" he growled out.

"Just a little recon work for Lord Orochimaru. He still wants to get his hands on Sasuke and those wonderful eyes of his." said Kabuto taking a seat.

"Well if you want him, you're gonna have to get through me!" declared Naruto fingering a kunai he had hidden.

"There's no need to make a scene here. I'm just here to tell you that we have Oto nins here in Duel Academy ready to strike. This game of Duel Monsters is quite fascinating and the master intends to figure out how to use it. That virus Hunter Pace planted, we gave it to him so we can learn how to make our own Duel Runners. To bad it will be gone by sunrise. Right now the computer has the power to finish making the Runner being made for your pink haired girlfriend. I just came here to give to the heads up. The master wants to test himself against you in that magical armor of yours." said Kabuto.

"If he wants a challenge fine. I still owe him for forcing Jiji to sacrifice himself!" growled Naruto.

"You're welcome to try. Just be sure to keep an eye on Sasuke from now on. We could get him at any time." said Kabuto before he left. Once he was gone Naruto ducked under the table and wrote a note.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" he cried out in a whisper calling forth his best toad friend Gamakichi.

"Yo Naruto! Long time no see! How's it been?" the toad asked.

"Try to keep your voice down my friend. I'm supposed to be undercover. I need you to take this to Lady Tsunade ASAP." said Naruto handing him the note.

"Sure thing buddy. Once I'm done please be sure to call me when you can. I got a whole lot of gossip for you. It's a scream!" said Gamakichi.

"Deal." said Naruto.

"Alright see ya." said Gamakichi before he disappeared.

-Tsunade-

Tsunade was currently planning on how to get Naruto's inheritance and planning on to be rid of the current civilian council members and put up ones that do not hate Naruto and could do the job. 'I'm glad there are some that can do this.' Tsunade thought as she reviewed the resumes from many of the people she interviewed, many of them had no ill towards Naruto. As Tsunade was starting a letter to the Fire Daimyo, Gamakichi appeared on her desk. "Yo Tsunade, I got a message from Naruto." Gamakichi said, holding a folded piece of paper. Tsunade quickly opened it and grimaced, Orochimaru has ninja in Duel Academy and knows about Naruto's armor. "Damn it, this is getting dangerous. Kushina better get there soon." Tsunade said to herself. Gamakichi left after delivering the note.

-Negaverse HQ-

"Are they ready Camille?" asked Jedite.

"Yes master. It took a lot of work to trap 5 Rinshi to put the Tokens on but I did it. Presenting the 5 Fingers of Poison. Rantipede, Naja, Stingerlla, Gakko and Toady. The 5 most dangerous warriors in your army." said Camille.

"Good work my friend." said Jedite before turning to the 5 powered down Rinshi Beasts. "Go and spread fear from the rooftops of Duel Academy. That shall turn on my Power Bands at long last." The 5 beasts bowed and left.

-Ninja Ops-

"So you think we can do alright in the entrance exams tomorrow Shikamaru?" asked Choji as he and the newly arrived ninjas unrolled their sleeping bags since they haven't been sorted into dorms yet.

"We should. I'm just surprised that Naruto aced that duel. Who knows what else he's hiding from us. What a drag!" said Shikamaru as he unrolled Ino's sleeping bag after unrolling his.

"Well we should all be there for him. Naruto's reasons are his own so I'm sure he'll tell us when the time is right." said Neji taking care of his and Hinata's bags.

"A very logical response Neji." said Shino.

"You know, I think Naruto falls under the CRA. I know my sister Hana likes him. Maybe I can set them up together when we get back." said Kiba.

"YOSH! I promise I will not let Naruto down on this mission!" declared Lee. "If I can't do that I'll run 900 around Duel Academy! If I can't do that I'll punch the log 1000 times! If I can't do that I'll do 800 situps! If I can' do that--"

"WE GET THE POINT LEE!" the boys shouted at him.

"Lee being himself again?" asked Tenten as she, Hinata and Ino came into the room dressed in their nightgowns.

"Yep." said Choji.

"Ino where did you get that tattoo on your right arm?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hinata's got one as well." said Neji. The 2 girls in question looked at their arms and let out a loud "ACK!"

"I don't think they're tattoos, they might be magical birthmarks. I've seen a couple show up on Naruto's arm as well as Sakura's during that Duel." deduced Shino.

"Yeah that's right!" said Tenten.

"So does that mean they're connected somehow?" asked Kiba.

"Well let's not worry about it now. Thinking while being sleepy is too troublesome. We might figure this out tomorrow after the exams." said Shikamaru. The others nodded and went to sleep.

-Dreamscape-

"Huh? What are you guys doing in my dream?" asked Ino as she and the gang appeared in a well known void.

"You got me." said Choji. the others looked confused as well.

"That's because I linked your dreamscapes together. That why I don't have to talk to all of you 1 at a time." said Helios as he appeared.

"Hey you're the guy Naruto told us about!" said Tenten.

"Ah I see you've been given the heads up on me. So you must know who the Sailor Scouts are." said Helios. the ninjas nodded. "Good so I can leave that out of my explaining." with that he made a movie theater appear.

"A dream movie?" asked Ino.

"With so many here it can me a bit of a hassle to help you travel. So I came up with this. The first movie you're about to see is Naruto's life from the day he was born. Some of this is classified info that you're not supposed be told from anyone in Konoha. But since I'm not from there that rule doesn't apply to me." said Helios before he started the movie.

"Troublesome adults! Just because of that fox inside him they treat him like dirt! That is not who Naruto is!" said Shikamaru.

"That is truly unacceptable!" said Shino.

"From time to time, my parents would let Naruto spend some time with us. And I would see a mob run around and my mom told me not to talk to them. Now I know why!" said Ino before she started to cry.

"For many years my father has been trying to let Naruto live with us, but the elders won't let him!" sobbed Hinata.

"I recall when Naruto would often hide in my family's weapons shop. My uncle would make him a set of throwing weapons to work with!" sobbed Tenten.

"Anyone who can match me in speed eating is alright in my book." said Choji.

"I often spend some of my nights wondering about that strange chakra system from Naruto's stomach when I faced him in the Chunin exams. I can sleep better now that I know." said Neji.

"Dogs and Foxes are kinfolk. Anyone who treats him bad will answer to us from now on!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"NARUTO IS TOO YOUTHFUL TO BE A MONSTER!" declared Lee. Helios chuckled and switched movies.

"This next reel is about Kyuubi's life and the reason she attacked Konoha in the first place. You'll also see her human form." he said starting it.

"Amaya's Kyuubi?" asked Ino when the movie ended.

"Demon Fox or not she was brainwashed by a troublesome member of Sasuke's clan who should be hunted down so I see her as a comrade. Who agrees?" asked Shikamaru. The others raised their hands. Helios switched movies again.

"Here is how Duel Monsters came to be. A history that started 3000 years ago." he said starting the 3rd movie.

"Wow! How come you didn't know about this Shikamaru? Your clan works with shadows." said Choji.

"We don't research THAT much. It would be too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Now Ino and Hinata, you 2 should pay attention. This last movie tell what you marks mean." said Helios starting the last reel.

"Signers?" asked Ino looking at her mark when the movie ended.

"Crimson Dragon?" asked Hinata looking at her mark as well.

"Yes. Now to aid you in this mission you'll all need AKAs as well. I figured out some things for the boys but I'm still racking my brain on the girls. If I figure something out I'll let you know." said Helios making items appear in the hands of Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee and Kiba.

"Rats!" said Ino. (AN: I need 3 OC Scout ideas people!)

"Now 1 last touch." said Helios walking over to Neji and Hinata. "You 2 have eyes that can raise a lot of questions so I'll fix it so they'll look normal while still letting you use your doujutsu." with that he waved his hand over their eyes. When he was done Neji had brown eyes while Hinata's was a beautiful shade of purple.

"Not bad." said Neji looking at a mirror.

"You think Naruto would like this look Ino?" asked Hinata looking at a mirror as well.

"Trust me Hinata, that is a hot look for you!" said Ino.

"Your dream time is now over. I wish all of you good luck." said Helios before the gang was engulfed in a bright light.

-Duel Academy-

Naruto was walking back to his dorm after telling Sheppard what he learned, deep in thought. As he entered his dorm room, Jaden spoke. "Yo Naruto, our new dorm master is here and wants to see you. She will be at the dorm master room." Jaden said. Naruto nodded and walked to the dorm master room. He knocked on the door and heard "Come in" Naruto entered the room and met a red haired woman in a Slifer Red blazer and red pants. Her eyes were a slightly different shade of blue than Naruto's. Naruto felt a familiar bond to her that he hardly remembers. The woman looked at Naruto, smiling. "Naruto, you look just like your father, only with whisker marks." She said, hugging Naruto. Naruto went wide eyed then hugged the woman back

"Hey mom. I missed you." Naruto said, hugging her tightly. The woman smiled and kissed Naurto's forehead. "Yep, I'm your mother. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and your father was Minato Namikaze. From what I heard from your new friend Helios, you have been doing better than in Konoha. I'm so proud of you." Kushina said. Naruto smiled. "Thanks mom, you'd be surprised what I faced recently and how I also beat it." Naruto said. Kushina nodded. "Yes, your hero persona is RyuTenshi and how you've been getting girls on you." Naruto slightly blushed, causing Kushina to laugh.

"It's good to have you here mom." Naruto hugged his mom again, and she hugged back. Naruto and Kushina broke their hug and decided to go to bed.

-Next Mourning (Before sunrise.)-

"Naruto? What are you doing up this early?" asked Kushina seeing her son at the yard.

"If I'm going to talk to the Sailor Scouts, I should talk to them before classes." said Naruto before he pressed a button on his bracer which summoned his Duel Runner.

"Well I supposed that would be a good idea. Just be careful girls are kinda cranky when they wake up before breakfast." said Kushina.

"You got it mom. See you later." said Naruto as he got on his Runner and rode off.

-Blue Dorm-

"Ah there you are Naruto. The stage is all set." said Pegasus as Naruto arrived.

"Could we please get this over with? I don't like being up before sunrise." said Kaiba.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba." said Naruto. "Sakura-chan knows the plan and knowing her, she should be here in 3 2 1."

"Hi everyone." said Sakura as she walked to the group.

"Told you." said Naruto.

"Yeah I know." said Kaiba before turning to Sakura. "It took us a while with the delay Hunter Pace has set us. But we managed to finish your Duel Runner." with that, he uncovered said Duel Runner.

"It's beautiful!" said a teary eyed Sakura.

"And I made a color change circuit so it can change when you change to Sailor Earth so you can keep your secret." said Kaiba making Sakura hug him extra hard.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH MR. KAIBA!" she squealed.

"You're welcome. May I have some air please?" Kaiba gasped out making Sakura let go him.

"Sorry about that. I forget my own strength sometimes." she said. Kaiba patted her shoulder to let her know it's okay while trying to regain his breath.

"And here are the Speed Spell cards you'll need for Turbo Duels. As well as some Tuner Monsters and Synchro Monsters. Even your Signer Dragon Partner." said Pegasus making Sakura hug him as well after she took the cards. Naruto pried her off so he could breathe.

"So Sheppard told us there's new Ninjas around." said Kaiba.

"Yep. the rest of our graduating class as well as a team that made it out of the Academy the year before." said Naruto.

"Looks like I got some more Duel Runners to make." sighed Kaiba.

"Lucky I have my company work around the clock making Speed Spells." said Pegasus.

"I would love to stay and chat some more but we have a lot to do before the sun comes up gentlemen." said Naruto as he and Sakura got on their Duel Runners and put on their helmets.

"You even know how to ride Sakura?" asked Kaiba.

"Naruto-kun may be the highest ranking male on that game, but I am the highest ranking female." said Sakura.

"Did you leave that note for Serena?" asked Naruto.

"Yep. And I made Amy a note too. Lucky thing she's next door to us." said Sakura.

"Well let's go to Yellow and pick up Amaya. I'm sure she left Raye, Lita and Mina notes since they're her roommates." said Naruto.

"Ready to go." said Sakura.

"Then let's Rock & Ride!" said Naruto before they sped off.

"Sheppard did say he was going to introduce Kushina at the entrance exams today right?" asked Kaiba.

"Indeed yes Kaiba boy. And I'm sure she'll want a Duel Runner as well." said Pegasus.

"Lucky for them you're paying me for all those Runners!" said Kaiba.

"Very true." said Pegasus.

-With the scouts-

The girls were yawning, having to get up early in the morning to meet with Naruto, Sakura, and Amaya. "I wonder(Yawn) why they asked us to be out here early." Serena said. Amy was still rubbing her eyes. "From what I can guess, it's something about their home village." After Amy said that, the girls heard two motorcycles heading towards them. Turning, they saw two Duel Runners stopping not to far from them. Three people got of the two Duel Runners. Sakura got of her Duel Runner and Naruto and Amaya got off of Naruto's Duel Runner.

Lita was the first to speak. "Why did you three tell us to be here this early." Naruto slightly chuckled. "Sorry ladies, but this is important. I finally got permission to tell you ladies about the mission Sakura and I are on." Naruto said and Sakura took over the explanation. "We are ninjas from a village called Konoha. Our mission is to protect the students at Duel Academy from threats while posing as students, and events led up to our leader sending back up and will enter here after the entrance exams."

The girls blinked. "Wow, no wonder Naruto was good at fighting those guys when I was in a jam." Raye said. Sakura, Amaya, and Naruto smirked. "We also know your secret as Sailor Scouts," Naruto said, shocking the girls. "But your about to see ours. Ready?" Sakura nodded and held out her wand. "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER" Sakura announced, transforming into Sailor Earth and shocking the girls. Naruto then put on the RyuBuckle. "Henshin" Naruto said, was covered by a mass swirl of feathers before the faded away, turning him back into RyuTenshi.  
Amaya smirked and changed into an armored form. It was feminine and fox-like. "I'm sure your shocked at this, but again you need not worry about me, Sakura, Amaya, and the others blowing out secrets." RT said. Serena asked. "How? I mean.." RT placed his hand on Serena's shoulder. "You can thank Helios for giving me and Sakura these powers and freeing Amaya. I will also do my best to make up for Darien's death." RT said, caressing Serena's cheek

Sailor Earth, Amaya, and RT changed back to normal and led the girls to Ninja ops.

-Ninja Ops-

"Hey guys, up and at them." said Naruto as he and his party came in and was glomped by Hinata, Ino and Tenten who started crying.  
"A friend of yours who has a horn on his head visited us in our dreams last night." said Shikamaru. Naruto rolled his eyes at that.  
"Are we still friends?" he asked. Then Ninjas nodded. "Thanks guys." with that, he patted the trio on their backs to let them know it was alright till they let go.  
"So Amaya, what are you going to call your Superhero look?" asked Sakura.

"I think Storm Fox has a nice ring to it." said Amaya.

"Wow! This place is impressive!" said Amy.

"Yeah good thing this place is big enough to fit all of us." said Naruto.

"Well with 3 bigwigs, it may as well be." a new voice said making everybody but Naruto tense.

"Everyone I have a surprise for you. After all my life I thought I was an orphan, Well it turns out I wasn't things played out to look that way thinks to Danzo. I would like all of you to meet my mother and the new head of the Red Dorm: Kushina Uzumaki!" he announced proudly as said girl appeared.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. I was married to the 4th Hokage after all." Kushina corrected making all the ninjas gasp.

"Naruto-kun, you're the son of the 4th Hokage?" asked Sakura.

"I just found out last night so I'm just as surprised as you are." said Naruto.

"It does make sense when you take off the whisker marks. No one figured it out. What a drag." said Shikamaru.

"But how?" asked Choji.

"Danzo tricked me into thinking Naruto was dead after Minato took him after he was born." said Kushina placing a hand on Amaya's shoulder to let her know she forgives her. "So I left to rebuild my home village." The ninjas cursed Danzo under their breaths after hearing that.

"Well she's here now, that all that matters. It's logical that we move forward." said Shino.

"You're right as always Shino." said Naruto before he introduced everyone to his mother.

"I must say Naruto you sure have your father's luck in meeting beautiful girls. All of them look like they can help you make me lots of grandchildren in the future." said Kushina making Naruto and the girls brush.

"MOM MUST YOU?" screamed Naruto.

"A mother's duty." said Kushina.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lady Kushina." said Sakura making Kushina look at her.

"I know your family, your dad's been competing with Minato for years to net me. And your mom has been trying to net Minato for that long as well. I did like your uncle on your father's side. He was a good friend." she said.

"I'm moving in with him once this mission is over till the wedding." said Sakura shaking.

"Good girl." said Kushina before turning to the other ninjas. "I recall your families as well. All of them was good friends. It's good to see that while the more things change, the more things stay the same." she stopped to look at Hinata and Neji. "Helios did a good job on making over those eyes, they're really pretty."

"Thank you Lady Kushina." said Neji while Hinata fainted.

"Something tells me I'd better work on that shyness a bit before we get to the exam hall. I'll see you all later." said Kushina picking up Hinata and leaving.

"You heard her guys. Get your decks and let's rev it up!" said Naruto making the ninjas get ready.

-Entrance Exams-

Many potential students for Duel Academy were getting ready to duel the school proctors, including team's 8, 10, and Gai. Chancellor Sheppard walked up to a mic and his voice was heard on the stereos. "I'd like to welcome all the potential students in entrance exams. I would also like to introduce a new member to the Duel Academy staff, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze as the Slifer Red dorm head." said girl walked up to the mic. "Thank you Chancellor Sheppard. This goes out to all who live in my dorm: A lot of people think of you as the lowest of the low, that you're a bunch of slackers. Well I'm going to bust my rear to make sure that stops here and now." she was stopped when she heard Dr. Crowler laughing so she punched him in the nose before she continued. "A lot of you have been complaining about the food but don't worry I'm a great cook!" a lot of the Red students cheered at that. "But make no mistake you cross the line and I'll punish you so hard you think you're in the Armed Forces!" the students shivered at that as Sheppard took the mic back. He gulped a bit before he spoke. "Uh thank you Kushina. Now without further ado: Let the duels begin!"  
The duels began for everyone. The ninja teams passed their duels and were arranged send to different dorms. Hinata and Neji were in Obelisk Blue. Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru were in Ra Yellow. Kiba and Choji were in Slifer Red. Naruto, whom was watching their duels, smirked as his friends made it. Duel Academy just got more interesting.

-DA Rooftops-

"Very impressive." said Naja when the exams ended.

"This Duel Monsters looks like a good game." said Gakko.

"Some of those guys look like they have fast hands." said Rantipede.

"It does look fun." said Stingerlla.

"DUH, I don't get it." said Toady.

"What are you 5 doing here?" asked Camille as she appeared.

"DUH, we were watching the exams." said Toady.

"Well Master Jedite sent me to find what the holdup was. Now you get to work or else!" Camille commanded before she disappeared.

"She's right we did waste a lot of time. Begin the attack!" said Naja.

-Ninja Ops-

"Man Naruto how did you get this lucky?" asked Kiba as he watched Kushina talk with the girls.

"Got me. I guess women are attracted to sob stories." said Naruto while petting Luna who was on his lap.

"I bet. Naruto could you see if you can find me a girl? I think you owe me since I suggested that there should be an animal care center for students pets." said Kiba.

"I thought you missed your sister. Why else you would ask me to send a toad to Tsunade to ask for her?" asked Naruto.

"Because my sister Hana has a crush on you and I thought this can be the excuse for her to come here." said Kiba making Naruto freeze up.

"Kiba why did you have to say that? I was liking that petting!" whined Luna.

"Kiba, a favor?" asked Artemis walking up with Akamaru chewing on his tail. "Can you get your dog off of me?" Kiba nodded and picked his partner up.

"What a drag. What else can happen today?" asked Shikamaru just as the alarms sounded. "Me and my big mouth."

"We got trouble at the roofs." said Sakura checking the computers.

"Looks like there's 5 powered down Rinshi Beasts this time." said Amy.

"Well I say we go over there and get them!" said Lita.

"Agreed. Scouts you're with me. The rest of you keep watch." said Sakura.

"What about Naruto?" asked Choji waving a hand in front of the dazed hero's face.

"He'll be alright. His father went through the same thing 1 time. I can snap him out of it and send him to you." said Kushina.

"Thanks Lady Kushina." said Sakura before she and the Scouts transformed and left.

-Battlezone-

"Ah, I love the smell of fear in the mourning." said Naja.

"Then you should switch to decaf!" said Sailor Earth as she and the Scouts appeared.

"Ah Sailor Scouts. We was waiting for you." said Naja as his teammates appeared before they transformed and introduced themselves.

"5 Fingers of Poison? How strange is that?" asked Jupiter.

"You'll see. GET THEM!" ordered Naja as the fivesome blasted the Scouts to the ground. forcing them to power down.

-Ninja Ops-

"He's still out." said Ino after trying to snap Naruto out of his shock for the 10th time.

"The best way to wake him up is with a kiss. His father had the same look on him when I told him I was pregnant." said Kushina. Hinata and Ino blushed.

"You should do it Hinata. You was crushing on him first." said Ino. Hinata was shaking like a leaf.

"I-if that's the only way I'll do it." she said going up to Naruto and kissing him full on the lips forcing herself not to faint. Naruto woke up and returned the kiss with great passion.

"You don't need to say it. I love you too Hinata." he said when the kiss ended. That was all Hinata could take so she fainted.

'My Baby's growing up so fast!' thought a teary eyed Kushina.

"Where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"We got a Rinshi attack so they left to take them out." said Neji.

"How are they doing?" asked Naruto.

"They got blasted off the roof." said Choji. Naruto then got to his Duel Runner, transformed and raced out before anyone can blink.

-Battlezone-

"What just happened?" asked Lita when she and the Scouts came to.

"They attacked so fast, they didn't give us a chance to counter." said Amy.

"Heads up team, it's Round 2!" said Sakura seeing the 5 Fingers in their powered Down forms. This time they was not alone.

"JEDITE?" screamed Serena Amy and Raye as 1.

"Long time no see Miss Moon." said Jedite.

"I thought we killed you a long time ago." said Serena.

"Not exactly. You see Beryl transported me back to the pole where she encased me in a crystal which made me sleep and see my worse nightmares. She intended for me to stay there forever. But a cosmic event freed me from it. I found a few artifacts that made me get the Negaverse back in order. The Rinshi and those Beast Tokens, that's what I use to turn them into Rinshi Beasts by the way, was part of it. As well as a machine that takes the fear from humans for power. Once it is fully charged I can take over the Universe!" said Jedite.

"I have bad news for you Jedite. I'm more powerful then I was back then!" said Serena getting up.

"Yes well another item I found was a mirror that can show me everything and everyone past and present. I used that to catch up on what I missed and I saw all the adventures you had since we last met. It also has a voice matcher so that's how I found out who you are. Another item I found is these 2 armbands I'm wearing." said Jedite as he showed them.

"Anything else?" asked Serena.

"I also found Camille encased in stone. She agreed to serve me after I freed her. She does make good company. Now since you killed Beryl for me I am grateful. But I am mad for all those times you made me look like a fool. So I asked myself 'How do I go about this?' and I answered myself 'kill her in a way she don't suffer too bad.' You're mine Sailor Moon. LION BEAST,SPIRIT UNLEASH!" At Jedite's command, his armbands glowed incasing him in black and gold lion style armor.

The scouts were shocked at Jedite's transformation and Jedite chuckled. "This is the power of the Lion Beast, now lets see how it compares to you. Five Fingers, attack the scouts, but Miss Moon is mine." Naja and the other Rinshi Beasts nodded and attacked the other scouts while Jedite started fighting Sailor Moon. Toady was dealing with Sailor Jupiter, overwhelming her with his strength. Sailor Mars was being becoming frustrated with Stingerella because of here dance like movements. Rantapede was having an easy time with Sailor Mercury and injected her with his painful, non-lethal poison. Gakko dodged all of Sailor Venus's attacks and landed painful hits on Sailor Venus. Sailor Earth was trying to hold off Naja, but he proved to be difficult to fight and was kicked down. Sailor Moon was being beaten by Jedite in his armored form. While Sailor Moon was fighting Jedite, she noticed a strange tattoo, similar to Sakura's, on her right arm.

The other scouts were down in pain, unable to move at the moment and Sailor Moon was surrounded. Jedite chuckled and said. "Stingerella, inject her with some of your paralysis venom." Stingerella quickly moved behind Sailor Moon and stuck her stinger into her neck before Sailor Moon could react and prevent this. Sailor Moon felt her body stiff up and was then quickly on the ground. The Rinshi Beasts bowed and Naja asked. "What are your orders master?" Jedite smirked under his armored helmet. "You can head back to Headquarters, I can take care of Miss Moon myself." The Five Fingers of Poison nodded and left.

Jedite pulled out a sword that looked like a lions tail. "Well Miss Moon, looks like you'll join your prince very soon." Jedite said and rose his sword to cut Sailor Moon's head off, but a stray flying rose hit Jedite's armored hand, forcing him to drop the sword away from Sailor Moon. The other scouts painfully turn to see RyuTenshi in the tree. "Jedite, you harmed and even tried to kill my comrades. That is unforgivable and I will defeat you with all my strength." RyuTenshi said, drawing KamiRyuKen.

Jedite chuckled and picked up his sword. "Lets see who is stronger then, I know about you RyuTenshi." RyuTenshi jumped out of the tree and got into a stance. The two armored men started walking away from the scouts before dashing of closer to Duel Academy. Jedite jumped towards RyuTenshi and slashed at him, but RyuTenshi blocked it with KamiRyuKen. "Your quite good, but I'm better." Jedite said and knee RyuTenshi in the gut, giving the armored villain a chance to slash diagonally on RyuTenshi's chest. RyuTenshi backed up and dodged some incoming attacks from Jedite. They were close to the entrance of the academy and RyuTenshi ran up one of the stone columns to dodge one of Jedite's slashes, forcing Jedite's blade into the stone columns.

Jumping back down, RyuTenshi landed behind Jedite and made a slash on the villains back. "Gah, I'll get you for that." Jedite pulled out his sword from the column and swung it to fast for RyuTenshi to block. While RyuTenshi was still on the ground, Jedite kicked RyuTenshi into the nearby outside wall of the academy, ten feet from the ground. 'Damn it, this guy is powerful.' RyuTenshi thought and started to fall. RyuTenshi gathered himself enough to try and land on his feet, but Jedite was fast enough to grab RyuTenshi by his neck and slammed him into the wall. RyuTenshi grunted.

Jedite smirked evilly under his helmet and said. "Ah the infamous RyuTenshi, a so called hero of the Academy, but lets see how much a hero he is when he's impaled." Unknown to Jedite, RyuTenshi reached for his belt and pulled out a gun like item, pointed it at Jedite's armored chest and pulled the trigger. The gun like item fired energy shots that landed on Jedite's chest, damaging it and forcing the villain to let go. That gave RyuTenshi time to say. "Sojouko Henshin, Fire." RyuTenshi was surrounded in burning feathers and changed back to his fire form. "RyuTenshi, Fire Form."

Jedite chuckled and the two clashed each other with their swords. 'Time to play dirty.' Jedite thought. "I call on the Spirit of the Lion." A transparent black and gold lion appeared and swung it's paw at RyuTenshi, knocking the angelic dragon warrior back. Jedite laughed and stomped on RyuTenshi's chest. "I see, your not as strong as I thought. Too bad, I was beginning to have fun. I'll enjoy mounting your head next to Moon's" RyuTenshi started to be come angry and gripped Jedite's black and gold armored leg. The RyuBuckle started to spark with gold electricity and eight golden wings appear as an engraving around the dragon head coin.

Jedite then noticed how RyuTenshi was being enveloped in golden electricity, changing his armor. The bodysuit turned from black to red. The fire red parts of the armor turned gold and a little more fire like. RyuTenshi's helmet changed to red as well as the gem turned into a shape of a golden flaming dragon head. This was RyuTenshi's Nova Form. "So you got a new form, not like that's going to help yo-why is my leg burning up?" Jedite saw smoke coming from where RyuTenshi was gripping until his leg started of fire. "OW OW OW, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT." Jedite yelled, swinging his leg.

RyuTenshi got up and picked up KamiRyuKen in his Nova form. KamiRyuKen was now three and a half feet long, the blade a deeper red and had a gold flame shaped tip. "Nova..." RyuTenshi start, gripping the sword with both of his hands. "....Blazing Slash." The blade was surrounded by flames. RyuTenshi quickly ran up gave a powerful slash at Jedite's armored form, sending the villain flying into a tree with his armor smoking. "Gah." Jedite grunted. RyuTenshi put KamiRyuKen away and crouched with his right foot pointing towards Jedite. "Nova Dragon Kick." RyuTenshi said, jumping into the air for a flying side kick that was ignited with bright flames. "HHHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH" RyuTenshi cried, heading towards Jediate. Jedite chuckled. "I'll take my leave now, but I'll return for my revenge on you." Jedite said, vanishing. RyuTenshi canceled his attack and landed on his feet to look for Jedite. "Damn, he got away." RyuTenshi said before moving towards the Sailor Scouts to help them.

-Ninja Op med bay-

Naruto was taking care of the injured Sailor Scouts, thanks to the use of clones, and helping them feel better as best as he could. "Naruto, you've done enough already, take a break." Sakura said in her bed. Naruto shook his head. "I can't do that Sakura-chan. It's my fault that I wasn't there in time to stop Jedite from hurting you all." Naruto said caressing Sakura's left cheek. The other scouts, save for Serena, were sleeping after Naruto eased the pain as best he could.

Sakura sighed and continued to make Naruto to take a break.

"Naruto-kun, could you sit next to me?" asked Serena. Naruto did just that.

"What's on you mind Bunny Ears?" he asked. At Serena's confused look he explained. "I recall seeing a cartoon that has a rabbit with it's ears like the way you have those pigtails."

'He came up with a pet name for me like Darien did!' thought Serena tearing up till she felt Naruto dry her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Let's not have that. Your eyes are too beautiful for tears." he soothed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say I know how you feel. I often wish I was there with Darien then he wouldn't have died." said Serena.

"There was no way of knowing that attack will come out when it did." said Naruto.

"It's not only that, it reminded me of losing Nephrite." said Serena.

"I remember him from Darien's memories, wasn't that the bad guy your pal Molly fell in love with?" asked Naruto. Serena nodded.

"It took Molly a long time to get over that. Sometimes I can still hear her crying." she said. Naruto took out a picture of the 3rd Hokage.

"Is that the grandfather figure you told me about?" asked Serena. Naruto nodded.

"He was the first person who was ever kind to me. He died while fighting an old student of his who went bad. I can still remember going to his funeral. It was raining that day. After that I promised myself I would never lose anyone close to me ever again." he said. Serena wrapped her arms around him.

"Just don't try too hard. You don't have to go through it alone. I will always be with you no matter what. I promise. I know we haven't known each other long but I sense we can do a lot together." she said. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"You know, somehow I sense that as well." he said before they trapped each others lips in a passionate kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

'Way to go Serena, I think you'll fit in just fine.' thought Sakura before she went to sleep as well.

-Dreamscape-

The scouts opened their eyes to see that they were all in each others dreams. "Why do I have the feeling Helios wants us for something?" Serena asked. "I see you're starting to gain the mind of a detective princess." said Helios as he appeared in front of the scouts before going on. "It's time for you all to know everything Naruto and the other ninja's do." Helios said and then explained about the Crimson Dragon and Signers. "How is that related to us?" Amy asked. Helios pointed at Serena. "Serena is one of the signers, as is Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino."

Serena then rose her right arm and saw the birthmark. "So I'm one of these signers. But how will that help us defeat the Negaverse?" Helios smiled. "The power of the Crimson Dragon can wipe out the Negaverse once and for all, but I do not know how the signers summon it. It has been ages since the last summoning of the crimson dragon." Helios looked at a clock near by. "We have enough time for me to show you Naruto's past." Helios waved his arm a showed the scouts the past of the blond boy that has been helping them lately. The girls were in tears, crying about the pain that Naruto has suffered. "I know it is not an easy thing to see."

"How could those jerks do that when he was younger?" Lita asked. Helios explained. "Amaya is really the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but she was forced to attack by a relative of Sasuke's." Helios then handed Serena a new Tiara. "Here, it's to replace your old one that you lost." Serena smiled. "Thanks." The tiara glowed and went inside Serena's moon crystal. Helios pulled out a memory stick and a box then gave them to Amy and Raye. "Inside is a program for an online bingo book of Rogue Ninja that you may encounter. The box is a replica of your families shrine that can come out and go back in the box, for moving reasons."

Amy and Raye smiled. "Your really generous Helios, I wish we could repay you some how." Amy said. Helios smiled lightly. "Just defeat the Negaverse and we'll call it even."

-In Konoha-

Tsunade had received another message from Naruto, the scouts were going to be out of commission for a while unless she sent a medic nin. "Shizune, I have an assignment for you." Tsunade told Shizune. "I'm sending you and Hana to Duel Academy to heal some allies Naruto has gained and Sakura, seeing as they were injured by an attack. Hana will also be a vet for any pets at the Academy " Shizune nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama, I'll start packing." Shizune left the room and before the door closed, Anko barged in and Kurenai quickly followed.

"Tsunade-sama, I request that I go with Shizune to Duel Academy. Orochimaru and his troops are somewhere there and I would be a great resource to the mission." Anko said, while Kurenai also requested to go to Duel Academy to keep Anko in line and help the others. Tsunade thought for a moment. "Alright, but only because you know Orochimaru when he was still in Konoha and know some of his strategies and abilities. I will fill you in on the details of what has happened so far from Naruto's reports."

Negaverse HQ

"I'm back master." said Camille as she entered the throne room. "How did--" she stopped herself when she saw Jedite on a wheelchair with a cast on his leg.

"In case you want to know what happened to me I underestimated that ninja pest." said Jedite.

"How bad is it?" asked Camille.

"With this fast acting cast I have on I should be ready for action again in a couple of days." said Jedite.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help." said Camille.

"I did sent you somewhere else. Now that I faced him I saw for myself what an amazing fighter he is. He fought with a great ferocity that I've never seen before! I know we're on opposing sides but I can approve of someone such as that. A fighter such as that in my way will make my conquest all the more fun!" said Jedite.

"I am happy you found such a challenge master." said Camille. "These cards are for you." Jedite smirked as he took the cards.

"Good work my friend. With these cards my deck is complete. Now all I need is a Duel Runner with a detachable Duel Disk as well as some Speed Spell cards and I'll be ready to use the power of the Shadow Games!" said Jedite before he started laughing.

-Ninja Op-Kitchen-

Naruto was making breakfast for the girls after he got up. 'I'm glad the girls accept me for who I am and not hate me for being a jinchuuriki, I really should thank Helios.' Naruto thought while making the girls favorite breakfasts. Naruto chuckled, despite him having a lot of ramen in his apartment he was pretty good at cooking and baking goods. "Don't forget the cinnamon sugar, Serena likes it." a young voice said. Naruto nodded. "Right, thanks....wait a minute." Naruto quickly turned to see a pink haired girl with similar pigtails to Serena. "Um, who are you?" Rini giggled. "Oh right, I'm Rini. I came from the future to see my parents fight Jedite and help them."

"Rini?" asked Naruto before he tapped into Darien's memories. "But how? I thought when Darien passed on you faded out."

"Well not really. You see Crystal Tokyo was a genjutsu over Konoha in the future. A hologram of Darien was made to complete the trick. The bad guys that became the Negamoon went through a brainwashing ring to fall for the ruse like the Scouts." said Rini as a familiar gray kitten landed on her head.

"Diana I take it?" asked Naruto. Rini nodded. "Okay, so who's your real dad?"

"I'm looking at him silly!" said Rini making Naruto faint. Rini giggled seeing her future father faint. "Kuwaii" Kushina shouted as she quickly entered the kitchen and started cuddling the pink haired girl. "I can't believe I have a cute granddaughter." Kushina said. Rini hugged back. "Grandma, it's good to see you again, you look the same as ever." Kushina smiled and rubbed her future granddaughter's head. "That's so sweet of you to say, now lets get your father up so he can serve breakfast to the scouts." Rini nodded and the two proceeded to wake the unconscious blond.

-chapter end-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Finally done. Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of crap to go through.

Naruto: You could say that again.*points to pile of paperwork.*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Read and Review. and that song was from Kenny Rodgers.


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: the newest chapter of Ninja Rider GX, and I'd like to thank you for your reviews. I would also like to point out that I have literally gone insane, but sane enough to know it.

Harem: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amaya(Kyuubi), Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Slifer, Ra, Tsunade, Tenten, Elemental Hero Bustinatrix, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, Yubel, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Miss Fontaine, Dark Magician Girl(will be named Mana), Ishizu Ishtar, Anko, Temari, Kurenai, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Shizune, Ayame(Ramen Girl) and who ever else I feel like adding.

I also do not own anything except RyuTenshi and made up cards, a few made up Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts for future chapters.

-chapter start-

"Okay Rini, stay behind us and wait for the signal word. We'll surprise the others when I say it." Naruto said, with Rini nodding. Naruto and Kushina carried the breakfast meals to the Ninja Ops Medical Bay, with Rini hiding behind the two. They made their way into to Med bay and greeted the awaking, yet still sleepy, Sailor Scouts. "Morning girls, I made breakfast for you all." Naruto said. "To be more specific, I made your favorites." The girls smiled, Naruto was nice enough to make their favorite breakfasts. "I also have a grand surprise for you all too." Naruto announced.

Sakura rose an eyebrow. "What is the surprise." Naruto smirked. "Well, it's more for the other scouts. I believe your familiar to a miniature scout you know." Naruto said, Kushina side stepped as did Naruto. "Tada" Rini said with Diana on her head and waved at the Scouts. "Rini!" The girls, save for Sakura, shouted in surprise. Sakura was confused. "Um, can some one fill me in?" Sakura asked.

Rini spoke. "I'm Serena's child from the future, Sakura-kaa-chan." Serena spoke. "But I though you faded when Darien died." Rini shook her head. "Nope, that was an illusion to make everyone think Darien was my father. Any way, I came to tell you all that the Moon Kingdom was rebuilt with the power of the Crimson Dragon and I came to help out." Rini said and hugged Serena.

"My my, aren't we full of surprises." Pegasus said walking in. "Ah, Mr. Pegasus, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Pegasus smirked. "Oh, I came to give the remaining dragons to the final 3 signers. Namely to Hinata, Ino and Serena." Serena blinked. "dragons?" Pegasus nodded. "Yes, there were five dragons that aided the Crimson Dragon."  
Serena looked at the dragon she was given: Ancient Fairy Dragon. "It's beautiful." she said, admiring the art work of the card. Pegasus smirked. "Why of course, it's my best work. Naruto My boy, give these cards to Hinata and Ino if you will. Hinata's signer dragon is Goldstrike Blackwing Dragon and Ino's is Black Rose Dragon. There also speed spells and tuner monsters for them when their duel runners arrive." Pegasus said cheerfully. Naruto nodded and took the cards to give to Hinata and Ino.

Pegasus looked at the clock.

"Well, I have to be going now. My company won't run itself. Ta ta, for now." Pegasus quickly left. Naruto turned to the Scouts.

"I'll be at the training room for a bit if you need me." he said before he headed for the door when Raye's voice stopped him.

"Naruto, could you come here?"

"Sure Raye." said Naruto going to the Fire Scout's bed. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering, is the CRA true?" asked Raye.

"Sure it is." said Naruto getting out the law book of the Elemental Nations and showing Raye the page with the CRA on it. "Why did you ask?"

"Well since you have Darien's memories, you might recall the times he and I used to go out before we learned that Serena's the Moon Princess." said Raye blushing. Naruto blushed as well when those thoughts come to mind.

"Yeah. Those was some times. Although I know I wasn't a part of it, it felt like I was really there." he said.

"You think I can learn some of those skills you can do?" asked Raye.

"Well Helios did say your powers allow you somewhat to tap into your chakra so I say it's a pretty good bet." said Naruto.

"You know, Serena and I disagree a lot. I suppose I start it most of the time. I really care for her, it's just I know she can do better if she puts her mind to it." said Raye.

"Well I guess that's a part of your fiery spirit. I can tell you can be a good wife and mother. With those traits you'll defend your family no matter what." said Naruto.

"After what I saw at that last battle, I can only think of 1 man I want to start a family with." said Raye.

"Really? Who?" asked Naruto before turning to see the Fire Scout inches from his face.

"You Naruto. You have a fiery spirit yourself and from what I've seen in your past you always been that way. I don't care if I have to share you with others. Even with that Meatball Head." said Raye before pulling Naruto in for a passionate kiss.

Luna looked at Naruto and Raye, as did Serena. "Now what did you say about Raye? Oh yes. You said if Naruto wins over Raye you'll babysit the first kids they have together for a week. I hope you'll have Rini by then cause you're gonna need practice changing diapers!" "Me and my big mouth!" muttered Serena.

-In Konoha-

Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Hana were walking through the streets with packed bags. As they walked, they heard a voice asking them a question. "Excuse me, do you know where Naruto is? I haven't heard from him in a while." Ayame Ichiraku asked. Kurenai knew that Naruto often came here. "He's on a mission at a place called Duel Academy to protect the students there. Tsunade-sama gave us orders to go as back up to fight Orochimaru and any other threat to the school. So far from what I have been told, Naruto has saved the school from a few attacks." Kurenai said.

Ayame was surprised at what Naruto did. "May I come with you? I should be able to help out with the cooking and such." Shizune thought about it and nodded. "Sure, you may join. I'm pretty sure Naruto wouldn't object." Ayame quickly went home and packed her things. After all her things were packed, Ayame made her way to the gate where the others were waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ayame said. Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Hana nodded. The group of five had walked 15 yards out of Konoha before meeting a someone familiar to Shizune. "Your the one who appeared by Tsunade-sama after she talked about you. I believe your name was Helios." Shizune said. Helios nodded.

"Yes, I came to tell you all that I have made a warp portal to Duel Academy to save you ladies some time." Helios said as a portal appeared next to him. Anko smirked, Kurenai was suspicious, Hana just blinked, Ayame hoped this would take them to Naruto, and Shizune trusted Helios. "Let me show you he can be trusted." Shizune said as she walked through the warp portal before sticking her head back out.

"Come on, We shouldn't keep the others waiting." Shizune said as the others followed. After all the ladies passed through the portal, it closed and Helios left to finish his next task.

-Near Duel Academy-

Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Ayame just walked out the other end of the warp portal. "Wow, not only did we get to Duel Academy, but we got a free lesson on how to duel." Anko said with a smirk. Shizune nodded and picked up a box that wasn't too far from them. The box held five deck cases with labels on whose deck it was.

"Now lets head to the Ninja Op Center that's here." Shizune said and the group continued.

-Elsewhere-

Helios was working on the finishing touches of a robot. "Okay just have to connect two more wires and were good to go." Helios said to himself. He then pulled out a tool to finish the connections and closed the case of the robot. The robot was a metallic silver and purple with green lenses where his eyes are that glowed when activated. It's height was 5' 10" and had a orb on it's chest with a symbol on it.(Please note it looks like Iron man only silver and purple) "Now that were done, shall we go to the outer scouts house?" Helios asked and the robot nodded.

-At the outer scouts house-

Helios and the robot appeared in front of the house where the outer sailor scouts were staying at. Helios knocked on the door and the two waited for a few minutes. The door opened to reveal a dark green haired, fair skinned woman wearing a purple dress. She seemed to recognize Helios. "Oh Helios, what are you doing here?" the woman asked.

Helios cleared his throat. "Well Trista, I came here to tell you and the other Outer Scouts about what's happening with the other scouts. May we come in?" He asked. Trista nodded and led Helios and the robot in.

The three walked into the living room where there were three other girls younger than Trista. One had light blond hair wearing a tan brown suit looking like a guy, the other had aquamarine hair and wore a school girls uniform, the last girl wore light pink clothes and blue clothes. "Girls, Helios is here and he brought a robot friend." Trista said.

The robot waved and said. "Hello, I am JRVS(Pronounced Jarvis) and it is a pleasure to meet you all." The other girls nodded and introduced themselves. "I'm Michelle Kaiou, nice to meet you too." "Amara Ten'ou" "Nice to meat you JRVS, I'm Hotaru Tomoe." JRVS shook the hands of other girls. Trista then asked. "Okay Helios, whats happened with the other scouts?" This caught the attention of the other three girls.

Helios nodded and got right down to business. "The Scouts are at Duel Academy, there they were fighting creatures known as Rinshi." Trista frowned. "Rinshi? But they were only used by the Negaverse and they stopped using them long ago." Helios nodded. "Yes, but Jedite is back and he's collecting fear energy to get the Negaverse back in order as he said." Helios started.

Amara folded her arms. "But the inner scouts beat him before, how is now different?" She asked. Helios continued. "Jedite also found a special device that uses the fear energy he's collected to give him armor and control a lion spirit. With that, he was able to severely injure the other scouts and nearly kill Serena." Michell and Hotaru gasped as Trista's and Amara's eyes widened.

"Oh my." "Why that low life." "Is she going to be alright?" "How is that possible?" The four said and asked. Helios sighed. "Yes she is alright, and to make matters worse, Darien died before he could make it to Duel Academy by a Bull Rinshi. The Rinshi was destroyed by the aid of a ninja whom was helping Darien, but the Rinshi did one last attack the left a fatal blow on Darien." This shocked the girls further.

Michelle was the first to speak. "Does Serena know?" Helios nodded. "Yes, and her heart was broken by the loss, but that same heart is being mended by the Ninja that was helping Darien." Hotaru then asked. "Did this ninja save the other girls from Jedite." Helios smiled. "Yes, and a while back, I gave him an ancient buckle and he is progressing faster than I had expected. This ninja's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but he's also known as RyuTenshi when using the RyuBuckle's power."

Trista nodded. "I see, and Naruto has been helping Serena and the others fight Jedite I presume." Helios nodded. "Yes, he is and Naruto managed to injure Jedite in a fight when the scouts were down after fighting the five fingers of poison."

Hotaru blinked. "Five Fingers of Poison?" Helios nodded and JRVS explained. "The Five Fingers of Poison are the five most deadliest Rinshi Beasts. Their powers over different types of poisons, fighting styles, and beast forms makes them dangerous." Trista nodded. "Yes, they were supposed to remain sealed, but Jedite must have found them."

Amara sighed. "Alright, lets got to Duel Academy to help the inner scouts. I would also like to see if this Uzumaki person is worth courting Serena" Michell and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Helios smiled. "Alright, I have a warp ready to take you there. I assume you know how to play Duel Monsters." The four women nodded and took out their own decks. "Of course, it one of the hottest fads that even effected us." Helios smiled and asked Trista to speak alone with her. Trista nodded and they went to a different room.

"Yes Helios?" Trista was curious as to why Helios wanted to speak with her alone. Helios began. "The reason I brought JRVS is because he is a time robot, it was built to allow you to have some free time of your own but was never able to be finished, until now that is." Trista was surprised at this. "Who started making it?" Trista asked.

"Your father did, but he never seem to find the right power source for it. I was able to find it and finish his work." Helios explained. Trista felt happy. "Thank you Helios." She said, hugging the man. Helios chuckled. "It's no problem, now you should go to Duel Academy, I'll have JRVS take your place, but you will have to check up every now and then." Trista nodded and left to pack.

-Ninja Op-

Shizune, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, and Ayame made it to the ninja Op thanks to the help of Chancellor Sheppard. "Shizune-chan! It's great to see you here. We could really use your help." Naruto said. Shizune nodded. "Yes, I've heard. I'm glad we got here as quickly as possible with the help of your friend."

Naruto guessed it was Helios that helped them. "Let me show you to the Med bay of the Ninja Op." Naruto said, leading Shizune to the Med Bay.

-Med Bay-

The girls were still in bed, resting and Sakura was trying to heal herself with Medical jutsu, but she was too injured to make the proper hand signs and had to wait to for a Med nin to arrived from Konoha. Naruto came in with Shizune just as Sakura stopped trying. "Oh Shizune-san, I'm glad you made it here quickly." Sakura said.

Shizune nodded. "Yes, we had help getting here and I'm glad to see your getting well enough to try to heal yourself." Shizune did a scanning jutsu and turned to Naruto. "It looks like they had gotten a pretty bad beating. I can heal them, but I need a few herbs, luckily I saw they were growing around here. Naruto, here is the list of herbs I need. Can you go get them while I heal Sakura enough to help me heal everyone?" Shizune handed Naruto a list as Naruto nodded. Naruto went of to get the herbs.

-Duel Academy Forest-

"Thanks for letting me come with you Naruto." said Rini who was holding Naruto's hand as they entered the forest.

"I figured this be a good time for us to get to know each other. Besides, 2 pairs of eyes are better then one." said Naruto as they came across Ino whos was planting some seeds.

"Hi Naruto. What brings you out here?" she asked.

"I just came out here to get some herbs. Come to think of it. Since your family does have a flower shop you could be of help. Want to come with?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." said Ino before she spotted Rini. "Who's this?"

"Silly me. You weren't at Ninja Ops when she appeared. You may want to sit down. This will make you jump out of your skin." said Naruto.

"Alright." said Ino taking a seat as Naruto filled her in. When he was done she screamed "FUTURE DAUGHTER?"

"Yep. I fainted when I found out." said Naruto.

"Man Naruto, of all the crazy things I've seen out of you this takes the cake!" said Ino before she went over to Rini to take a good look at her. "It does look like she has your cheeks though."

"Mom did say that was my cutest feature." said Rini making Naruto blush before he remembered something.

"Almost forgot." he said taking out the cards Pegasus made. "Mr. Pegasus said these cards are for you."

"Wow!" said Ino as she took the cards. "I've never seen anything like these!"

"That's Grandpa Max for you. When he makes a card, he goes all out." said Rini before she realized her slip up.

"Grandpa Max?" asked Naruto making the little girl glup.

"He and Grandma Kushina are married in my time. Please don't say anything!" Rini pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't." said Naruto.

"Me too." said Ino.

'Mr. Pegasus was married once but she passed away. That led him to get that magic eye he used to have and come up with Duel Monsters from the start. Mom did lost dad when he sealed Amaya in me. Sometimes the best person to mend a broken heart is someone who knows exactly how the person feels. Besides Mr. Pegasus is rich. Having him for a stepdad will get me and the girls a pretty good nest egg.' thought Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you thinking about?" asked Ino.

"Well if what Rini said is true. I figure I should think of some way to hook them up." said Naruto.

"You sure?" asked Ino.

"Yep. My Mom's been broken hearted long enough." said Naruto before finding himself face to face with Ino.

"You're so sweet. I can see why forehead fell for you. I'll back you on it all the way. And after that maybe we can do some more projects together." she said before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

'This is so cool! I'm seeing Dad and Aunty Ino kiss for the first time!' thought Rini in glee.

"Well this is a surprise." said Ra as she appered in human form making the 2 lovebirds break apart.

"Oh Hi Ra-chan what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"Well seeing as how Ino chose to be a part of your family I figured I could give her something that can give her an edge." said Ra.

"How so?" said Ino.

"Plants do need sunlight in order to live and since my powers work for the sun I been thinking on who to make a Sailor Scout for quite some time." said Ra.

"So you picked Ino right?" asked Naruto.

"Yep. So Ino would you like the job?" asked Ra.

"Me a Sailor Scout? You bet!" said said Ino.

"Then first let's make your uniform." said Ra making an image of Ino in an outfit that's like Sailor Moon's. "I like the wings so let's start with that. Then let's make the skirt and collar a golden color. Then we'll make the bows sky blue. And last of all we'll add a tirara with the sun symbol for a jewel. What do you think?"

"I love it!" said Ino.

"Now for a jewel." said Ra making a topaz appear. "While Sailor Moon has the Silver Moon Crystal this will be it's counterpart, the Golden Sun Topaz." a sky blue locket appeared.

"Let me guess. that's gonna hold it." said Naruto.

"Yep." said Ra putting the picture in the topaz before putting the topaz in the locket.

"That's quite a talent you got." said Naruto.

"1 last touch." said Ra placing her right index finger on Ino's forehead branding the Sun Symbol on it.

"That tickled!" giggled Ino.

"It is done. From now on Ino you will be known as Sailor Sun. To transform just say 'Sun Angel Power'. Soon you will lead your own team of Sailor Scouts modeled after the signs of the Zodiac. If you find a girl worthy to be 1 just go to Naruto and he will call upon me. Well I best be going. My siblings need me to help with a project. Ta ta for now!" said Ra before she disappeared.

"Well this is a nice turn of events." said Naruto.

"Sure is. By the way Naruto why are you wearing your Duel Disk?" asked Ino.

"Well just in case a hotshot duelist wants to come out and challenge me. I have a hunch someone might tonight." said Naruto.

"And who's gonna challenge you way out here?" asked Ino before the group heard the sound of a violin playing.

"Who ever's making that music." said Naruto.

"It does make sense." said Ino before the group followed the tune while picking up herbs along the way. they soon came to a meadow and spotted 2 figures on a hill which turned on Darien's memories in Naruto's mind once again.

'Let's see. the person on left playing the violin has aquamarine hair and a swimmer's build and I smell paint which means she's also an artiest so the has to be Sailor Neptune. The person on the right has sandy blond short hair and looks like a guy but smellls like girl. legs look well toned so she must be a fast runner. That has to be Sailor Uranus. Those 2 are never apart.' he thought.

"Amara! Michelle!" called Rini.

"Hey there Peanut! Long time no see." said Amara.

"So what brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"A horned friend of yours told us what happened so we came to help." said Michelle.

"That Helios sure does think of everything." said Ino.

"And the 2 of us challenge you to a duel. We can't allow just anyone to court our princess." said Amara.

"A handicap match huh? Alright I'm game." said Naruto.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ino.

"From the look on his eyes. I'd say he is." said Amara as she and Michelle put on their Duel Disks.

"Don't worry Ino I can take them." said Naruto.

"Pretty sure of yourself huh?" asked Amara.

"Always. As my roomate would say prepare to get your game on!" said Naruto.

"Duel" The three of them said as the Duel started.

Amara's LP: 4000/Michelle's LP:4000/Naruto's LP: 4000

Naruto, Amara, and Michelle drew their hands. Naruto held Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form, Absorb Queen-Fusion Jack, Hyper Synchron, Double Summon, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. "Ladies first" Naruto said

Michelle went first and drew from her deck. "That's sweet of you. I summon Aqua Dragoon in attack mode(ATK: 1700) and I place a card face down." Michelle said as she summoned a aquamarine dragon and a card appeared face down behind it. Amara went next. "I play Cost Down." Amara said, then discarded one card. "I then summon The Agent of Judgment-Saturn in attack mode.(ATK: 2400)" An angel in white and black robes appeared to the field.

Ino looked confused. "Hey, The Agent of judgment-Saturn is a level six card, how come she summoned it with out a tribute?" Rini answered. "Amara used Cost Down, taking two levels off of the monsters in her hand for the turn." Naruto smirked and started his turn, drawing a trap card called Category 7 of Spades-Metal Trilobite. "Alright, I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form in attack mode(ATK: 1800) and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode(DEF: 1200)." Naruto summoned two monsters, one was a beetle like armored warrior while the other was a green and silver armored elf-like monster.

Naruto continued. "Next, Blade attacks Aqua Dragoon." Kamen Rider Blade charged at the aquamarine dragon with his signature sword in his hand and slashed, cutting the dragon in half. Michelle's life points dropped 100 points.

Amara's LP: 4000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 4000

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Naruto said, placing two cards face down. Michelle started her turn again. "I play the field spell, A Legendary Ocean." A large wave of water appeared, covering the ground with water and some ruins of an undersea castle appeared. "Next, I summon The Legendary Fisherman to the field in attack mode (ATK: 1850)." A man on a shark appeared on the field. Michelle smirked and said. "And with A Legendary Ocean, The Legendary Fisherman gets 200 more attack points." (The Legendary Fisherman ATK: 1850+200=2050) "Now I attack your Kamen Rider Blade with Legendary Fisherman."

The Fisherman threw his spear at Kamen Rider Blade and was about to hit when Naruto activated his trap. "I activate my trap. Category 7 of Spades-Metal Trilobite. This card allows to turn Kamen Rider Blade into living metal, defending him and my life points from your attack." A card appeared in Blade's hand and he swiped it on the side of his sword. "METAL" Blade then suddenly to shine like he was metal. The spear hit and bounced of of Blades body.

Michelle place a card face down and ended her turn. Amara went. "I place one card face down and The Agent of Judgment-Saturn attacks your Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form" Naruto smirked and activated his Quick play spell card on the field. "I activate Absorb Queen-Fusion Jack, this allows me to turn Kamen Rider Blade-Ace Form to his more powerful Jack Form in attack mode. (ATK: 2400)" Blade then pulled out two cards and placed one of them on a black device on his left arm. "ABSORB QUEEN" Then a red rectangle appeared on top of the black device on Blades arm that had a gold spade on it. Then Blade swiped the other card on the device. "FUSION JACK"

Blade then started glowing a golden light and grew red and gold eagle wings on his back. Blade's sword also grew longer too. Amara smirked. "I guess we both loose our monsters" The Agent of Judgment-Saturn started attacking Blade in his new form. Blade's wings spread open and flew towards the fairy type monster. Blade made a slash and The Agent of Judgment-Saturn sent a ball of energy, resulting the destruction of both monsters.

Amara ended her turn by summoning an Amazoness Swords Woman on the field in attack mode. (ATK: 1500) and a card face down. Naruto then went next, drawing a Dark Magician. 'Maybe I can work this to my advantage.' "I summon Hyper Synchron to the field. (ATK: 1600)." a Blue Machine monster appeared to the field. "And I'm going to rev it up by tuning my Hyper Synchron to my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to synchro summon Stardust Dragon."

Hyper Synchron's chest opened and sent out four light green rings before disappearing. The rings flew towards the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, leaving an orange outline of the monster. In a pale green flash of light, the Stardust Dragon appeared. "Next I activate Stardust Dragon's ability to summon a Dark Magician to the field from my hand or deck in attack mode.(AN: Someone else's idea to add this ability to Stardust Dragon)" Naruto then played the Dark Magician he drew to the field. "And thanks to Hyper Synchron's ability to add 800 attack points to a Synchro Dragon that was summoned with the use of Hyper Synchron." (Stardust Dragon: 2500 + 800 = 3300)

Naruto then attacked "Since I can't attack the Legendary Fisherman yet, my Dark Magician attacks the Amazoness Swords Woman. Go Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack." The Dark Magician lifted his hand and sent a blast of Dark Magic, destroying the Amazoness Swords Woman.

Amara's LP: 3000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 4000

Naruto then said. "Next Stardust Dragon attacks Amara directly." Amara activated her face down card. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack. It cancels your attack phase." Naruto chuckled and ended his turn.

Michelle drew "I tribute my Legendary Fisherman to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus in attack mode.(ATK: 2600 + 200 due to field effect = 2800) And that's not all, With Daedalus's effect, I can send a Umi or Umi-treated card to the graveyard to send all other cards, besides Daedalus to the graveyard. Sorry for doing this Amara." Michelle sent her Legendary Ocean to the graveyard, and all cards on the field went with it. Naruto's field was completely barren after the destruction of his Stardust Dragon and Dark Magician. 'Crap, I'm open.' Naruto thought.

"Now Daedalus attacks you directly." Michelle said and the large dragon like Sea Serpent sent a large stream of water from it's mouth towards Naruto.

Amara's LP: 3000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 1400

"And I end my turn. Your turn Amara." Michelle said. Amara nodded. "Thank you Michelle, and don't worry I can bounce back from this." Amara drew and place two cards face down and ended her turn.

Naruto knew that he needed a miracle. "I draw." Naruto drew the Card of Sanctity "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity. This allows me to draw two cards after removing my entire hand and field from play, fortunately I have neither of both so I can draw two cards." Naruto drew two more cards and looked at them. One was a field spell called Sun Light City, the other is Kamen Rider BLACK RX. Naruto continued.

"I play the field spell, Sun Light City." a city appeared and the sun started shining brighter. "and then I summon Kamen Rider BLACK RX to the field in attack mode. (ATK: 2000) and with Sun Light City on the field, he gains more power by 1700 points if I spend 500 life points to do so."

Amara's LP: 3000/Michelle's LP: 3900/Naruto's LP: 900

Kamen Rider BLACK RX's ATK points went up by 1500 after Naruto paid the 500 life points. "Now RX attack's Amara directly with RX Kick." Naruto said and Kamen Rider BLACK RX jumped was about to kick Amara when she activated one of her face downs. "I activate the spell, Next Target. This force your attacking monster to attack another monster on the field, meaning Michelle's Daedalus." Naruto saw RX change direction and hit the sea serpent, blowing it up.

Amara's LP/Michelle's LP: 2500/Naruto's LP: 900

Naruto sighed. "Good thing RX keeps the power boost unless the field is gone." Naruto ended his turn and Michelle went next. She drew and placed a monster face down in defense mode, and one card. Amara when next. "I play a card face down." Amara had two face downs again and ended her turn. Naruto drew a monster reborn. 'Well this is odd luck.' Naruto thought.

Naruto played it. "I play my Monster Reborn and bring back my Stardust Dragon." Naruto said as a light appeared and Stardust Dragon was back on the field. "Next I use Stardust Dragon's abilities to bring fourth Dark Magician Girl to the field from my deck in attack mode." A blond haired girl wearing blue suit with a pink miniskirt appeared to the field. "And she gains 300 points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard." (ATK: 2000+300 = 2300)

"Now Dark Magician Girl attacks Michelle's face down monster." The Dark Magician Girl sent a pink and violet beam from her staff and destroyed the face down monster, turning out to be an Aqua Madoor. Naruto smirked and said. "Now Stardust Dragon attacks Michelle directly and RX attacks Amara directly." Both remaining monsters attacked their targets, draining their life points to zero.

Amara's LP: 0/Michelle's LP:0/Naruto's LP: 900

"I think that's a wrap." said Naruto.

"Yes you win." said Amara as she and Michelle each got on one knee.

"We acknowledge you as our male leader and vow to fight on your side." said Michelle.

"We vow to protect you down to the very fiber of our beings even if we must give up our lives to do so!" said Amara.

"You 2 don't have to go THAT far." said Naruto as he tilted their chins up making them blush.

"That's Naruto for you." said Ino.

"So are you 2 only into girls?" asked Naruto.

"Well we would like to go both ways but we haven't found the right guy yet." said Michelle.

"You don't say. How the 3 of us go out sometime?" asked Naruto making the girls' blushes go deeper.

"I guess it'll be alright." said Amara.

"I have no problem with it." said Michelle.

"Alright I'll let you know when I can fill you in. Oh Amara when we do go out try not to dress like a boy. I don't what people think I swing that way." said Naruto.

"I guess for you I'll remember it." said Amara as the group got back to work getting herbs.

-med bay-

After Naruto, Rini, Ino, Amara, and Michelle(The last two surprising the rest of the scouts.) returned with the herbs, the Scouts started moving around more now that they were healed.

"Lady Tsunade would be so proud of you 2." Naruto told Shizune and Sakura earning a blush from both med nins.

"I'm just glad it worked." said Shizune.

"As am I." said Trista who just came in with Hotaru shocking the Scouts again.

"Rini?" asked Hotaru getting a shock of her own.

"HOTARU!" squealed Rini running up to hug her best friend, who cried as she hug her back. After they broke apart Rini went to hug Trista.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Serena.

"Helios came to our place and told us what happened so we thought you could use some backup." said Amara.

"But how is Rini here? I thought-" started Hotaru who cut herself off so she wouldn't remind Serena what happened.

"Naruto's her real father." said Trista making everyone gap at her.

"You knew the future we was in was fake at certain parts did you?" asked Amy.

"Yes. It was a unique setup by the future Naruto. I was thrown for a loop when my future self told me as well." said Trista.

"A master of surprise just like his father." said Kushina.

"So how are gonna explain all this new company?" asked Raye.

"In Rini's case I'll just say she is my daughter by adoption and she's being home schooled." said Kushina.

"That's a neat idea. That way she doesn't have to brainwash my parents and brother again." said Serena.

"For us I already had a talk with Sheppard. Amara's going to be in charge of the PE class, Michelle will teach art and swimming while I'll be in charge of sewing class and Hotaru is going to work at the nurse's office.." said Trista.

"Makes sense." said Naruto.

"I'll work there as well." said Shizune.

"Well it's late we should all turn in. Naruto since Rini is your future daughter You should let her stay at your room. You could use the practice." said Kushina.

"Mom I did 1000 D-Rank babysitting missions!" said Naruto.

"True. But none of those was your own flesh and blood." said Kushina. Naruto had to agree on that.

"Here Naruto." said Serena handing her boyfriend a sheet of paper. "I took care of Rini before so I made this to remind me what's the best way to deal with her because I know what a handful she is."

"Thanks so much Bunny-chan." said Naruto giving her a passionate kiss.

"Wow!" said Lita after she saw Serena's face when the kiss ended. "I've seen Darien kiss her before and he'd never leave Serena THIS dazed."

"It's true. Naruto can kiss way better then him. I should know." said Raye.

"I am so looking foreward to my date now!" said Mina.

"So am I." said Lita.

"I'll take her back to our room. Night guys." said Sakura picking Serena up using her super strength and walking out.

Naruto's dorm.

"Hi guys I'm back." said Naruto as he came in with Rini in tow.

"Hey Naruto who's the new face?" asked Jaden.

"My little sister. Mom adopted her some time ago and she is putting her through a home school program. Jaden, Syrus, this is Rini." said Naruto.

"Aw she's cute!" said Syrus.

"Wow she looks like she is a duelest herself." said Jaden.

"Yep." said Rini taking out her deck.

"Well let's hope I can see you in action sometime. I'm sure you know how to get your game on!" said Jaden.

"Yeah. We'll see about that. Rini you go ahead to the bathroom and change into your pjs alright?" asked Naruto.

"Okay." said Rini walking off. Once she was in the bathroom Naruto turned to the boys.

"Alright you 2 listen up. I don't mind letting you watch her from time to time but know this: If anything happens to her I'll make your lives living nightmare. AND I'M NOT KIDDING!" he warned giving Jaden and Syrus his best glare.

"Chillax Naruto we'll do our best to help!" said Jaden.

"Y-yeah no need to worry!" said Syrus.

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk." said Naruto sounding cheerful again as Rini came back in the room ready for bed.

"Naruto could you sing me a lullaby?"asked Rini.

"I guess it'll be alright. Let me get Starduster." said Naruto as he picked up his guitar.

"You named your guitar?" asked Syrus.

"Why not? Willie Nelson named his guitar Trigger." said Naruto before he started to play.

-Lullaby start-

Naruto:Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
and what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
and rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

Who said that every wish would be heard  
and answered when wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.  
Look what it's done so far.  
What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing  
and what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic.

Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name.  
Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.  
The voice might be one and the same.  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it.  
It's something that I'm supposed to be.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

-Lullaby end-

"Dude that is 1 sweet voice you got there." said Jaden.

"Yeah you should get your own band." said Syrus as Naruto set Starduster down and watched Rini sleep.

"Could we talk later?" asked Naruto making them nod before they turned in.

'Hasn't been a week since I've known her and she already became close.' he thought before he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. My little Moonlight Cherub." he told her before he went to bed himself.

-Pegasus's mansion-

Pegasus was working on some new cards for the other scouts. 'These cards are going to be excellent.' Pegasus thought. He then heard a knock on the door and one of his employees opened the door. "Mister Pegasus, a miss Ishizu Ishtar is here to see you." The employee said. Pegasus put down his paint brush and pallet and said. "Very good, let her in."

The employee nodded and let in a beautiful, tanned skinned woman wearing white clothing and gold jewelry. "Hello Pegasus, I see you are working on some new cards." The woman said. Pegasus nodded. "Why yes Ishizu, and I assume your here to ask me about the progress of the finding the signers." The woman, Ishizu, replied. "Yes, I trust that the boy has gotten his rider cards."

Pegasus smiled his usual cheery smile. "Why of course. After you given me some of his hair, which I am still wondering how you got it, the cards were sent and arrived to him. In fact he's currently at duel academy right now." Ishizu smiled lightly. "That's good, and I have a feeling that you have found the other signers." Pegasus smirked and pulled out his PDA and showed it to Ishizu. "Why yes, you were correct that Naruto Uzumaki was a signer, though it perplexes me that the rest of the signers are girls. None the less, the other signer dragons were given."

Ishizu seemed glad about the news. "Excellent, then I must be off." 'And maybe eventually meet this boy in person.' Ishizu said/thought.

-Villain's Lair-

Jedite(still healing from the fight from Naruto), had called Rantipede. "What is your bidding master?" Rantipede asked. Jedite smirked. "I want you to go down to Duel Academy with a few squads of Rinishi and stir up some more fear. The more fear energy I have, the better chance I have at beating that Uzumaki boy." Rantipede bowed and left.

-Duel Academy-

Naruto was with Serena and the other scouts(with Ino and Sakura since they're now scouts as well) in the ninja Op. "Ladies, I have a gift for you." Naruto said with a large sheet behind him. Serena became excited and wondered what the gift was and the other scouts were curious. "I asked Mr. Kaiba to make these for you." Naruto said as he pulled the sheet and revealed several new Duel Runners. One was a horse like runner, the rest varied and had the same colors as the scouts.

The girls gasped, except for Sakura because she has one of her own but was surprised. "They're in their alternate colors at the moment. You can change them at a moment's notice if you need to." Naruto explained as the Scouts looked at their Duel Runners. Sakura hugged Naruto's arm. "Naruto-kun, your so sweet to get the rest of the scouts their own runners." Naruto nodded and held up a suit case that held several cards.

"And Mr. Pegasus was nice enough to make these speed spells, tuners, and synchro cards for each of you." Naruto then passed out the cards to the remaining scouts that didn't have them. After the cards were given, the alarm started going off. Sakura looked at the screen and saw it was Rantipede attacking at the beach.

"It looks like one of the five fingers of poison is attacking, we should go and fight him." Sakura said. Everyone nodded and got on their duel Runners, but not before transforming.

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

'VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SUN ANGEL POWER!"

The girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Naruto smirked and said. "Henshin" Naruto was surrounded by feathers and became RyuTenshi in a flash of silver light.

-At the beach-

"Run you cowards, your fear gives my master strength. Ahahaha" Rantipede shouted as the students were fleeing the area, screaming. One of the students heard motorcycle engines heading towards them and saw that the Sailor Scouts with RyuTenshi were coming. "Look, its the Sailor Scouts and RyuTenshi." Rantipede saw this and growled.

"I though you all would still be injured." Rantipede shouted before noticing the newly arrived sailor scout. "and there's more of you? You girls keep on coming back like roaches. How many are there of you. Not to mention who's the guy in the armor."

RyuTenshi chuckled. "I am RyuTenshi," RyuTenshi took out the Tenshi Ryu Staff, a white and gold staff with dragon heads at both ends. The scouts then got into fighting stances. Rantipede called on the Rinishi Troops. The two groups charged at each other and started fighting.

-Ninja Ops-

"Darn it, they have them out numbered. We have to help them" Kiba said. Shikamaru pulled out the item that was given to him by Helios and examined it. "Maybe the items Helios gave us might be able to allow us to do that without exposing us." Shikamaru then pulled a smaller item from the main item he had in his hand and it looked like a USB Flash Drive that was cobalt like the item and had an S on it.

There was also a the item and Shikamaru pressed it. **"SHADOW"** Suddenly Shikamaru felt information rushing to his head. "I think I understand it. Guys, we each have items that transforms us into armored warriors like Naruto's RyuTenshi armor. Allow me to show you." Shikamaru said and put the main cobalt item at the front of his waist and a belt wrapped around his waist. "Henshin" The shadow using ninja said and placed the USB Flash Drive in the left side of his buckle like item.

**"SHADOW"** The Flash Drive said and cobalt energy and what seemed like bits surrounded Shikamaru, wrapping around him and giving him armor. The armor was cobalt colored and was muscular in shape on the torso. The shoulder armor curved to fit comfortably. The gauntlets and shin guards also fit well. The helmet had two three inch extrusions on the top, making it look like ears. The eye area had a black lens visor where the ends of the lens visor were touching two striped sides of the helmet, giving it an H looking shape.

The others were surprised by this and Neji, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee pulled out their items. Neji's and Choji's were like deck cases with different kinds of cards and had a symbol of an animal on them, one a bat the other a rhino. Shino had a metal like belt with a blue metal stag beetle on it. Lee pulled out a rectangular item with three slots for coins and had three coins, one was red with a hawk, another was yellow with a tiger, and finally the last one was green with a grasshopper. Kiba had a cell phone that had a Kai symbol on it and a belt.

Neji and Choji felt something in their heads and held their items at a reflection. In the reflection, two belts appeared on Neji's and Choji's waists, which in turn appeared on them for real. "Henshin" both said and slid the deck cases in a slot where the buckle was. Six transparent images appeared, three of a bat like armor and three of rhino like armor. The bat like armor images went to Neji and merged to give him a navy bat armor. Choji got the Rhino images and gave him gunmetal armor in the shape of a rhino.

Kiba put the belt on and opened the cell phone and pressed 913 then enter before closing it. "Standing By" "Henshin" Kiba said and place the phone in a dock where he pushed it down and made the phone a buckle. "Complete" Yellow lines surrounded Kiba and was engulfed in a yellow light, giving him a black armor incorporating yellow lines. The helmet had an large blue lens with the Kai symbol on it.

Lee put his item on his waist, making a belt appear and placed the three coins in this order from right to left, red, yellow, and green, then tilted the buckle to make a slant. Then Lee grabbed a round scanner like object and slid it in front of the buckle, making three ringing sounds. "Henshin" **"TAKA, TORA, BATTA. TA-TO-BA, TATOBA, TATOBA."** energy coins surrounded Lee and merged to form a large coin that had three animals that landed on Lee's chest, giving him black armor with three different colors as well. The helmet looked like a red hawk with green lenses, the chest and arms was a yellow tiger, and the legs were green like a grasshopper.

Shino put on his belt and said. "Henshin" Sliding the blue stag beetle on it. **"HENSHIN"** The stag beetle said and deep blue hexagons appeared from the belt and changed into a bulky gunmetal and blue armor. Then Shino pulled one of the stag beetle's mandibles and both were force back to the side of its body. "Cast off" **"CAST OFF"** The bulky armor was seemingly blown off and a more sleeker, blue stag beetle like armor was revealed. **"CHANGE STAG BEETLE"**

TenTen gasped, she had seen here friends change in front of her. Amaya chuckled. "I see, Kamen Riders Knight(Neji), Gai(Choji), Shadow(OC rider(Shikamaru)), Kaixa(Kiba), Gatack(Shino), and OOO(Pronounced O's(Lee)), seems fitting. I'm also going in." Amaya said as she changed into her Storm Fox armor. Amaya turned to Tenten. "You don't mind do you?" Tenten shook her head. "Nope, still waiting for a Sailor Scout costume myself, maybe some other time I could join in."

The guys and Amaya nodded and left to help the scouts.

-Beach-

RyuTenshi and the Sailor Scouts were at a stalemate with the Rinishi, and it wasn't helping with Rantipede making quick strikes on them. "Give up RyuTenshi, you and the scout's cant fight forever while we Rinishi can continue fighting endlessly." Rantipede said. RyuTenshi was about to retaliate when shots were fired at the Rinishi, which seemed to affect them. RyuTenshi and the scouts turned to see a man in black armor with yellow lines on it through out the body, with a helmet that had a yellow X on it, holding a odd gun-like item.

"Ah, Kaixa" RyuTenshi said. "Kaixa?" The other scouts asked. The armored man known as Kaixa wasn't alone. With him were other armored men, each wearing different armor. The other armor motifs were a bat, rhino, shadowy, stag beetle, and a three part armor with a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. "What the, Knight, Gai, Shadow, Gatack, OOO? Where the heck did they come from?" RyuTenshi asked. The armored men ran to the scouts and RyuTenshi. "RT, a horned friend of yours gave us these armors to help out." Shadow said with a familiar voice to RyuTenshi.

'Helios, figures.' "Well what are we standing here for, lets fight them." Everyone nodded. "Your not leaving me out of this fight." The Storm Fox said, jumping in. Rantipede was tired of being ignored. "Enough of this. Get them my brothers, get them!" Gatack gripped on to the handles on his shoulders, which were really the Gatack Calibur, and said. "Clock up" **"CLOCK UP"** Gatack then disappeared from view. After Gatack disappeared, many of the Rinishi were suddenly attacked and turned to dust. **"CLOCK OVER"** Gatack returned in sight, holding his Gatack Caliburs.

"Remind me not to get him mad." RyuTenshi remarked. Shadow turned into a speedy blur of cobalt, taking down Rinishi with his Shadow Edge. Kaixa took a small piece from his belt and placed it in his Blaygun and a yellow lightsaber like blade appeared at the bottom of it, using it to slice through the Rinishi.

Gai and Knight pulled out a card from their deck buckles, one was a card that had a sword as an image, the other had a rhino like head and large bronze horn. **"Sword Vent" "Strike Vent"** Two weapons appeared from the sky and were caught by Gai and Knight. Knight got a the sword, which was black. Gai got the Rhino head on his right arm. The two used their new weapons and slashed and beat the Rinishi down.

OOO then attacked with glowing green kicks, sending the Rinishi flying. Then a tiger like roar was heard from OOO chest and the claws on OOO's forearms activated, using them to claw through the Rinishi.

Rantipede growled and attacked, but the Storm Fox used her Kitsune Claws and countered any attack. There were still many Rinishi, but a good chunk was taken down. "We need to step it up a bit." Shadow said. RyuTenshi agreed and turned to OOO, who was taking down multiple Rinishi at once. "OOO, use your all green Combo."

OOO nodded and pulled out the red and yellow medals and replaced them with two green ones, using the scanning like item on his belt. **"KUWAGATA, KAMAKIRI, BATTA. GATA GATA GATAKIRIBA GATAKIRIBA"** OOO form changed to an all green insect like form. He is helmet had green stag beetle horns with red lenses, green mantis like arms and blades. OOO then let out powerful roar and charged at the large group of Rinishi, some how duplicating himself.

The sailor scouts gasped, as did the guys, except RyuTenshi. OOO and his green and black colored clones were hacking through the Rinishi like butter. The scouts turn to RyuTenshi, as did the other guys and Storm Fox. "RT, you take care of Rantipede, we'll help OOO handle the Rinishi." Shadow said.

RyuTenshi nodded and ran to fight Rantipede. Rantipede saw the practical slaughter of his Rinishi brothers. "Grr, I'll destroy them for this." "You'll have to get past me first." RyuTenshi then surprised Rantipede with a slash from KamiRyuKen. Rantipede growled. "Now you forced me to reveal my face." Rantipede said, pulling the bag from his face and revealed his centipede body head that extended and wrapped around RyuTenshi, binding his arms.

"Okay, first nasty, second how the hell can you talk?" Rantipede chuckled and swung RyuTenshi into the sea, far from shore. RyuTenshi was about to impact when he said "Sojouko Henshin, Water."

(Play Theme, Madan Senki Ryukendo(I know there's no Ryukendo in this story but I like the music))

RyuTenshi changed through a swirl of water, much to the surprise of Rantipede, and landed his feet on the surface of the water. RyuTenshi's armor was now blue color with fish like fins coming from the shoulders, gauntlets, and leg armor. "Ready KamiRyuKen?" RyuTenshi asked. "Yes, let's finish him."

RyuTenshi then pulled his right leg back to get in the form of a running position, then suddenly the armored dragon angel warrior started heading towards Rantipede without running, being propelled by the water. The speed was unimaginable to the hidden students watching the fight. Rantipede then broke a large rock into a hundred smaller rocks and hit them at a high speed towards RyuTenshi.

The armored warrior saw this and sent a large wave towards the flying rocks by doing a slashing motion with KamiRyuKen. The rocks fell into the water when the wave collided with them.

RyuTenshi was closing in on Rantipede and KamiRyuKen started glowing a light blue color with water swirling around the blade. "With the power of water, I shall defeat you. Torrent Supreme Slash." RyuTenshi said then jumped into the air. Rantipede sent his Centipede body head towards RyuTenshi, but RyuTenshi was expecting it.

Just as the end reached RyuTenshi, he brought down his sword, beginning to slice through the head with a blade of water. The water blade then started to slice through the rest of the head without any problem and without KamiRyuKen. Rantipede started screaming in pain until the blade of water sliced through the rest of his body. The entire body of Rantipede started separating as it was turning into dust and chunks.

The scouts, Storm Fox and the guys had just finished off the Rinishi warriors and OOO and his clones merged back into one person. RyuTenshi ran up to the group. "Now the fight is over, lets head back to head quarters and have a talk about how you guys figured out how to use those armors." RyuTenshi said. Everyone nodded and headed back to the ninja ops for the debriefing.

(End of Madan Senki Ryukendo Theme)

-Ninja Op-

Everyone arrived back safely and changed back. "Okay, now how did you guys get the armors active?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru held up the cobalt flash drive. "I pressed the button on this Gaia Memory and it sent the information to me of how I could transform. The others must have felt the same thing when they grabbed their items." The shadow user said.

Neji nodded. "Yes, I felt something tell me how to use the Advent Deck I had." "Me too." Choji added. Kiba smirked. "I guess your now no longer the only armored hero of the academy." "That might be true, but do you already have a manga about you?"

Everyone blinked until Naruto pulled out a manga that had a drawing of his armor on the cover. "Apparently, I just got a manga about my RyuTenshi form and they're already popular world wide." Kiba sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding me." Lee then spoke. "Naruto, how did you know about that all green form of mine, even though it resembles the springtime of youth."

Naruto pulled out his deck and showed Lee two cards, one was OOO in Tatoba form and the other in Gatakiriba form. "OOO has different combos that give him abilities, most of which are mixed combos but a complete combo give the wearer greater power."

-Blue Dorm-

"Welcome home Hinata." said Naruto seeing her come up to the door.

"Hi Naruto. I'm sorry I've been absent for the last 2 days but father asked me if I can check up on some old friends he made while he was here. Lucky thing he talked Mr. Sheppard into getting me excused." said Hinata.

"I understand. Mr Pegasus made these cards for you. Your Signer Dragon is in here as well." said Naruto handing her the cards.

"I don't know if I'm even worthy to be a Signer." said Hinata as she took the cards.

"Of course you are." piped up Rini as she popped out of the bush she was hiding in.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the dorm young lady?" asked Naruto picking the little girl up.

"But I wanted to see." whined Rini.

"We'll talk about this later." said Naruto.

"Naruto, who's this?" asked Hinata.

"A lot has happened since you was out." said Naruto before he filled her in.

"Future daughter?" asked Hinata after hearing the story.

"Threw me for a loop but I got used to it." said Naruto.

"I see. Do you really love me?" asked Hinata.

"I do. You have a heart so golden it feels like the sun rises every time you come into the room. You're like an angel. All you need is wings." said Naruto making Hinata glomp him.

"You made me so happy Naruto-kun. My love." she said before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

'Daddy's got Aunty Hinata with us. I wish I had a camera.' thought Rini.

"I think this girl may be the one we're looking for brother." a female voice said.

"She does have the heart for it." said a male voice making Naruto and Hinata break apart.

"Who's there?" asked Naruto before 2 figures appeared.

"Easy young ninja. You friend Ra may be in charge of the Sun in Egypt but in Greece that's my domain. I am Apollo and this here is my sister Selene. She's in charge of the moon." said the male making the trio bow before them.

"Forgive my rudeness Apollo-sama." said Naruto.

"No problem. You don't have to be fomal around us." said Apollo.

"So what brings you here?" asked Hinata.

"Ever since the Sailor Scouts showed up we've been watching their adventures. We saw how powerful Sailor Moon is and we just found out there's a Sailor Sun. So we figured why not make a Scout that is a combo of the 2" said Selene.

"We've been looking for the one to have this power. We feel you are the best one." said Apollo.

"M-me?" squeaked Hinata.

"Yep. Now let's get to work." said Selene making an image of Hinata dressed as Sailor Moon appear. "I like the wing and boot scheme so let's work around that."

"Agreed sister. How about we make the bows a gold color? No one has done that yet." said Apollo.

"Good thinking. Now how about the collar and skirt?" asked Selene.

"Silver's a good color." said Apollo. His sister nodded before they placed their hands together to make a red ruby.

"This is the Crimson Eclipse Star." said Selene before they encased the gem in a brown locket.

"Oops we forgot the Tiara." said Apollo.

"Well for the gem on it let's have the Moon Symbol go in front of the Sun Symbol." said Selene. Apollo nodded and worked on that. Once done they put the image in the locket.

"From this day foreward Hinata Hyuga, You shall also be known as Sailor Eclipse." said Apollo as he and she sister touched Hinata's forehead making the symbol appear on her forehead.

"That tickled!" giggled Hinata.

"To transform just Say Eclipse Angel Power." said Selene as she handed Hinata the locket.

"Thank you so much!" said Hinata bowing to them.

"You earned it young one. Farewell." said Apollo as he and his sister disappeared.

"Well I better be going to bed now. Good night Naruto-kun." said Hinata giving her just made official boyfriend 1 more kiss.

"And a good night to you Hinata-chan." said Naruto.

""Night aunty Hina." chirped Rini.

"You take care of your father sweetie." said Hinata giving the little girl a kiss on her forehead.

"I will." said Rini as Naruto lifted her on his back before he walked off.

Hinata's dorm.

"I'm back Amy." said Hinata as she came in making her roommate look at her.

"Well you look like you have been on Cloud 9. Are you alright?" asked Amy.

"Naruto-kun and I are an offical item now. My dream has come true!" said Hinata.

"Dreams always do if you beleve hard enough." said Amy.

"Oh? So do you have a thing for him as well?" asked Hinata making her blush.

"You might say that." Amy admitted.

"I'm sure Sakura could give you some advice. You should talk to her." said Hinata.

"I guess it can't hurt." said Amy while Hinata changed into her nightgown.

"It'll be alright. You see." she said before she gave Amy a hug before they turned in for the night.

Negaverse HQ

"CURSES!" shouted Jedite before he pounded at the mirror after seeing the battle. Lucky it wasn't breakable.

"What's wrong master?" asked Camille as she came in the chamber.

"Uzumaki. That's what! He and his comrades destroyed Rantipede!" grumbled Jedite.

"I don't understand. Each one of the 5 Fingers are supposed to be unbeatable." said Camille.

"Not only that. But he has some new teammates. No matter. My leg will heal in 3 days. After that we'll get back on track. No matter who joins him 1 by 1 they'll meet their end." said Jedite.

"On a lighter note Master I have those Speed Spell cards you sent me for." said Camille.

"Good work my friend. Now all I need is a Duel Runner. Next attack go and get Seto Kaiba and his brother. With them I will make my forces mobile and our foes won't know what's been going on untill it's too late. With my weapon and the power of the Shadow Games at my command, the Universe will be in the plam of my hand!" said Jedite before he started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: the newest chapter of Ninja Rider GX, and I'd like to thank you for your reviews. This is a Kamen Rider/Sailor Moon/Yugioh GX/(slight) Power Rangers Jungle Fury/Kaizoku Sentai Gokiager crossover.

Harem: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amaya(Kyuubi), Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Slifer, Ra, Tsunade, Tenten, Elemental Hero Bustinatrix, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, Yubel, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Miss Fontaine, Dark Magician Girl(will be named Mana), Ishizu Ishtar, Anko, Temari, Kurenai, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Shizune, Ayame(Ramen Girl), Luka, Ahim, and who ever else I feel like adding if there are more characters to add.

I also do not own anything except RyuTenshi and made up cards, a few made up Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts for future chapters.

I also apologize for the wait, I've had a few things to juggle before the stories.

-chapter start-

Naruto was in the Ninja Ops Lab, working on a project when Amy walked in. "Naruto? I thought you had a class and what are you working on?" Naruto turned and smiled. "Oh, I'm working on a project of portable mechanical pets like a hawk that can be carried in disguise." Naruto held up a red and silver can and pulled the tab. The can changed into a red and silver hawk that took off and flew around Amy. The hawk landed in Amy's hand and changed back into a can. "That's wonderful, but why are you out of class?" Amy asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I sent a shadow clone to take my place." Amy got a curious look on her face. "Shadow Clone? Can you explain?" Naruto nodded. "As shadow clone is a physical duplicate of the one who casted the jutsu that summons the duplicates from your chakra. The clones are good for training for studying, chakra control, taijutsu form, and jutsu practice as they send back the information they gained when dispelled." Amy seemed to understand.

"I see, they sound very useful." Amy said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and I can make thousands at a time because of my large reserves. I might teach you how to do it when your charka levels are large enough to do it." Amy smiled and hugged Naruto. "Thanks Naruto. Can you demonstrate it?" Naruto nodded.

"Sure. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Another Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke. Amy smiled and started helping Naruto with his project as best as she can.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was brooding at a bench near Duel Academy, as he was mad at Naruto for becoming stronger than him quickly. 'That power should be mine.' he thought. While Sasuke was brooding, he didn't notice that Sora walked up behind him. "Hello Sasuke." Sora shouted, surprising Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Sora. "Don't do that." Sora only giggled. "Dr. Crowler told me to find you, he wants you for some reason." Sasuke got up and left, leaving Sora. "Ooh, Some one's being a Mister Grumpy Pants again." Sasuke ignored her and continued onward.

-Crowler's Office-

'I'll show those slackers they aren't worth an Obelisk like Zane's time.' Crowler thought, remembering what happened earlier.

-flash back-

The staff and Zane Trunesdale were in a meeting with Chancellor Sheppard. "So, despite all the mayhem that's been happening, we are looking at the graduation duels with Zane choosing his opponent. So Zane, who will be your opponent?" Chancellor Sheppard said. Zane closed his eyes. "There are two people that have a talent and skill in dueling beyond that I have seen. They are Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki."

"WHAT, this is preposterous. Why should Zane, an Obelisk Blue face two Slifer Slackers. I say he should duel someone more higher ranked like Sasuke Uchiha or Chazz Princeton." Professor Crowler said. Kushina stood up and glared at Crowler from across the table. "I don't like what your implying Crowler, My son and Jaden can Duel at a level beyond Obelisk Blues." Everyone else agreed with Kushina. Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "True, unless they refuse to duel Zane, I'm allowing it. Unless Crowler has a better idea."

Crowler made a suggestion. "Why not have Chazz and Sasuke duel Jaden and Naruto. If Chazz and Sasuke win, then either Chazz or Sasuke face Zane instead of those two." Kushina was about to punch Crowler when Chancellor Sheppard said. "Very well. A tag team duel to see who duels Zane. Lets see who the winner is."

-Flash back end-

Crowler heard a knock on his door, thinking it was the two Obelisk Blues he called for. "Enter." Crowler said. Chazz and Sasuke entered the room, causing Crowler to smirk. "Alright you two, the Graduation Duels are coming up and there will be a Tag team Match between you two and those two Slifer Slackers Jaden Yuki and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The winner of that tag duel will duel Zane Trunsdale." Sasuke growled and Chazz scoffed.

"Like those Slackers could beat us." Chazz said. Sasuke didn't agree. "Don't underestimate that dobe Naruto, he has powerful cards in his possession, and if I heard right about this Jaden, he must also have powerful cards in his possession." Sasuke said. Crowler didn't care. "Listen, I'm giving you these rare and powerful cards to beat them. Then one or both of you will face Zane, and if you lose this duel it detention for Both of you." The two nodded and Crowler gave them the cards he had.

-Slifer Dorm-

Amaya and Kushina were out front of the Slifer Dorm, playing with Rini. "So Kushina, how is it that your alive When I was released from you and attacked Konoha?" Amaya asked. Kushina sighed. "Before Naruto was born, I was three months in to the pregnancy when I found a temple known as the Temple of Selene. I went there to get a blessing and a priestess gave me a pair of earrings and told me to keep them on at all times. After you were released and resealed, I later found out the earrings saved my life."

Amaya nodded and said. "I see, the priestess must have had a vision of the future events." Kushina nodded. "Yes, the priestess confirmed it when I went back after hearing the lie of my son's death with his fathers death."

Helios appeared in front of the playing trio, with Rini squealing in happiness. "Helios." Rini said, hugging the horned man. Helios chuckled and hugged back. "Helios, why are you here?" Amaya asked. Helios had an advent deck that was like choji's and Neji's Advent Decks, only with a yellow dragon symbol on it. "I came to deliver this to Kushina, I'm sure that the previous wielders of the Ryuki Advent Deck would agree that Kushina is worthy of becoming the next Ryuki." Helios said and handed Kushina the Ryuki Advent Deck.

Kushina accepted it and Helios explained the differences with this Advent Deck. "The Ryuki is a more balanced rider that fights better in combat, like you. Only Ryuki, Knight, and the other mirror world rider Odin has Survive cards. The survive cards provide a more powerful form of attack cards, not to mention the Ryuki is also more powerful when in Survive form, but I suggest that you keep the usage of the Survive Rekka on the low, wouldn't want it stolen or copied in an attempt to make the enemy stronger."

Kushina nodded and thanked Helios, whom disappeared.

-Ninja Op-

As Naruto was working on the Canroids with Amy, the two heard the Ninja Op door open and saw Seto Kaiba walk in. Kaiba was also carrying some blueprints too, which Naruto was curious as to why. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Amy 'eep'ed as the founder of the School was in front of her. "I over heard and saw your creation of that metallic hawk. I was impressed and decided to bring you the blue prints to the duel disk, I want you to create a new kind of dueling instrument that is a mix of Duel Disk and that Candroid Hawk you made. I like the name of Duel Hawks for this creation."

Naruto smiled. "It would be an honor Mr. Kaiba." Just then the alarms went off. Naruto turned to the monitor and saw Gakko terrorizing the student's "Another one of the five fingers of poison." Kaiba nodded and said. "Go" Naruto nodded as well and changed into RyuTenshi immediately. RT got on his Duel Runner, which of course changed into a Dragon based motorcycle, and drove off.

'Naruto be careful' Amy thought.

-Duel Academy Entrance-

"Hahaha, that's it you weaklings. Run like the cowards you are, your fear gives me strength." Gakko said as the Rinshi foot solders were attacking. Many of the students were fleeing from the Rinshi, while some were captured. Before this continued further, the Rinshi that captured the students were shot. Gakko turned to see RyuTenshi with the Tenshi Magnum. "Oi, you students should leave now." RyuTenshi said. All the students ran off and hid. Gakko laughed. "It doesn't matter, we can capture them later. Right now, I'm going to see if I can destroy the pest that killed Rantapede."

RyuTenshi chuckled and pulled out KamiRyuKen. "You can try." The Angel Dragon warrior charged at the Rinshi. The Rinshi soldiers fired dark shots at RyuTenshi, but they missed. RyuTenshi made it to the wall of Rinshi and started cutting them down. Gakko growled and transformed into his beast form, charging at the Angel Dragon warrior. RyuTenshi saw it coming and kicked the Rinshi that were in his way, charging at Gakko himself.

RyuTenshi made a horizantal slash to slice Gakko, but Gakko jumped up and was on a wall of the school. "You fell for my trap." Gakko said, holding up a remote of somekind and activated the trap. RyuTenshi was trapped in a energy force field cube. RyuTenshi tried to break it, but every time he made contact with one of the force field walls, he was electricuted. Gakko laughed. "Good luck getting out of there pest."

-Ninja Op-

Amy gasped, Naruto/RyuTenshi needed help right now. "Mercury Crystal Power." Amy activated her transformation and became Sailor Mercury. "RyuTenshi, hang on." Sailor Mercury said, getting on her Duel Runner and changed it's color to match her color.

-Duel Academy Entrance-

'Crap, I can't believe I fell for this.' RyuTenshi thought. The Rinshi continued to torment the other students until Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts arrived, including Sailor Mercury on her Duel Runner, and the Kamen Riders also arrived. "Gakko, release RyuTenshi at once." Sailor Moon demanded. "Oi Gakko, you better do as she says. Ugly knuckle headed villians always lose to heroes and cute super powerful girls." RyuTenshi said, causing the Sailor Scouts to blush.

"Ha, we'll see." Gakko said and charged at Scouts and Kamen Riders. OOO charged with his Tora Claws active and slashed at Gakko, but Gakko jumped up to another wall and caused OOO's claws to touch the force field, shocking OOO severly. "Ow." OOO said before falling down. Shadow and Gatack jumped up and initiated their rider kicks, the Shadow Crusher Kick and the Gatack Rider Kick. Gakko used then crawled up quickly, avoiding the kick, then striked at the moment the two missed. The Outer Scouts attacked with team formation, but not only did Gakko dodge it, he countered it and knocked down the Outer Scouts.

Kaixa and Knight attempted to slash Gakko with their blades, though it didn't seem to do any good as Gakko jumped over them and attacked them from behind. Gai tried his brute strength and Advent Beast, but it didn't seem to work well as Gakko was to fast for him and Gai's Advent Beast. Sailor Moon and the inner scouts then tired a combination attack of their powers. "Is that all you got?" Gakko asked, destroying the attack.

"Everyone, he's too strong. Fall back, regroup, and recover." RyuTenshi said. "But what about you?" Mercury asked.

"I'll be fine, it takes a lot to keep me down." The entire group nodded and left quickly, though were annoyed at Gakko's laughing.

When the other heroes were out of sight, Gakko activated a hologram crystal. "Master Jedite, I have captured RyuTenshi into my trap. What are your orders?"

"So tell me Jedite, how's the leg? Still feeling well done?" RyuTenshi asked before Jedite could talk. Jedite sneered. "It's getting better, unlike your situation. Now Gakko, find Seto Kaiba and bring him to the Negaverse."

"So you still at the North Pole? You owe Santa Claus rent!" RyuTenshi remarked, starting to enrage Jedite. Ignoring RyuTenshi, Jedite continued.

"With Seto Kaiba as a hostage, we can get Duel Runners and bring about the Shadow Games once again."

"Oh good plan Jed, better call a brain doctor yours still need tuning up!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ANNOYING BASTARD."

"Now I don't get why you have lion based armor. Sure they're king of the beasts but in your case king of the clowns."

"I'M NOT A CLOWN. I'M THE GREATEST MASTERMIND EVER"

"Oh sure Jed, and you wonder why Beryl put you in that crystal in the first place. You're dumb, that's why."

"GAH, that's it. After finding Seto Kaiba, kill RyuTenshi. You have your orders Gakko."

"It shall be done master." Gakko said. The hologram crystal deactivated. "When I capture Seto Kaiba, you will soon die. But first I'd like to challenge that Sailor Mercury."

"Oh really? You do know that she's smarter then you right?" RyuTenshi remarked. Gakko scoffed. "I'm smarter than her, as I have the intellegence of a gecko."

"You smarter then her? Don't make me laugh. A smart gecko would sell insurance that save 15% or more." RyuTenshi joked.

Gakko got a vein mark on his head. "I'm smarter than that stupid fake gecko and more real than him."

"So why don't you have a tail? What did you do cause it make it fall off?" RyuTenshi jokingly inquired. This pissed off Gakko more. "I don't need a tail, and I can win with out it."

"As if! You'd be better off eating bugs."

"I DON'T EAT BUGS YOU DUMBASS, AND I AM THE BEST AT BEING A GECKO"

"You're one to talk GEICO Reject." RyuTenshi insulted.

"RAAAAAAAH, WHY YOU LITTLE-. Doesn't matter, Sailor Mercury cannot win against me." Gakko said with confidence.

"With you being a cold blooded animal I can tell you're in for it since Sailor Mercury's powers are ice based. I wonder what Gakko ice cream tastes like."

"That's it, I'm going to kill you slowly when I beat Sailor Mercury and capture Seto Kaiba." Gakko said before leaving by crawling on the building.

-With the group-

"Okay, that didn't go as expected." Kaixa said. "Of course it didn't go as expected, he could stick to walls like a gecko." Sailor Eclipse said.

Sailor Mercury didn't say anything, in fact she felt bad for leaving RyuTenshi behind. "Sailor Mercury, I challenge you to a battle." Gakko said, jumping down from the wall and in front of the group. The Kamen riders and Sailor Scouts were ready to fight.

"Why me?" Mercury asked. Gakko explained. "You are one of the smartest warriors I have seen. I wish to prove I am not only stronger, but smarter and more skilled. You have two and a half hours, by then you must be at the front entrance ready to fight. Alone. If you aren't there, RyuTenshi dies. Now I have to go find Seto Kaiba." With that Gakko left before they could do anything.

-Ninja Ops-

"What am I going to do?" Amy repeatedly asked while pacing back and forth. "Amy calm down, your going to wear a hole in the floor...and your making me dizzy." Serena said.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRESSURE I'M UNDER RIGHT NOW? IF I FAIL, THEN NARUTO MIGHT DIE." Amy shouted, sending a big gust of wind from her breath and messing up the hair styles of the other girls.

"She does have a point girls." Kushina said, entering the Ninja Ops. "Oh, hello Lady Kushina." Amy said. Kushina smiled. "I think it's time for you to get some training, which may help you defeat Gakko." Kushina then asked for the Scouts to follow her.

-Abandoned Forested area-

"Okay girls, time for your first Chakra Exercise. We are going to climb trees." Kushina said with a smile, causing sweat drops from the girls. "Um, miss Kushina? How is climbing trees helpful with chakra?" Kushina smiled even bigger and demonstrated. She put one foot on the tree, then put the other on it and walked up it like she would normally on ground. The shocked the other scouts. "Wha-?" "How did-?" "This defies the laws of gravity." Kushina giggled. "I should have mentioned that you won't be using your hands and send chakra to you feet. This exercise will have you send chakra to your feet, which is the hardest to do, and try to walk up the tree." Kushina then threw down several kunai knives down and said. "Use these to mark your progress." Kushina said and showed them the hand sign to start focusing chakra.

Serena started first, doing the proper hand sign and ran towards the tree. She already put one foot on the tree and lifted up the other. At first, they though she was going to do it, but sweatdropped when they saw her slip and fell the second she pulled up her other leg. "That wasn't enough chakra. When you don't have enough chakra on your feet, you slip. Too much you get blown off."

The girls understood and started to do the exercise.

-Duel Academy Entrance-two and twenty three minutes later-

"Hehe, your going to die RyuTenshi. Sailor Mercury isn't strong enough to defeat me." Gakko taunted.

"Sure and the sky will rain bugs for you to eat for your victory feast." RyuTenshi taunted back.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T EAT BUGS." Gakko shouted.

"Gakko, I'm here." Sailor Mercury said. Gakko chuckled. "So you arrived. Might as well as have fun with this fight." Gakko and Mercury charged at each other. Gakko swung at Mercury from the left, but she dodged the strike at the last second by jumping up and using Gakko's head as a stepping stone. "Shabon Spray." Sailor Mercury said, sending a spray of water at Gakko and forced him down to the ground.

"Damn it. How did she get the surprise on me. No matter, I still have the upper hand." Gakko said before jumping up and stuck to the wall, too high for any attacks from Sailor Mercury. "HAHA, try to hit me now." Gakko taunted.

"If you insist." Sailor Mercury said, running towards the wall. 'Ha, what an idiot, she thinks that will help her to bea-WHAT THE HELL?' Gakko thought before seeing the sight of Sailor Mercury running up the wall, defying gravity. "B-but how?" Gakko was too shocked to even notice that Mercury sent a Sabon Freezing Spray. "Gah, s-s-s-so c-c-cold." Gakko shivered before losing his ability to stick to walls and fell on his back.

"Ow. That's it, time to cheat. Come my Rinshi Brothers." A whole platoon of Rinshi appeared, but a good chunk of them were taken down by three blurs. The blurs turned out to be Gatack, Shadow, and OOO with his Cheetah legs. Not only did the other riders and scouts arrive, but a female version of Ryuki appeared as will as the Storm Fox. "Wha! I told you to come alone."

Sailor Moon smirked. "You'd think we'd really listen to a villain like you." "Besides, you can't harm RyuTenshi without this." Sailor Mercury added, holding up a control for the barrier that trapped RyuTenshi. "NO!" "YES!" Gakko and RyuTenshi shouted. Sailor Mercury dropped the control on the ground and smashed it, and the barrier dropped. "Alright." RyuTenshi said running up to the group. "Alright everyone, lets unite our power." "Right!"

"Shojouko Henshin, Wind." RyuTenshi changed, his armor turning light green and a silver cape-like scarf appeared around his neck. "That won't stop me from killing you all." Gakko said, charging at RyuTenshi and the group. Gakko sent a flury of fists at the group, but all of them missed.

"Is that the best you got? You miss. I think you need glasses." RyuTenshi taunted, enraging Gakko enough to sloppily swing at him.

RyuTenshi dodged it while apparently reading a book. "Could you punch any slower? I have dinner plans."

Gakko growled in anger and sent energy spheres at the group, which again missed because of his anger.

"I hope Robin Hood didn't teach you that cause he wouldn't be happy with all this bad marksmanship." RyuTenshi joked.

Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider OOO, in his SaGoZo combo, came up from behind and gave a super strength punch on Gakko sending him flying. The other heroes sent their best energy attacks at the airborne Gakko. "OOO, toss me up." RyuTenshi said. OOO nodded and tossed RyuTenshi into the air above Gakko.

"Did you have a nice trip? Cause you fall down and go boom." RyuTenshi then kicked Gakko hard, sending the Gecko Rinshi beast into the ground. RyuTenshi landed gently onto the ground through wind manipulation.

"You're such a sloppy fighter. I think it's time to put you out of your misery before Jed puts this in his archives." RyuTenshi said, pulling out his large barreled Tenshi Magnum. The others sent their strongest attacks towards Gakko. RyuTenshi aimed at Gakko and the attacks in motion. "Whirlwind Drill Bullet." RyuTenshi said, firing a drill of wind at Gakko. The drill of wind pulled all the attacks together to make a super attack that exploded with energy when it hit Gakko.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Was Gakko's last cry.

"That lizard won't get in GEICO now." said RT putting his gun away just in time to get tackled by Sailors Moon, Mars, Sun, Earth, and Eclipse.

"I was so worried I would never see you again!" sobbed Sailor Moon.

"Don't ever do that again!" sobbed Sailor Sun.

"We can't bear losing you!" cried Eclipse.

"It's like a nightmare come true!" cried Sailor Earth.

"You do that again, I'll roast you!" warned Mars.

"I promise I'll keep my guard up next time girls. Can I get up now?" asked RT before doing so.

""Maybe next time you'll be more careful." said Ryuki surprising RT by the sound of her voice.

"Mom?" he asked. After getting a nod he said "Helios' work again?" Another nod. "Way cool! My own mother is one of my favorite Kamen Riders!" With that he hugged her

"I always think it's nice to keep crimefighting in the family." said Luna as she and Artemis came out of hiding.

"To bad Rini had to watch Mr. Kaiba." said Artemis.

"Can't be help I suppose. Well now that all this over Mercury and I have a project to finish." said Rt making said Scout blush.

"Oh! A project date huh?" tease Sailor Moon.

"Something like that. Shall we?" asked RT offering his arm to Mercury who took it before they walked off.

'Why is it always the quiet ones that get first luck?' thought the Scouts that haven't been with him yet

-Ninja Ops-

"Well this Duel Hawk's almost done." said Naruto.

"Yes. I must say this was fun to work on." said Amy.

"Once we're sure this works we'll send Mr. Kaiba the basic blueprints." said Naruto while adding the last touch before turning it on.

"It's so beautiful." said Amy seeing the bird come to life.

"So was the way you handled Gakko while I was trapped in that cube." said Naruto.

"I couldn't done it with your mother teaching us how to clime trees." said Amy.

"Don't sell yourself short. You figured out what tricks he got hidden, how to steer clear of them, and how to snatch that cube without him knowing. I don't think he knows how your genius brain works when you have on all cylinders." said Naruto.

"That's so sweet of you to say." said Amy before she finds herself face to face with Naruto.

"I mean it. Don't ever think of yourself as useless. Cause I don't. He said before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

'Hinata was right!' thought Amy before she deepened the kiss. They stayed that way till Kaiba came in and cleared his throat making them break apart while blushing.

"Sorry to do that but I was wondering how's the project coming along." he said.

"We got the prototype up and running Mr. Kaiba. I'll test it during the duel Jaden and I have tomorrow with Sasuke and Chazz. Once we're sure it's working right, we'll hand you the basic blueprints." said Naruto.

"Acceptable. Once that's done feel free to keep the prototype as my gift to you for a job well done." said Kaiba.

"Thank you sir." said Naruto. Kaiba nodded and took his leave.

(Negaverse HQ)

"Now there are only 3 Fingers of Poision left." said Jedite from his wheelchair. "Let your comrads downfall be a lession to you. I don't want anymore mishaps. So plan with care. Or you could meet the same fate!"

"Yes Master." the 3 said.

"On a lighter note Master I was surfing the web when I came accross these blueprints for a Duel Runner." said Camille handing Jedite a disk. "Hunter Pace posted in a website."

"How lucky for us. soon I will be ready to face Uzumaki at his own game!" said Jedite before laughing.

-Elsewhere-

"So that's Duel Academy." A male said looking at a screen with Duel Academy on it. He was wearing black and red. "Lets see why Pegasus-san wants us to help protect it." A female in a pink dress said with the others agreeing. There was another woman in yellow, a man in blue, a man in green, and a man in silver. There was also a red and gold mechanical bird.

"Yeah, Ikuze." The man in red said.


End file.
